The Demigod Competition
by Nyx and Athena
Summary: 2 teams are assigned by Chiron to find some demigods at the local K-12 school. He allows them to make it into a competition. At first, it's fun...but what starts out as an innocent competition soon turns into a dangerous game. "She's the daughter of hell and deceit?" "Do whatever you want, and whatever it takes." "Let's focus on staying alive." "Dead." "Leave no survivors."
1. Prologue

The Demigod Competition

Prologue

Arrows flew straight and true. The clang of swords connecting filled the air. It was hectic, but then again, Camp Half-Blood always was. Demigods lived here after all. They're the offsprings of gods and goddesses that fell in love with a mortal, so obviously they wouldn't be doing long division and algebra at a camp. Especially when said demigods had ADHD and were dyslexic. Of course, the ADHD helped in a battle, and their brains were wired to read, understand, and speak Ancient Greek, so really, no one honestly cared after a bit. If it helps you survive a war, the grades don't seem to matter. But soon, they will. Especially with Chiron and his new quest.

Percy Jackson stared at the waves lapping onto the shore of the beach at Camp Half-Blood. Being son of the Sea God Poseidon, Percy could control the water, breathe under it, never get his clothes wet, and could talk to sea creatures and horses. Percy sighed as he thought about it. Whenever he thought about his powers, it aways lead to the Titan War. And the Titan War led to the Giant War. He could still remember seeing Frank die, and the long fall into Tartarus. The pain was still raw and fresh, and he could still see Hazel sobbing. It was Frank's death that had driven her to move down into the Underworld and help her father. Nowadays, Percy rarely saw Hazel, but he knew that her stay in the Underworld had softened Hades himself. Percy supposed that seeing his daughter in pain had made him realize that he had been bitter. The god was more welcome, kinder. They were still scared of him, but could approach him without wetting themselves.

Annabeth Chase, Percy's longtime and super serious girlfriend sketched a detailed blueprint of a building inside the Athena cabin. Since their mom was incredibly smart all the Athena kids were brainiacs and strategists. Some even took to architecture. Including Annabeth. Architecture had always calmed her in her crazy life as a demigod. After all, demigods have hectic lives. They deserve breaks, right? Even if she was dyslexic and had ADHD, architecture was an exception. Annabeth could sit there and sketch for hours. The only other thing that calmed her down was Percy, which she knew was terribly cliche, but really, Annabeth was a honest person, and that was the truth. Percy was probably the only person she had truly loved. He was loyal, brave, and her Seaweed Brain.

Piper McLean looked at the stars, sitting near the strawberry fields. She was a daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. Even so, Piper hated being the center of attention and she tried to really tone her beauty. One of her most embarrassing moments was when her mom had claimed her at the campfire and had given her a beauty makeover. _Ugh._ She still recoiled at the memory. _You know, it's really weird how different we are Mom,_ Piper thought, and lay back down on the ground. Piper didn't hate her mother, but everyone thought she was a ditz, and she was always underestimated. The only thing that really connected her to her mother was her charmspeak and beauty. Being the Daughter of Aphrodite had never been easy for her, and most of her siblings were snobby and stuck-up. The only people that she had ever connected with were Francesca, Brooklynn, and Amya.

Said friends were hanging out by Thalia's tree. Brooklynn was the easiest to tell apart. Think Roxanne Weasley with this girl. She had African style hair and dark brown eyes with gold flecks. Dark, tanned skin made her ruby red lips stand out, and with her stylish assemble of dark skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder shirt, she played the part of a daughter of Aphrodite perfectly. Brooklynn was nice, sweet, kind, and outgoing. She was always bubbly and it took a lot to get her angry. But don't let it fool you. In battle, you _will _regret crossing her. Lots of times, Brooklynn would join in to help Francesca with pranks or revenge.

Then there was Amya. With her red-gold hair that was always up in a braided bun, she was the complete opposite of Brooklynn. As the daughter of Demeter, she had eyes the color of vines and tan skin. Amya was a lot her sister, Katie Gardner. She was quiet enough, but you better run when you get her angry. Amya was a tough opponent, and very smart. She loved hanging out in the strawberry fields, and was the person who could tell Francesca when she going too far. Amya held the girls together, and made sure that there was no tension. Thanks to Brooklynn, Amya was wearing a cute outfit and some makeup. Amya was wearing knee length jean shorts and a cute blue tank. She had added a pretty necklace that had a dangling A. Amya finished it with hoop earrings and cute flats. Her cute outfit resembled Brooklynn's, as she had picked it out.

The last girl of the trio was Francesca. Francesca was a stubborn, fiery, cynical, sarcastic girl. A daughter of Hermes, people nicknamed her the Thief. Her brothers, Travis and Conner, were the Dealmaker and Crossroads. Francesca looked innocent enough, with dirty blonde hair (with feathers twisted into it) and dark blue eyes. But her biting remarks always left a sting. She had never been interested in boys, and was considering joining the Hunters. Of course, she had been blessed (*cough* cursed *cough) with curves and was about 5'8", so boys tended to flock around her, Brooklynn, and Amya. Mostly Brooklynn and Amya, since Francesca always left said guy with a black eye and bloody nose. Francesca was wearing a pair of short shorts, and a black cropped shirt that said Kiss My A$S in white. The top made sure people could see her tanned belly and belly piercing, which was a ring and dangling diamond. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and showed her 2 lobe piercings and cartilage piercing. Francesca had finished the outfit with a pair of tan combat boots and red biker gloves.

The girls were good friends with Piper, and and Brooklynn and Amya were always cooing about how cute Piper and Jason were together.

Meanwhile, Piper's said boyfriend, Jason Grace, was lying in his bed in Cabin 1. With his scar, blonde hair, and blue eyes, girls vied for his attention. He loved Piper though, and never paid attention to any other girls. Jason was a son of Zeus, and was a natural leader. As a leader, he could sense trouble approaching. I t looked and felt calm. Too calm, if you asked Jason. Something was bound to happen. It was Camp Half-Blood. It was calm, yes. The calm before a storm. Something was going to happen soon. Jason was sure of it.

Jason's sister, Thalia, was at the archery station, shooting arrows and landing bullseye every time. After all, you needed skills to be a Hunter. And a hatred of guys. With her spiky black hair and gothic look, Thalia looked quite tough. And she was. Her electric blue eyes looked calm, easygoing. But when she was angry, said eyes would flash and turn into dark blue. Lately, Thalia had been reasonably antisocial, which wasn't too new. After all, her 2 friends were always off kissing somewhere. Nico was doing his brooding and depressed thing. And her brother was probably taking the next step with Piper by now..._ugh. _She didn't know Brooklynn, Amya, or Francesca well enough to waltz up to them. Leo was too... er, insane. Nuts. Loco. So she was alone most of the time. It wasn't new. And she didn't mind, since Annabeth came by every now and then. So in the end, Thalia was alone. But that didn't mean she was lonely.

Travis and Conner Stoll. The two troublemakers and sons of Hermes. The Dealmaker and Crossroads. They looked like like twins but Travis was a year older. Something Conner hated being teased about. Anyway, right now they were about to execute their latest prank on the Demeter cabin. More specifically, Katie Gardner. "Now Conner!" Travis hissed. Just as Katie opened the door and stepped outside, Conner (who was on the roof) dumped a bucket of paint onto Katie. Meanwhile Travis (who was behind the cabin), killed the plants on the cabin itself. "Conner lets go!" Travis yelled and sprinted off, Conner and a furious Katie right behind. The boys ran around camp, avoiding Katie and her magical, trapping plants. "I'll get you for this!" she shouted. _No you won't Katie, _Conner thought. _No you won't._ "Cause' you're a master at pranking people, Katie!" Travis shouted back, flashing her what he thought to be a winning smile, which soon morphed into a smirk. Katie glowered, and stomped back to the Demeter Cabin.

Katie was furious. F-U-R-I-O-U-S. She was drenched in rainbow paint, the Demeter cabin plants had died, and those two troublemakers had evaded capture from her _magical _plants! Her being pranked was very normal (unfortunately) though it never made being soaked any easier. In fact, it only got worse. "I'll get you for this!" she shouted. "Cause' you're a master at pranking people, Katie!" Travis shot back. He flashed her and extremely annoying "winning" smile which soon turned into an even more annoying smirk. Katie glowered, and stomped back to her cabin, hoping Amya could get Francesca to help Katie play a prank on Travis and Conner.

Reyna Ramírez-Arellano sliced and diced the practice dummies with her spear. She was from Camp Jupiter, a place for Roman demigods. Ever since the two camps united, the Roman and Greek demigods visited each other often. It just so happened that Reyna was also praetor (Roman commander). Reyna seemed to have a bit of a soft spot for praetors. After all, Percy and Jason had both been praetors, and she had developed a crush on both of them. But it had been short. Now, she, Jason, and Percy were good friends, and Reyna only harbored platonic feelings. Thanks to Jason and Percy, she had found a new home in Camp Half-Blood. Reyna still was Roman to the core, but she felt the Camp Half-Blood was her home away from home.

Leo Valdez was...eccentric to say the least. He was a son of Hephaestus and therefore was immune to fire, which worked in his favor. After all, if you could summon it, you wouldn't want to get burned, would you? Being a son of Hephaestus, Leo had always felt more comfortable around machines than humans. He was currently trying to restore a mechanical dragon named Festus instead of hanging out with friends. Being good with tools worked in Leo's favor. Even for a demigod, he was super ADHD, and was always tinkering with things. Festus was the perfect thing for him, considering he was currently bodiless. Since Festus would take lots of work, Leo's ADHD helped. He couldn't stay still, so really, if you have a bodiless dragon to work on, life was a bit easier. Leo was a bit crazy, and he was just the person to go to if you need a laugh. He was never serious, and Jason could remember Leo laughing and making jokes when he had found out Jason had lost his memory. So Leo Valdez was funny, crazy, and super hyper. Eccentric, to say the least.

Drew Tanaka was the ultimate Aphrodite child. She was gorgeous to say the least and was a great charmspeaker. With some people. Piper was immune to it as she could do it herself. Drew had hated that. Then when she had to give up being the Aphrodite cabin counselor to Piper she began to loathe her. Piper being the one Jason picked was just the last straw. Drew hadn't truly loved Jason, but he was handsome, smart, and perfect. Drew couldn't see why Jason had picked Piper over her. Piper wasn't a _true _daughter of Aphrodite. She was just a bitch with nowhere to go. Drew hated her with every fiber of her being, and she would never forgive her for all the things she had done.

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Nico di Angelo was in his father's palace, visiting Hazel & Frank, who had achieved Elysium. "So how's life, Nicky?" Hazel asked Nico, smirking slightly. Nico was a lot more softer and approachable now, along with his dad. Frank suspected it was because he had gotten over Percy, and had made peace with Annabeth*. Frank laughed at Hazel's jab.

"Yeah Nick, how's _life?_" Frank asked, grinning. Nico's mouth twitched.

"Good, I suppose. Camp Half-Blood's been pretty hectic, but that isn't too new," he replied. Hazel smiled.

"It really isn't. Maybe I'll visit for a bit," she said. Nico grinned. Hazel had made a great recovery since she started helping Hades out in the Underworld. The idea that she was considering visiting Camp Half-Blood made Nico happy. The friends chatted for a bit, Hazel about her work in the Underworld and her position as a judge. Frank talked about Elysium and how happy he was to be with Hazel, even in death. Sammy had proven a good friend to him, even if he was Hazel's old crush. Nico told them about how Romans visited Camp Half-Blood on a regular basis and had good friends there. Soon, they were interrupted by Hades.

"Nico!" Hades called. Nico stood up.

"What's up, dad?" he asked, looking mildly curious.

"Chiron requests you to come up to Camp Half-Blood immediately," Hades replied. He took a deep breath. "He has a quest for the demigods."

* * *

***So, this is a House of Hades spoiler alert. In House of Hades, Nico confessed he had a "crush" on Percy. I think Nico's going to end up with Reyna, but it might just be me. For now, I'm saying he's over Percy and not jealous of Annabeth. Now, further more, here is a list of the couples I'm going to do.**

**1. Percy/Annabeth**

**2. Jason/Piper**

**3. Travis/Katie**

**4. Conner/OC**

**5. Leo/Reyna (spoiler alert) In HoH, Leo fell in love with Calypso. I wanted to incorporate her into this, but decided it would be too difficult. Once Blood of Olympus comes out, I might write a story about them… and of course, a Nico/Reyna one, too. Personally, I really like Nico/Reyna and Leo/Calypso. Keep going for the other couples.**

**6. Nico/OC**

**And that's it. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. An Announcement

An Announcement:

The conch horn blew and the campers lined up for dinner. As soon as they got to the dining pavilion they noticed two extra tables, one with a tablecloth that resembled stars, the other like nebulae. Chiron standing on a raised platform used for announcements. _I wonder what's up, _Jason thought. After everyone was seated Chiron spoke and said, "After dinner, please remain in your seat. I have a very special notification." Everyone started to whisper and hurriedly finished their food. When everyone finished, they turned to look a Chiron.

Chiron cleared his throat and the pavilion became deathly quiet. "There is a local K-12 school near here with lots of demigods. Naturally, that attracts lots of monsters," he stated. "We're going to need some experienced demigods to go the school and take them to Camp Half-Blood. Therefore, I have decided that there shall be 2 teams. Most shall have been here for the Titan War, or Giant War. Some shall be Romans," Chiron continued. "If you choose, you can make it into a small... competition. Whoever gets the most demigods gets a reward.

"Now, I have handpicked the teams. Team Star shall be Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Reyna Ramírez-Arelleno, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Katie Gardner, Travis Stoll, & Conner Stoll," Chiron paused. Team Nebula shall be Drew Tanaka, Dante Milan, Kira Dun, Caterina Dent, Nia Valentine, Amya Vine, Brooklynn York, Caiden Adams, Jett Stone, and Francesca Outlaw*." Chiron finished. Whoops went up as the teams went to sit at their tables. Katie Gardner groaned when she heard the Stolls name get called.

"Doing yourself over there, Gardner?" Conner asked when he heard her groan. Katie glared as Travis snorted.

"Well, Francesca, Brooklynn, & Amya shouldn't be on our team. They're ugly and very unintelligent, you know. And none of them could land a guy," Drew stated, a haughty look on her face. Many heads whipped around to glare at her, such as Travis, Conner, Francesca, and Amya. Brooklynn tactfully ignored her, knowing that some shit was about to go down. Francesca stood up.

"What did you just say, bitch?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet. "Because I'm pretty sure you didn't call me stupid." Amya stood up beside her, crossing her arms.

"Or ugly," Amya added.

"Oh, but I did. Turns out, you also need hearing aids!" Drew replied, smiling.

"Best. Retort. Ever," Francesca said sarcastically. "But I know a better one." Before anyone could stop her, Francesca had reached out and punched Drew straight in the face. Everyone heard the loud _CRACK! _as Francesca's fist connected with Drew's nose. Drew screamed as blood streamed down her face.

"My clothes!" she shouted and hurriedly ran off.

"Wait. That's the first thing she says? Not my face! but my clothes!?" Francesca said, then grinned. "She has a full wallet," she stated, lifting a hot pink wallet up.

"Anyway, Chiron I would like to move to the other team." Francesca declared and without waiting for an answer she sat down at the star table. Brooklynn and Amya quickly followed. Chiron stood stock still for a few moments before recomposing himself.

"Well, it seems that Team Nebula needs six more demigods!" he exclaimed. Dionysus hand him six slips of paper. "And those demigods are Adelina Bloom, Honour Evans, Robyn Smith, Aaron Wyoming, Damion Williamson, and Jay Edwards," Chiron finished. "Now, off you go. You have 1 day to prepare yourselves."

Λινε Βρεακ

Amya walked down to the Demeter Cabin with her sister, Katie. Katie was ranting about Travis and Conner.

"They're such jerks! They pranked me _again _this morning! _And _they killed the flowers! Ugh! My hair was fuckin' _rainbow _and it took 3 bottles of shampoo to get it out! The gits!" Katie exclaimed. Amya laughed.

"Guess what I heard? Leo likes our favorite praetor, Reyna!" Amya spilled to Katie, who chuckled.

"You're such a gossip, Amya," she said.

"Your words wound me deeply, Gardner," Amya replies, adopting a gruff, low voice. "Soon though, you shall not speak, for you shall be dead!" Amya exclaimed, then collapsed into fits of laughter. Francesca watched from the roof of the Demeter cabin._ I hope Katie has another 3 bottles of shampoo, cause she's gonna need it,_ Francesca (with Travis's help- Conner was holding the camera, and Brooklynn was helping him set it up) she tipped the bucket, and all the paint fell on top of Katie. She screamed loudly, but Francesca had slid on some headphones, so she didn't hear it - of course, Conner, Travis, and Brooklynn did. With the agility of a gymnast, Brooklynn hopped down from the roof, the children of Hermes following. The moment the landed, they cracked up.

"Your," Conner gasped. "Face!" Travis finished, laughing hysterically.

"That, was priceless!" Francesca laughed, taking off her headphones.

"YOU BRAT! YOUR WORSE THEN YOUR BROTHERS!" Katie shouted.

"Aw, Katie-Kat, 'course I am. My bros know nothin'," Francesca drawled.

"Francesca..." Amya started. "That was a bit too much. You _know-_" she was cut off by Francesca.

"Please. Katie can take this. Or maybe, she can't?" Francesca asked airily. But everyone knew it was a challenge.

"'Cesca," Travis said uncertainly. Katie's eyes narrowed.

"Bring it on." Francesca grinned evilly at Katie's words.

"Oh, I will." With those last words, she walked away, Brooklynn on her heels. Amya turned to her sister, and shrugged apologetically, and ran after her friends.

"Katie, Cesca's gonna pummel you," Conner started. "So, I suggest being on the watch," Travis finished. With that, the sons of Hermes walked off, leaving an annoyed Katie in their wake.

Λινε βρεακ

"Leo! Piper!" Jason called out. "Get Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Travis, & Conner. I'll get Brooklynn, Amya, Francesca, Katie, and Reyna. Tell them to come to Cabin 1." Leo and Piper nodded, and ran off to get said people.

20 Minutes Later

Soon, everyone was gathered at Cabin 1.

"Love the hair, Katie-Kat!" Conner, Travis, and Francesca said simultaneously. Katie glared, but said nothing.

"Enough," Thalia said, looking irritated.

"We need a plan," Jason stated. Nico snickered.

"Jason, we find the half-bloods. Explain it to them. Make sure Drew doesn't win. The end."

"So mature," Francesca said sarcastically, but she flashed a smile at Nico.

"Like you're one to talk, Francesca," Katie snorted.

"Playing pranks does not mean I'm immature, it means I like a good laugh," Francesca retorted, not looking very surprised.

"Shut up, you two. I understand that you and Francesca aren't lesbian lovers, but I wanna win this thing," Amya said crossly, glaring at the 2.

"Oh, so it's my fault that Francesca's a piece of garbage that was born in a dirty alleyway?" Katie replied, balling her fists.

"Watch what you say, Katie," Travis hissed. "And make sure you have the facts right," Conner growled.

"SHUT UP!" Thalia shouted, looking pissed.

"Katie, Francesca, _don't talk to each other,_" Jason said, looking a bit irritated.

"Enough is enough," Reyna added sternly. Francesca rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. _Does the girl have no shame?_ Nico thought, peering at her.

"Drew's gonna cheat," Francesca stated.

"Why and how?" Jason asked.

"Well, she's a bitch, and she has charmspeak," Travis replied for Francesca._ Huh, _Katie thought. _That's actually kinda smart. _

"You have to be smart if you're gonna play pranks on people," Travis said.

"I said that aloud?" Katie asked, blushing. Francesca smirked, and Amya nodded.

"Guys, _focus,_" Brooklynn stressed the last word.

"Brooklynn's right. And Travis is too," Reyna said, looking around.

"If Drew cheats, she'll probably use charmspeak. But what will she do?" Reyna asked logically.

"I think she'll tell someone on her team to steal the report cards and files, so that way she can see who's dyslexic and ADHD," Annabeth suggested. The team mulled it over.

"Probably." Reyna, Jason, and Thalia agreed. The others nodded.

"But what can we do to stop her?" Travis asked. "She's dyslexic herself, so it'll take her a long time to sit down and read them," Travis reasoned.

"Maybe we can swipe them and put them back where they belong?" Conner suggested.

"Seriously?" Katie asked exasperatedly.

"It _is _a good idea..." Annabeth admitted. Francesca nodded eagerly. Travis grinned at her.

"And who better then the children of Hermes to do it?" Travis asked rhetorically.

"I hate to say it, but they have talent, so they should do it," Katie said.

"Fine," Annabeth said. "We'll do that." Everyone nodded, albeit some reluctantly.

"Perfect. Now we wait." Annabeth said, and the meeting was adjourned.

Λινε Βρεακ

"Katie, let's pack. We're leaving tomorrow, after all," Amya said. "Chiron has rented us a spot in this huge condo. It's supposed to be awesome. He also sent us these cover stories. Apparently, I'm from California. Brooklynn's from South Africa, Francesca's from Cuba, Annabeth & Percy are from New York, Nico's from Las Vegas, Travis and Conner are also from Cuba, Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Leo are from Florida, and Reyna is from Brazil. This is going to be so much fun!" Amya exclaimed dancing happily.

"Oh, I'm also from California!" Katie said as she read the cover story Chiron had given her. "This_ is_ going to be fun!" Katie danced around with Amya. Then, Adelina walked in, smiling.

"Happy much?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yup!" Amya and Katie replied. Adelina laughed.

"You guys are _so _going to lose," she told her sisters, smirking.

"Nuh-uh!" Katie replied, sticking out her tounge. Amya giggled. Adelina grinned at Katie's antics.

"You guys are so odd," she stated. Amya smirked. Adelina waited for something that would make her think that Amya belonged in an asylum.

"Well..." Amya started. "California girls are unforgettable!" Amya sang. Katie cracked up.

"Is that your cover story?" Adelina asked curiously, already thinking about how'd the mental ward would need a special place for these… special people.

"Yup." Amya replied, laughing.

"Oh," Adelina said, understanding how she needed a therapist. And fast. "Very funny," Adelina added dryly. Katie giggled.

"Yeah, we're just hilarious like that." The girls collapsed into fits of giggles.

Λινε Βρεακ

Nico and Francesca walked around, talking. Francesca had swiped a bottle of whiskey and was getting drunk.

"This is going to be fun!" Francesca slurred, grinning lopsidedly. "I'm a Cuban!" Francesca added, taking another swig. Nico laughed, only slightly tipsy, whereas Francesca was barely coherent.

"That Drew Tanaka... such a little cheater!" Francesca continued.

"She's a whore," Nico admitted.

"No she isn't," Francesca said, surprising Nico. "Whores get_ paid_ for their services." Francesca collapsed into fits of laughter. "I-" she hiccuped. "Made a funny!" Then she promptly passed out, leaving Nico to pick her up and carry her to the Hermes cabin.

Λινε Βρεακ

Reyna walked along the shores, deep in thought. She had been surprised when she was picked to compete in the competition. But now she excited. According to the cover story Reyna had gotten, she was wealthy girl from Brazil. Her father owned a big time company and had come to America to set one up north. It was interesting, to say the least. Chiron said they had the whole school year, and that one all the demigods were gathered up, they could spend the rest of it there and and enjoy themselves. Reyna had never gotten to enjoy a typical teenage experience, and she wanted to bond with some of the girls, specifically Annabeth and Piper. She felt that they had never really talked about her old crush on their boyfriends, and Reyna thought that they could become good friends. _Soon, _Reyna thought to herself. _Soon._

Λινε Βρεακ

Thalia quickly changed into her pjs, getting ready to settle in for the night. She was quite tired, but excited too. She had missed out on most teenage experiences, since she had been a tree, and then a Hunter. Chiron had sent them the school books, but made sure to get Greek versions of them so it would be easier. He had also had the children of Hecate charm some printers to print out things in English, even if they originally typed it in English. Even better, he had gotten them magical pens and pencils. They could write in Greek, but it would look like English to others. They were set and ready to go. Thalia had already packed all her stuff and was very excited. She crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep, along with everyone else.

* * *

***Ok, no joke, this is a real last name. Honestly. I found it funny, though because Travis and Conners' last name is Stoll, which sounds like stole, so I thought I would make sense for Francesca's last name to have something to do with Hermes. Don't murder me.**


	3. The Competition Begins

The Competition Begins

"Today is the day! Today is the day!" Amya sang as she skipped around the Demeter cabin. "Wake up Katie!" Katie groaned and threw a pillow at her sister.

"It's too early. Go back to sleep Amya," she mumbled and closed her eyes again. Then she sat bolt upright.

"Amya Vine!" she shrieked. Everyone else in the cabin was startled awake but started laughing hysterically when they saw Katie. Katie was (once again) drenched in rainbow paint with Amya pouring the last of it onto Katie. Katie turned to her sister, glaring.

"You are so dead." Katie growled, and with that she chased Amya out the door.

Λινε Βρεακ

Everyone in camp gathered outside to watch Katie try unsuccessfully to catch Amya.

"Love the pjs!" Travis snickered. Katie glowered, but at that moment Francesca intervened.

"Hold it guys. That is not how you respond to a prank. This is!" Before Amya or Katie knew what was happening, Francesca had whipped out two spray bottle filled to the brim with rainbow paint and squirted the both of them. Katie and Amya now had equally murderous looks on their faces.

"Merge!" They said together. A split second later Francesca was trapped in a vine net and the two girls were holding the spray bottles. _Uh oh, _Francesca thought. "Fuck," she said. But some Hermes kids have the power of making a portal for themselves. And that's what Francesca did. With a wave of her hand, she was back on the ground, free. Francesca grinned cheekily at Amya and Katie, who were astounded. Quickly, Francesca ran in a around them (have I mentioned that children of Hermes can run as fast as sound?), stripping them of weapons and spray paint.

"Nice dagger, Amya," Francesca said, twirling it. "This spray is mine though. You know, it's not very nice to steal, girls." Francesca pouted, then smirked. "Nice try though. Anyways, it's time to go. And Katie, I just _adore _those pjs," Francesca said, giggling.

It was then that Katie realized that Francesca looked 10 times better then her (then again, roadkill looked better then her). Francesca's hair was in intricate (but messy) braids that led down to a long ponytail. She had put on a camo green tank, along with a black leather jacket. Francesca had pulled on some ripped camouflage jeans. The jeans wore tucked into a pair of black wedged sneakers. You know how Hermes is the god of traveling? Francesca was wearing a necklace with a small silver airplane. She had slipped on a spiral bracelet too. Against her own will, Katie found herself thinking that Francesa looked good. Katie turned to Amya.

Amya wore a flowery, indigo dress. She had put on a braided belt around her torso. Amya had also pulled on some black leggings. She had slipped on some purple sandals. Her hair was up in a sleek ponytail. Amya had pinned on some rose earrings and some bracelets. One bracelet was indigo, and it had a small silver bird on it. The other was a thin braided one, and it was in light blue. The last bracelet was also indigo, and it had an infinity symbol on it. Katie blushed, then ran to change. Amya followed, and the other demigods left to eat.

Λινε Βρεακ

Thalia had just been woken up by Jason. "Thals, wake up," he had hissed.

"Ohmygod! We're leaving today!" Thalia'd exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. Jason had laughed and said, "Yeah. Get ready. We leave after breakfast." Right now, he was showering. Thalia quickly got up, brushed her teeth, took a shower, and went to change. _Hmm… _she thought. _What shall I wear? _In the end, Thalia ended up wearing ripped, black jeans, a grey tank, black and white high tops, her circlet, Aegis, and a navy sweatshirt. She obviously grabbed her canister, too. Deciding that chains are good weapons, she added some of those to her jeans.

Walking out the door, Thalia was a bit nervous.

"Hey Thals!" Annabeth said, running towards her. Annabeth grinned when she saw the chains. "We're leaving today," Annabeth stated.

"No shit," Thalia replied, snorting. "So, where's Kelp-For-Brains?" Thalia asked Annabeth, who chuckled.

"Right here, Thals," A voice said behind her. Thalia jumped and whipped around.

"Ah, Perce. What's up?" Thalia asked as they entered the Dining Pavilion. She took a seat at the Stars table, not surprised to see Francesca, Nico, Travis, and Conner already there.

"Aw, Drew! How's your nose?" Francesca called out to the Nebula table, smirking. Thalia stifled a giggle. She was going to like this girl.

"Watch what you say, you little bitch!" Drew shouted, looking pissed.

"You're such a whore, Drew," Thalia said to her.

"Tsk, tsk. She isn't a whore, Thalia," Francesca said to her. Nico cracked up. "Whores get _paid _for their services," Francesca finished, then collapsed into fits of laughter. Nico leaned over the table, still laughing.

"She was drunk last night and said the exact same thing," he said, chuckling. Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"You pick the right friends, Nicky," she said. Nico snorted and began to chat to Percy and Annabeth after scraping some food into the fire.

Soon, Katie arrived with Amya, chatting excitedly. She sat down, and it looked like nothing could ruin her mood.

"Hi Francesca, hey Brooklynn," Amya greeted her friends. Just then Chiron cleared his throat. All noise ceased.

"As you all know today is the day Team Star and Team Nebula go to the K-12 school. Teams, as soon as your done eating grab your stuff and wait at Thalia's pine tree. Good luck to all!" Everyone cheered and in no time the two teams stood side by side at Thalia's tree. Mr. D walked up and started talking. "Congrats Team Stats and Team Nebutat and all that blither-blather. Chiron sent me here to tell you that camp will not be providing transportation. You have to get it yourself. Good day," Mr. D said, and then walked off, leaving the two teams stunned.

Λινε Βρεακ

"I see it!" Leo exclaimed. Jason could control the wind, so they had asked him to get everyone to their condo. "Nice structure," Annabeth commented. She opened her mouth again but Percy cut her off.

"Oh no. Don't you dare give a lecture on all the architecture in that building, Beth," Annabeth looked a little peeved but shut her mouth. Their condo was very cool. The outside was a simple wood design while the inside walls looked like the night, the ceiling the constellations. The furniture was in the living room consisted of Yogi-Bo's, beanbag chairs, and comfy arm chairs and sofas. Each room was tailored to each person's personality.

Francesca, Amya, and Brooklynn had photos of famous riders and horses. Francesca had pranking ideas, Amya had planting books, herbs, and vine designs along the walls, and Brooklynn had makeup and cute design books. Conner and Travis' room was similar to Francesca, but more boyish, obviously, and with a lot more video games. Percy had ocean designs and Annabeth had blueprints of the Eiffel Tower and other famous monuments. Piper had a chill room that was basically a small loft. Jason had the same thing as Piper. Leo had a mini forge, and Thalia had a typical Hunter of Artemis room, silver, designs of the moon, but with lightning and storms, and a gothic, punk design. Reyna had a neat, orderly room like the one she had in Camp Jupiter. Katie had a room similar to Amya. Once they unpacked, Team Star headed out the door for a little orientation of the school.

Λινε Βρεακ

"Stop here," Drew commanded. She climbed out of the car they had "rented" with the rest of Team Nebula. "Rented" for Drew meant charmspeaking a car rental dealer into giving her a free limousine complete with chauffeur. After everyone got out, the limousine sped off to who knows where. Drew walked in and looked around, and narrowed her eyes.

"Daddy took me to a much better hotel once," she complained. "But this will have to do. Team Nebula, unpack. We'll meet in the kitchen soon." With that, Drew left the room.

Λινε Βρεακ

Team Star arrived at the school at the same time Team Nebula did. They glared at each other before a slight cough caused them to turn. The two teams turned to look at a gorgeous woman and very handsome man.

The woman had waist long hair the color of sunlight. Her eyes sparkled a turquoise blue. Her skin was tan and her lips a ruby red. She wore a light green dress, and a rose-colored jacket. White sandals adorned her feet. The man had bronze hair and copper skin. His eyes were a deep, lush green. He was wearing a formal suit. Something about them nagged Annabeth and Percy, but then the man spoke and pushed those thoughts to the back of their minds.

"We are going to give you your orientation. Tomorrow, school starts." The man had a very rich voice. "I am Adam and this is Aaliyah," he said gesturing to the woman. "The girls will go with Adam and the boys go with me," Aaliyah commanded. Quickly, everyone broke into two groups and set off, not once noticing that something suspicious was going on.

Λινε Βρεακ

"And this here is our auditorium," Aaliyah said to the boys and gestured to a large and grand room. "Go inside and have a peek." The boys filed inside. Smirking, Aaliyah followed and locked the door behind her. Hearing the click of the lock Jason whirled around to see Aaliyah... transforming.

Aaliyah's hair turned frizzy and extremely messy, like a bird's nest. Her eyes sunk into their sockets and turned a poisonous violet. Her skin became deathly pale and her lips became devoid of all color. Her teeth lengthened into fangs, dripping a green substance. Her entire body shriveled up. Aaliyah's clothes merged with her and body and a pair of black skeletal wings sprouted from her back.

"L-leo." Jason stuttered and slapped Leo's shoulder. Leo stumbled slightly, then turned to his friend.

"What was that for?" he grumbled. Jason rolled is eyes heavenward. Leo would always remain slightly oblivious to the world, it seemed.

"Aaliyah is a monster!" Jason hissed. Leo's eyes widened.

"Guys, look!" Leo shouted, his fingers alighting with fire. In a flash, Percy had uncapped Riptide, Nico was wielding his Stygian sword, & Travis and Conner both held hunting knives. Jason quickly flipped his coin, which transformed into a sword. The other guys were holding their own choice of weapons. "Charge?" Leo asked. "Charge," Jason confirmed.

Λινε Βρεακ

"Here is our cafeteria. It is enormous but clean," Adam said, then herded the girls into a humongous room with spotless tables and seats. A gleaming counter was set in one wall and a soda machine in another. The girls looked around.

"Very nice," Piper commented, admiring the pristine floor and counter. Drew rolled her eyes and turned back to Adam to try to charmspeak him. The sight she beheld had her frozen in terror.

Adam had locked the door and had a very ugly smirk on his face. His once bronze hair had been leached of color as well as his eyes, mouth, skin, and clothes which had shriveled up to make a tight fit. A colorless aura had expanded around him and he floated a few inches off the ground, looking, for all the world, like a human-shaped ghost. Drew let out a shriek that caught everyone's attention. The last thing Drew remembered was Thalia with a shocked then murderous look in her eyes before she blacked out.

"Girls, there's a monster. And someone protect Drew," Piper added, then took out Katoptris. She saw Reyna wield her spear, glaring at the monster. Annabeth was twirling her dagger. Amya, Katie, and Adelina were holding knives. Francesca was holding silver hunting knives, and had a bow and arrows for back-up. Thalia had Aegis and her spear. Brooklynn was holding a dagger similar to Annabeth's. The girls were glaring fiercely at the monster.

"Your going to regret this, _Adam._" Thalia hissed. And then all Hades exploded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, it's Athena! And only Athena, mind you, 'cause Nyx got herself grounded. Very smart of her, I know. Anyways, you've done the reading, now do the reviewing!**

**-Athena**


	4. A Demigod Experience and a Teenage One

A Demigod Experience... and a Teenage One

"Aargh!" Percy yelled and thrust Riptide into Aaliyah's chest. She blocked the strike with one of her wings. Nico drove his sword into the ground and a crevice appeared. Undead warriors poured out by the dozen. Jason slashed his gold gladius across her wing, effectively cutting it off. Leo sent a ball of fire at the other wing, charring it and some of Aaliyah's skin. She screamed in agony. Travis used the distraction to slice open a gash on her left forearm. Conner swiped his knife across her midsection. Aaliyah let loose a feral scream. Percy tried to sneak up and impale her, but she kicked him hard in the chest. He flew back and landed in a groaning heap. She let loose another angry scream and went into a blood-crazed frenzy.

Aaliyah started kicking and punching wildly. The green substance on her teeth flew everywhere, melting on contact. Leo yelped as his leg melted a little. Nico and the undead warriors charged, giving a distraction to Jason. While Aaliyah was focused on Nico, he stealthily crept up behind her and, with a flick of his gladius, impaled her in the chest. She disintegrated with a look of pure shock on her face until she was just a pile of monster dust.

"If Aaliyah is a monster I bet Adam is one too," Jason reasoned. The guys looked horrified. "Come on. We have to go help the girls."

Λινε Βρεακ

"Oh do you really think you can beat me? That's so cute," Adam said, smirking. He made a puppy dog face. "You can't beat me. I'm an Eraspirit, a Soulless Shadow."

"You know you probably shouldn't tell us what you are, doofus," Thalia chastised him. "Now let's get him. Go!" With that everyone charged. Adam smirked and closed his eyes. He put his hands in a prayer position. For a brief second he glowed silver. Then he was back to being a ghostly form. Or should I say _them_. Six duplicate Adams had appeared making seven in all. "Oh, shit," Francesca cursed. Piper took charge. Sort of.

"Well, attack the others I suppose?" Piper said sarcastically.

Francesca nodded and threw a knife at one of the Eraspirits. Annabeth crept closer to one of the duplicates and stabbed him, jumping back in the nick of time. Meanwhile, Brooklynn bent down to help Drew. As Piper, Annabeth, Amya, and Katie fought the duplicates, Adelina shot her arrows.

"Aw, shucks!" Francesca complained loudly as she got cornered by four Adams. With two throws, they turned into monster sugar.

"Francesca!" Travis and Conner yelled, bursting through the doors. The guys had arrived. They immediately split up, obviously. Percy went to Annabeth, Travis and Conner ran towards Francesca, and Jason sprinted to Piper. Thalia and Reyna fought back-to-back. Leo started throwing balls of fire and Nico ran to fight the original Adam. He seemed more, er, _out there,_ than the others. Or maybe just more idiotic. Either one works fine.

"So Son of Hades, you think you can beat me?" the Eraspirit threw back his head and laughed. "Not a chance!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Adam dear. Hiyah!" Nico thrust the blade through his chest and watched as Adam slowly dissipated to dust. The other Eraspirits started to flicker but didn't disappear.

"They're weaker than before," Jason realized. "Leo, hit them with a concentrated blast of fire energy." Leo closed his eyes and willed a massive fireball into his hand. He sent it at the Adams that the Stolls were trying to kill. The Eraspirit duplicate disappeared in a glimmer of silver. Leo kept firing until no monsters were left and he almost passed out from exhaustion.

"Come on everyone. Let's go back to the condo," Leo said, and then promptly passed out. Oh well.

Λινε Βρεακ

"Up, up! Everyone up!" Annabeth's loud voice awoke Percy from a deep slumber. The sun's rays had just cleared the horizon and the day was still new.

"Too early!" Thalia groaned loudly. She never was a morning person.

"Yeah, well we need a plan," Annabeth shot back. "Everyone better be up in five minutes flat. Or else..." Percy did not want Annabeth on his tail so he hurriedly got up. He thought he heard Thalia mumble something that sounded suspiciously like "bossy brainiac". Percy stumbled to the breakfast table where everyone else was already seated. Annabeth wasted no time in starting to form a plan.

"First off, we need everyone to look for and know the signs of a demigod. Strange accidents, ADHD, dyslexia, and outcasts are to be watched. Once you find a demigod, explain it to them. At the end of the week, Jason brings all the demigods to Camp Half-Blood for a visit, and then brings them back for the rest of the school year. Any questions?" Most nodded groggily, while a few were close to nodding off. Annabeth fixed them with a sharp glare. "Hey! Everyone, wake up!" she screeched and slammed her hands for emphasis. "Now eat your breakfast and prepare. We've got a long day ahead."

Λινε Βρεακ

Over at Team Nebula's condo, a similar process was going on. "Everyone wake up and go to the dining table!" Drew screeched, her voice laden with charmspeak. After several fruitless attempts she had resorted to it. Almost instantly, everyone was shaken awake and getting ready. Once everyone had started eating, Drew began to formulate a plan.

"We have to win, no matter the cost. We can't let those bunch of losers claim the victory. It's our reward. You hear? Our reward!" she nearly shrieked. Everyone nodded numbly and with little emotion.

"Just find as many demigods as possible and bring them to me. I'll do the rest. Got it? Now go and prepare. Team Nebula always has a good appearance!" Everyone disappeared except for Dante Milan, who Drew had told to stay. Drew began to speak - well, charmspeak - to Dante.

"You're going to help me cheat, okay?" Drew sweet-talked him, her voice drenched in magic. He nodded, a little more emotion showing this time. Drew quickly set to work, telling him the various parts of the plan. _Those losers won't know what hit them_, Drew thought, and with a smug smile, continued to talk to Dante.

Λινε Βρεακ

"I hate school," Travis grumbled as he and Conner made their way to their first class.

"Could be a lot worse, bro," Conner replied. They reached the door. Conner grimaced and Travis looked like he was on a train to hell. The first thing they noticed when they walked inside was the teacher. She had gray hair pulled up in a severe bun and sharp blue eyes. Her mouth was bent in an ugly way. Basically she looked like the type of person you did not want to cross. And of course, that's exactly what Travis and Conner did.

As soon as they took their seats, they started thinking up an awesome prank. By lunchtime they were done planning and the teacher had reprimanded them thirty times. Finally, the teacher dismissed the class.

"Lunchtime everyone. We will continue history after." At this she gave a pointed glare to Travis and Conner. They didn't notice. The brothers had already raced out the door and begun to set their prank. By the time they made it to the cafeteria, all their other friends were already eating.

"Why do you look so cheerful?" Annabeth questioned as they slid into their seats. "Wait. Don't answer that." Travis and Conner just smiled. Soon, Thalia finished her lunch and was about to leave when the Stolls stopped her.

"Don't go. Let Drew go first," Travis said, pointing as she walked out the door. Thalia gave them an odd look but looked up when Drew screamed.

Everyone raced to the door to see Drew being drenched in rainbow paint by a huge container. "I will kill you guys!" she screamed and stomped away. Travis and Conner collapsed in hysterical fits of laughter which everyone soon joined. When they got back to their classes, they started laughing again. It was just too much to bear.

All the teachers looked flustered, probably because they were also drenched in rainbow paint. Travis and Conner had rigged all the doors in the school like the cafeteria door. At the end of that day, no demigods were found, but it didn't matter. It was worth it. Drew's face had been priceless. And of course, Travis and Conner once again became known as troublemakers.

Λινε Βρεακ

Francesca, Amya, and Brooklynn walked the halls. Lucky for them, a bitch clique spotted them. The ringleader walked up to them.

"And just who are you?" She asked them rudely. Francesca bristled, opening her mouth, but Brooklynn beat her to it.

"I'm Brooklynn, the blonde is Francesca, and the strawberry chick is Amya," she replied.

"What's your name?" Amya asked. Amya was frosty one. Francesca was fiery one, and Brooklynn was… hmm… I personally think she's earthy. Yes… earthy.

"Oh, I'm Evelyn. The brunette is Rebecca and the redhead is Alexis. We have a bit of a reputation here, so-" Evelyn was cut off by Francesca.

"A reputation as bitches, I suppose?" she asked her. People heard her of course, and gathered around. Brooklynn wasn't too surprised, and reacted wuickly.

"Sorry about Francesca!" Brooklynn exclaimed, elbowing said girl. But Evelyn was seething. She tossed her head and glared at Francesca.

"Watch what you say, new girl," she started. Once again, Francesca cut her off.

"As much as I want to congratulate you on forming coherent sentences, I have better things then to talk to some brainless whore," Francesca said, and stalked off. Evelyn opened her mouth again.

"Why, you little-" Evelyn started. Amya wanted to roll her eyes at the girl's stupidity.

"Are you blind? She's gone!" Amya exclaimed, and ran after Francesca. Brooklyn looked at Evelyn, and walked away. Her friends were a bit difficult to manage sometimes. Brooklynn really was too nice.

Λινε Βρεακ

Annabeth walked around the school, looking for Percy. Soon, she found him cornered by some brunette. As Annabeth walked towards them, she bristled at the brunette's words.

"So, are you single?" The girl asked, smiling seductively. Percy looked disgusted and irritated.

"Actually-" Percy started, but was cut off.

"I'm his girlfriend," Annabeth said, kissing him lightly. She turned to the pissed brunette. "Is there anything else you wanted?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. The brunette glared, annoyed but a bit, er, nervous.

"No. I, um, actually, I gotta go. Bye!" The girl turned on her heel and ran off. Percy grinned down at Annabeth.

"Jealousy is cute on you, Beth." Annabeth shoved him playfully. "Shut up!" she exclaimed, her face beet red. Percy smirked but didn't say anything. The couple walked to their next class, joking and being their usual selves.

Λινε Βρεακ

Piper wandered around from class to class. Not looking, she bumped in to someone. "Shit! I'm so-" Piper stopped talking when she saw who it was. "Drew," she snarled.

"Why, is that the best way to greet your cousin, Pipes?" Drew asked sweetly. "Depends on which cousin," Piper replied icily.

"Evelyn! Want to meet my favorite cousin?" Drew gestured for a blonde to come over. The blonde - Evelyn - walked over.

"Who are you?" Evelyn asked. "I'm Piper, Drew's cousin," Piper replied.

"She's your cousin? I honestly don't see the resemblance. Drew has looks. You look like a piece of trash, Miss Knockoffs," Evelyn stated, wrinkling her nose. Piper frowned and her hand closed on Katoptris. Unknown to Piper, Jason was walking up behind her. He clapped his hands over her eyes.

"Prepare to die, Pipes." Jason snarled. Piper laughed. "Hi, Jason," she said, turning around. She pried his hands off her face and kissed him lightly, then turned back to Drew.

"I met up with Drew. You remember my darling cousin, right?" Piper asked him. Drew frowned and glared daggers at Piper. Jason glared at Drew.

"Of course," Jason replied. He turned to Piper, but talked to Drew.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but Piper and I have to go to class. Bye." Jason interlaced his hand with Piper's. "Bye!" Piper waved at Drew, smirking. The pair walked off, leaving Evelyn and Drew in the dust.

"How in heavens did your ugly cousin get such a handsome guy?" Evelyn looked astonished. Drew glared at the wall.

"I don't know but she is gonna regret the day she made fun of me." Drew snarled and stalked off.

* * *

**So, whattya think? R&R, people! R-E-V-I-E-W! Honestly! We sorta kinda maybe need to know if this is good or not. We'll post another chappie soon. Ta-ta!**

**-Nyx and Athena**


	5. Working Like Satyrs

Working Like Satyrs

Brooklynn yawned and sat up. Today was the second day of demigod hunting. At the dining table, everyone was silent and relaxed but there was a tense atmosphere. Yesterday had seemed like fun, especially with the Stoll's prank. Everyone had only just begun to realize their mission. Brooklynn sat down and hurriedly wolfed down her breakfast. Everyone then got up and headed for the school.

Λινε Βρεακ

Drew sauntered down the hall, leading a group of three girls. One was a blonde, the other a brunette, and the last, a redhead. Thalia snarled as they swaggered past. Drew stopped in her tracks.

"Why hello there _Thalia,_" she said, saying the last word like it was an insult. Thalia gave Drew her death glare. She flinched involuntarily. Thalia smirked.

"Who's this?" the blonde asked.

"I'm Thalia. You think you would've figured that out when Drew said hi to me," Thalia told her gruffly, not exactly wanting to talk to Drew and her brand new bitch clique.

"I saw someone a couple days ago. Maybe -" Amya's voice carried down the hallway.

"Not here, Amya!" Francesca hissed.

"Francesca's right. We _must _be careful when we discuss Francesca's love life," Brooklynn reprimanded her, but with a small smile, as Brooklynn could never be unkind. Francesca glared.

"Thank god I have no love life. I'd have to where make-up and interact with guys," she muttered under her breath. Thalia smiled. _Artemis would like her, _she thought.

"Drew, it's the bitch!" the blonde hissed.

"Francesca isn't a bitch, blondie," Thalia snapped.

"Evelyn, don't insult her. Actually, don't talk to her. See, she has some brothers that are really cute, but they're overprotective," Drew instructed the blonde - no, Evelyn. The girl turned towards her.

"Oh, you mean the blondes?" Evelyn asked. "They're pretty cute, I suppose."

"Actually, as cute as we are, we wouldn't date anyone that calls our sister a bitch," a voice said from behind Evelyn. Thalia grinned, amused.

"Travis, Conner. What's up?" Thalia asked the pranksters.

"Well, I was kind of hoping the person that insulted my sister," Conner started.

"Would be a guy, so we could pummel him," Travis continued.

"But since it's a girl, we'll have to stick with insulting and degrading said girl, along with some pranks," they finished. Evelyn turned bright red and stalked off with Drew. Thalia couldn't help but tease Travis and Conner.

"Aw, I'm sure Francesca will just _adore _being looked out for by her bros," Thalia teased them. Travis smirked, Conner grinned, and both waved goodbye.

"Adios!" The two said simultaneously, and walked off. _Interesting, _Thalia thought, and started walking to her class.

Λινε Βρεακ

Reyna walked the halls, scanning every person. Since she wasn't paying attention she bumped into someone. Actually, two people. "Ow!" Leo exclaimed. Reyna had bumped Piper who, in turn, had accidentally pushed Leo onto the floor. He stood up, rubbing his elbow. Reyna paused awkwardly. Even though they were all on Team Star, she hadn't really gotten to know Piper or Leo. More so Piper because she was a bit afraid she would resent her for liking Jason.

"So Reyna," Piper hesitated. "Spotted any demigods?" "No, not yet," Reyna responded. Reyna turned to Leo, who oddly enough, was silent. Reyna had seen that Leo was super energetic and seriously ADHD. He had a good sense of humor and was very good with machines. She was strangely drawn to Leo's aspects, both good and bad. Oh gods, did she _like _Leo? She felt her cheeks heat up. Reyna pushed the thought out of her mind. She'd deal with it later. She looked to Piper, who was starting to talk.

"Just so you know Reyna, I don't hate you for liking Jason."

"It was that obvious?" Reyna asked, blushing like mad. Piper gave her a look that Reyna took to mean _duh, it was written on your face._ "Yeah, well thanks for clearing that up. I may have avoided you because I thought you hated me," Reyna admitted. Piper put her arm around Reyna's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We get a fresh start. Come on. We have to get to class." They walked off, leaving behind a very silent Leo.

Λινε Βρεακ

Leo was in deep thought. And just so you know, he isn't an idiot. It's just that thinking interferes with being insane.

_Reyna'sprettyReyna'sprettyReyna'sprettyReyna'spret ty, _Leo thought. Followed by, _I'm in deep shit._ Why did he have to fall for the ones out of his league? Seriously! Why couldn't he fall for someone like... um, well, someone else. After all, Reyna would never _actually_ date him. Or like him, for that matter. So therefore, Leo should really start on building that Slap-Leo-In-The-Face machine. Dear god, he wasn't Leo Valdez anymore. He was Zedlav Oel, an opposite of Leo Valdez. Ugh. He needed some advice from Travis and Conner. They were probably the ones with most experience falling for a girl out of their league. Shut up, brain. Don't think. _It interferes with being nuts, remember? _Honestly, he was going to die if someone didn't waltz up to him and started to -

"Leo! You coming or are you going to stay on the floor?" Piper called out to him. Leo gathered his stuff and walked towards Piper and Reyna.

"Ah, Pipes. You ruined my very sensual encounter with the floor," Leo told her. Reyna made a face.

"That sounds lovely," she started. "But floors can't fuck anyone, so you're going to have to have a sex-free relationship." Reyna finished, smirking.

"You dropped the F-bomb!" Leo exclaimed. Piper snickered.

"I think it was the sex-free part that actually bothered you, Leo." she told him.

"You can see right through me, Piper," Leo replied dryly. They laughed and continued their way to class.

Λινε Βρεακ

Annabeth hurried through the hall, determined to get to class early. Oh, what would Percy say if he had just heard that? Annabeth smiled, shook her head, and ran smack into Dante Milan.

"Sorry," Annabeth apologized, as she picked up her books.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." Annabeth noticed Dante was rather hurriedly picking up his stuff and that his eyes were slightly glazed and unfocused. As she bent to pick up her last book, she noticed seven files on the floor. She scooped them up and hid them inside her textbook.

"Bye now, gotta go." And with that, Annabeth zoomed off.

Λινε Βρεακ

"Look! It's the witch!" Leo heard from down the hall. "Haha, show me some magic, witch!" Leo ran down the hallway. He found a petite girl about his age, with long, curly black hair and emerald green eyes. Her eyes flashed. Leo decided he'd pull a Sammy.

"And cut!" he shouted. "No, no, no. This will not do. You see, Miss..."

"Wiccan," the girl muttered. Leo continued.

"Miss Wiccan is a damsel in distress!" Leo winked to show her he was joking.

"You, sir, are the villain who is intent on killing Miss Wiccan. We need a superhero!" The girl was biting her lip so hard that it bled.

"Now, the superhero shall be... Leo Valdez, also known as Supreme Lord of the Universe! He retaliates by punching the villain in the face," Leo paused and punched the guy, who swore and backed away. Leo continued.

"Then, the Lord of the Universe saves Miss Wiccan from death!" he finished. The girl cracked up.

"It's Mackenzie," she said, laughing.

"Leo Valdez, Supreme Lord of the Universe." Leo introduced himself. He decided that he would ask the girl a small, slightly offensive question.

"How come they call you a witch?" Mackenzie eyed him.

"The people that tease me are turned into animals, sprout rabbit ears, or are forced into extremely tight, pink tutus," she told him, hoping Leo would believe her. To Mackenzie's surprise, he nodded.

"Your mom isn't around is she? And you have dyslexia and ADHD," he stated. Mackenzie's jaw dropped. Leo spoke once more.

"You're a demigod. A child of Hecate, I bet. A daughter of magic. I'm a child of Hephaestus." Mackenzie looked like she was going to explode from information overload.

"What's a demigod?" she asked.

"You know the Greek myths?" Leo asked. Mackenzie nodded.

"They're real. The gods and goddesses, the monsters, and the demigods," Leo answered. Mackenzie interrupted him. "So Hecate is my mother?" Leo nodded his head.

"I'll explain more to you later. I have to go now. Bye!" Leo walked off, leaving Mackenzie with a serious amount of info to digest.

Λινε Βρεακ

"I can't believe it. Another day gone and we haven't found a demigod. Not one!" Thalia ranted. Katie and Thalia were heading to the condo when they were stopped by Drew.

"No luck? Poor you," Drew said with a smirk on her face. "I on the other hand have had way more luck. Katie, Thalia, meet Evelyn, the newest daughter of Aphrodite." Evelyn smirked at their shocked faces. "Now I'm off. I still have a lot to explain to Evelyn." With that, Drew and Evelyn sauntered off.

Λινε Βρεακ

"Meet at the dining table ASAP!" Thalia ordered.

"Aw, come on Thals," Percy whined. He got shocked with electricity. Five minutes later, everyone was gathered around the table.

"Drew has found a demigod," Thalia stated. Everyone looked stunned.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked.

"You know Evelyn, the blonde bitch. She is Aphrodite's daughter." Everyone let the message sink in before a look of grim determination set in.

"There's another thing," Annabeth said. "I found out how Drew is going to cheat." Everyone tensed up. "I ran into Dante in the hall. He had these," Annabeth held up seven manila files. "They're school files from the main office about the students. I'd reason that Drew charmspeaked Dante into stealing them, to throw any suspicion off her, if found."

"How do you know Dante is being charmspeaked?" Piper asked. "His eyes were glazed and unfocused," Annabeth answered. Piper nodded.

"I might be able to counteract it, but it would take some eye-to-eye time." Piper looked deep in thought.

"In the meantime, we have to find some demigods," Reyna stated.

"I think I know one," Leo said, bouncing in his seat excitedly. Everyone stared with wide eyes. "Well, I have a friend -" Piper snorted at Leo's words, but he ignored her. "Her name's Mackenzie. I'm pretty sure she's the daughter of Hecate," Leo finished, glaring at Piper. She smiled sweetly.

"How are you so sure she's a daughter of Hecate, or even a demigod?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well, she does have dyslexia and ADHD, so I assumed she was a demigod. Then there's the fact that... eccentric things happen to the people who make fun of her. Things like sprouting rabbit ears, getting changed into different animals, and being forced into ridiculously tight, pink tutus if you're a boy." Everyone snickered at this. "So yeah, I'm pretty sure," Leo concluded. Reyna couldn't help but admire the way Leo handled himself. Actually be serious, but always with a little humor. _Snap out of it Reyna!_ She scolded herself. She realized she had spent the last thirty seconds staring at Leo and flushed with embarrassment.

"OK, so, Mackenzie's a demigod. Does anyone have anything else to say?" Annabeth asked. Everyone shook their heads. "OK then. Meeting adjourned." Everyone left the table and went upstairs.

Λινε Βρεακ

"Meeting at the table in five minutes. Don't you dare be late," Drew threatened. Drew had taken Evelyn to the condo to meet the other members of Team Nebula. Exactly five minutes later, everyone had gathered round the table. Everyone looked shocked to find a blonde beside Drew. Drew cleared her throat.

"Everyone, this here is Evelyn, a daughter of Aphrodite. She is our first find." Everyone nodded appreciatively. "Now Dante, where are those files you got?" Dante fidgeted and looked down. He mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that?" Drew asked threateningly.

"I lost the files," Dante whispered.

"What!" Drew screeched. "How could you lose something so important?" Dante looked rightfully embarrassed.

"What files?" Kira asked.

"It's nothing." Drew calmed down and started charmspeaking.

"Everyone here will forget everything about the files, except for Dante and Evelyn. Dante tomorrow, you will steal more files. Now go." Drew shooed them off and sighed heavily, deep in thought.

Λινε Βρεακ

Unbeknownst to them, a member of Team Star had listened to every word. Mackenzie had turned invisible and slipped through the open window. She listened to their general plans and to their private plans. She was also not affected by charmspeak as charmspeak was magic and she was basically a daughter of magic. Mackenzie smiled and slid out, hurrying back to Team Star's condo to report word for word.


	6. What Would You Do For 5 Files

What Would You Do For Five Files

Once Mackenzie had come back and told them about Drew and her plans (what a bitch!) everyone had turned to Piper.

"OK, Pipes, you have to charmspeak Dante. And fast!" Jason exclaimed.

"It might not work. Drew is a very powerful sorceress and her charmspeak is-"

"Easy to repel," Mackenzie muttered, cutting Piper off.

"Be quiet," Reyna hissed.

"As I was saying, Drew's a tad bit…" Piper continued, only to be cut off again by Francesca.

"Bitchy? My thoughts exactly."

"Shut. Up! I'll need time. Dante will have already stolen the files!" Piper exclaimed. Travis and Conner wore smirks.

"You guys are idiots. Dante will get those files -"

"But, Drew won't get to see them -"

"'Cause we're going to steal 'em."

Team Star (minus Mackenzie, who was looking at them oddly) rolled their eyes.

"Honestly, do you practice that?" Katie asked, groaning. Brooklynn snickered.

"No, they just have this 6th sense. It's actually quite cool," she informed Katie. Conner flashed her a smile. Francesca looked at Conner, then Brooklynn, and then Conner again. _Ah, blackmail, _she thought. _Such a beautiful thing._ Amya had the same train of thought when Travis's eyes lingered on Katie for a bit. The girls wore identical smirks, and couldn't wait to torture their siblings. _  
_

Λινε Βρεακ

"Wow, his technique is bad," Travis whispered to his brother. They were hiding behind a giant potted plant, watching Dante messily steal the files.

"Hermes would be ashamed of him!" Conner hissed back. Finally, Dante finished.

"Come on, Travis, lets go!" Conner hurried to clean up Dante's mess while Travis pulled out five identical files filled with paper with nonsense words from his book bag. They ran after Dante. It was after school so no one else was here. As they tailed Dante, they became as silent as the shadows that hid them - until Dante reached the front door.

Conner rapped a metal ladle from their condo on the hard marble floor. Dante spun around, his pupils diluting from fear. Travis, on the other side of the hall, banged his own ladle. As Dante turned for a second time, Conner darted from the shadows and snatched his bag. He turned around and saw Conner running away, Travis on his heels. They turned the corner and for a second were hidden from view. As they rounded the corner, Travis switched the real files for the fake files. They ran for the back door. Dante thundered after them. They had opened the door when the bag slipped of Travis' arm. There was no time to get it so the Stolls ran away without any prizes. Or so it seemed.

Λινε Βρεακ

Dante hurriedly snatched up the precious bag. If he lost the files one more time, Drew was going to have it out with him. Shaking his head, he focused on the stroke of luck he had gotten. Supposedly. If the bag hadn't slipped from Travis' shoulder, he didn't know what he would've done. But what he didn't know was that Travis had allowed the back to slip through his fingers so that it would be a big surprise when they discovered the real files gone.

Λινε Βρεακ

"We got the files!" Conner exclaimed as the Stolls ran into the dining room/meeting room. Everyone cheered as Travis dumped the files on the table. Annabeth rifled through them with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Drew doesn't seem to want any one specific person's file. She's just gonna let Dante steal as many as he can than look through them herself. That could be worrying."

"How Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"It means Travis and Conner will have to steal all the files every time instead of the ones we know are demigods," Amya answered for Annabeth. Everyone looked none too happy at this.

"Well I have an idea," Mackenzie said. Everyone's ears perked up.

"What is it?" Francesca finally asked.

"Well if you want to know." Mackenzie leaned against the wall and began telling them her brilliant plan.

Λινε Βρεακ

"Good job, Dante. Please hand me the files," Drew ordered. Dante handed her the bag. As Drew rifled through the files, she shrieked. "What the heck, Dante? These aren't the files!"

Λινε Βρεακ

"So, basically, we edit the files so it seems that no one in the school has dyslexia and ADHD, and everyone's parents are biologically related to them and alive but make copies of them before we edit them?" Brooklynn asked Mackenzie to clarify. Mackenzie nodded.

"I'll use my magic so all the staff don't see it if they go through the files."

Everyone at the table nodded. Francesca, Travis, and Conner were grinning widely. They liked the new girl.

"So, everyone go to bed. We'll talk later," Annabeth said. The meeting was adjourned.

Λινε Βρεακ

"You're an idiot, Dante! How could you mix up the files! We need to win! Team Star is full of smarter people! What the heck! WHY IS IT THAT YOU CAN'T DO THE JOB, YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!" Drew screamed at Dante, who's eyes had widened. She had been ranting at him like crazy.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU STEAL THE FILES, DOUBLE CHECK THEM! NOW GET OUT!" Drew finished angrily. Dante ran out of the room, and Drew sat down, still incredibly pissed. Like, 'Voldemort had just failed to kill Harry Potter again' pissed.

Λινε Βρεακ

"It's beautiful," Mackenzie murmured. Mackenzie, Jason and two other demigods were flying over Camp Half-Blood. It had been time for the trip to take the new demigods to half-blood camp. Beck Sol, a child of Apollo, had his eyes glued to the camp, particularly the archery range. Colton Adams, a son of Morpheus looked astonished.

"I didn't think it would be this...amazing." His brain raced to comprehend all the sights he was seeing. Jason landed in front of the Big House. Chiron stood outside to meet them.

"Jason, my boy, welcome back." Chiron was in wheelchair mode and there was a sparkle in his eyes. Mackenzie looked him over, her eyes turning a shade bluer. Probably doing a magic analyze. She'd first discovered this ability when she was able to find her iPod, disguised as a leaf with Demeter magic, by looking at it. Travis, Conner, and Amya had payed dearly for that trick. Jason could still picture the three fluffy white bunnies, two wearing pink tutus, the third a blue unitard, respectively.

"You're a centaur, aren't you?" Mackenzie asked. Chiron nodded.

"Well what do we have here. A child of Hecate I presume?" Mackenzie nodded.

"A centaur..." Beck looked thoughtful. Then his eyes lit up. "I'll recite a poem for you!" He exclaimed.

"NO!" everyone shouted except for Chiron.

"Son of Apollo? Yes, your father was well known for his...peculiar poems. And who are you?" Chiron asked Colton.

"He's a son of Morpheus," Jason answered.

"Aah, what a pleasure. Please come inside. I'll tell you all about Camp Half-Blood and show you my centaur form. But first I need to learn your names. He rolled into the Big House, Mackenzie, Colton, and Beck right behind. Jason sighed and jumped into the winds. He was tired from a week of demigod hunting and all he wanted to do was go to the condo and nap. He'd have to pick them up later. With a big yawn, Jason headed away.

Λινε Βρεακ

_Oh my gods! _Francesca thought as she slowly backed away. _I'm in deep shit! What was I thinking?_ She had walked in a room and had been ambushed by… wait for it… Conner and Brooklynn snogging. It was hideous. Conner, bless him, looked up, then his jaw dropped.

"Er, hi Francecsca…"

"AMYA! YOU OWE ME 10 DOLLARS!" Francesca yelled. Amya (and the rest of Team Star) raced down when they heard Francesca yell. They all cracked up when they saw Brooklynn and Conner on the couch, catching on quickly. Amya slapped 10 dollars in Francesca's hand, scowling. Travis was gasping for breath.

"My little bro's getting some action!" He laughed.

"He's definitely getting more then you, Stoll," Leo replied cheekily. Francesca, Amya, and Katie howled. Percy, Nico, and Jason had tears running down their faces. Reyna, Mackenzie, and Annabeth were rolling on the floor. Brooklynn got up and curtsied. Conner bowed.

"Well, Travis, maybe you'll get a kiss from a girl one day," Conner replied, smirking. Leo cracked up again when he realized the Travis hadn't gotten kissed.

"Honestly, Francesca's gotten a snog before, and she's unapproachable, dude!" He gasped.

"LEO VALDEZ! YOU WILL DIE IN A HOLE ALL ALONE! HOW DARE -" Francesca promptly started screaming at Leo (honestly, Travis and Conner were so overprotective), but was cut off by her brothers.

"Francesca, is the elf-"

"Implying that you-"

"Our little sister-"

"Has gotten snogged by a guy?" They finished.

"Fuck, Valdez. You've ruined me," was the only reply they got before she ran.

Λινε Βρεακ

_Any challenges here at all? _Mackenzie thought. She was here on a mission to edit and copy the files. The security had been horrible, especially for a daughter of Hecate. She reached the file room. The lock proved to be the same garbage as the rest of the trash security. Inside, she found a computer, a pen, and paper on a long, low table. She turned the computer on. The screen glowed a brilliant green-blue. A lock came up with a password to unlock it. Mackenzie looked at the screen, her eyes turning bluer, but only the tiniest amount. The keyboard glowed. Letters appeared fast and furious across the screen. For a second all that could be seen was a whirlwind of black letters. Next second, the screensaver came up. It was only a simple matter after that to find the computerized files but she was aware of the time slowly ticking away. She had picked to do this mission during lunchtime which didn't give her all that much time. Mackenzie knew that the second lunch ended, the secretary would come back here to man the computer again. she could almost hear the death tick of the clock slowly moving forward. It was lucky Drew didn't know that the files were also stored on the computer. That would've been big trouble. Mackenzie hurriedly finished up.

First, she copied all the files into her brain and into a USB port. Then she set her magic to work again. Her eyes filtered all the information and edited anything that could spell _demigod_ to Drew. As she was finishing up, she heard the secretary coming back. She let her impulse take over. Quickly, she saved the edits and shut off the computer. Then she turned invisible and somersaulted into the air. She was just in time. The secretary opened the door not a second later. She stared at the long, thin face of the secretary and her magic turned on. A mental connection was forged and she sent a stream of thoughts the secretary's way. _The files have not changed at all. Not one gigabyte. Nothing. _Mackenzie repeated the string of words four times, then slipped out the window. Now anyone staff who looked at the secretary or those who she had affected, would not know the files had changed. As Mackenzie sped away, another figure hopped out of the office.

It was a small, pretty, innocent-looking girl. Her chocolate waves fluttered in the wind. She showed two cute dimples when she smiled her beautiful, dazzling smile. Her little brown eyes gazed up at you with the aforementioned heart melting smile. She still had some baby fat which made her look even more adorable. But in the world of demigods, nothing that perfect is ever just what it seems. And that is exactly what the little girl was. Because under that cute mask of a face lay a ruthless murderer intent on killing the two teams. But even worse, she had been sent by an immortal.


	7. Go Knock Him Dead

Go Knock Him Dead

"You did it?" Reyna asked, already sliding into 'Roman Leader' mode. Which was pretty much her only mode. Oh well. Mackenzie nodded.

"OI! TEAM STAR! DOWN HERE!" Reyna shrieked. Then, as an afterthought, "NOW!"

Team Star raced down the stairs. Most were laughing gleefully. Francesca, Travis, and Conner were clapping along to a chant. (Which had no beat whatsoever. But, they were children of Hermes, not Apollo. Don't be mean. Really.)

"_Mackenzie! Mackenzie!_

_You're the best!_

_Drew can try to give us sass,_

_But we'll tell her to kiss our ass!"_

Amya, Katie, and Brooklynn giggled. Percy, Piper, Nico, and Leo snickered. Jason and Reyna rolled their eyes. Thalia grinned. Poor Mackenzie blushed, ever the humble one. Leo clapped her on the back.

"Thanks for the help, Kenzie. If we ever need you, we'll call you, 'kay? Keep in touch," he told her. Mackenzie nodded, expecting it. She had done the job.

"If you don't beat Drew, I'll murder you guys," Mackenzie stated, then left the condo after saying bye. Travis and Conner looked at Francesca casually.

"So, Francesca, you never did tell us who kissed you," Travis stated. Francesca rolled her eyes. Brothers: Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em. Well, that applied to all men, not just bros.

"I don't really plan on telling you, I'm afraid," Francesca responded, checking her nails, bored.

"We weren't really giving you an option, 'Cesca," Conner replied.

"I wasn't really looking for an alternate answer," Francesca replied smoothly, her eyes flaring up. Leo and Percy sniggered. Nico smiled slightly.

"Need an ice pack for that burn, Stoll?" Leo asked, slinging an arm around Francesca. Nobody (but Francesca herself) noticed Nico's eyes darken.

"You're my new best friend, Outlaw," Leo told Francesca. When she didn't respond, still looking at Nico, he nudged her.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure, Valdez. I'd love too be your new best friend. There's just one small problem…" she trailed off.

"What would that problem be, Outlaw?"

"Well, Valdez, I'm afraid I'm much, much, much better at pranking then you are. Get higher on the scale, then we'll talk," Francesca replied, grinning, and shrugged of Leo's arm. She had looked directly at Nico as she said this, and felt satisfied when she saw him smile. Of course, Leo looked put-out, so Francesca had winked at him. _Problem solved, _she thought. Then, the most ridiculous thing happened.

"Hey, Katie," Travis called to her. She looked up. Amya saw that her sister's eyes were red. _What happened? _she wondered. Francesca smiled, knowing what would happen. Or at least, she had a damn good idea about what would happen.

"Yeah, Stoll?" Katie asked tiredly.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Travis asked Katie. That woke her up.

"No," she replied instantly, not even thinking about. Francesca's smile grew wider.

"I wasn't really giving you another option," Travis shot back.

"I wasn't really looking for an alternate answer."

"You found one anyway."

"Really? I don't see it."

"You're blind then."

"You're deaf," Katie told him.

"Trust me, it's just that I don't speak 'I don't want to go out with Travis Stoll'," Travis responded, grinning himself.

"Then you need a tutor," Katie said, looking like she was torn between scowling and smiling.

"I'm well-versed, Katie."

"You're so immature, Travis."

"Oh, Katie. There's _nothing _immature about me, or premature, for that matter." The girls groaned at the reply. The guys sniggered.

"Oh, Travis. I really don't care," Katie replied wearily.

"Katie, will you go out with me?"

"Sure."

"Wait, what?" Leo asked. No one answered. Leo rolled his eyes._ Typical,_ he thought.

"Oh, ok. Ignore me," he grumbled. "Bah humbug!"

* * *

"Tell me, Addie. Have you finished your job yet?" A man asked. He wasn't handsome. He wasn't ugly. He was more of a broken toy, rewinded one to many times. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and many scars. The most noticeable one ran from his forehead to his cheek. The man had an eye-patch, and one could guess why. He had a bit of muscle, but not too much. He was also reasonably tall, but he wasn't huge or anything. Maybe 6 feet.

"Sorry, Neo. I haven't really figured out much… other then there's a very powerful daughter of Hecate, but she hasn't been trained. I also found what I believe to be their headquarters," Addie replied. 'Neo' scowled. Addie didn't seem surprised. She took it in stride.

"Adelaide…" he said warningly. Adelaide rolled her eyes, looking bored. Personally, she thought Neo should give her more credit.

"Neoptolemus," she mimicked. "Dear gods, Neo. I'll get the bloody job done. But don't blame me for your insecurities." Neo scowl deepened. He didn't seem to do well with insults.

"I'm not insecure!" Neo protested. Adelaide looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. Sure… yeah, no.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Neo." Neo's scowl could rival Nico di Angelo's right now. Ridiculous. Neo, not insecure? Again, no.

"Just get the job done, ok?" Neo told her. Adelaide rolled her eyes again.

"I believe I told you I would, so shut up."

Neo did. Finally.

Λινε Βρεακ

"Hey, Katie," Amya entered her room. Her sister turned around from the computer, eyes still rimmed with red. Amya felt a pang of sympathy for her sibling.

"Yeah?" she asked. Amya decided to be straightforward.

"What made you cry?" she asked. Katie looked at her.

"You really want to know?" she asked Amya. Amya nodded. Katie sighed and began to talk.

_Flashback- Katie's POV:_

_Mist arose in my room. I grinned. My boyfriend from Camp Half-Blood, Michael, said he would be able to Iris-Message me today. I had given Iris a drachma, not being able to wait. But when the picture cleared, I was about to hurl._

_Sitting there, on the bench, was Michael. And someone else. I choked. Honestly, how long has he been cheating on me? And, honestly, with Brianna, the girl from Aphrodite? She's practically a stripper. Tears welled up in my eyes. Dear gods! It wasn't exactly a small kiss, either! I coughed loudly. Michael looked up, surprised. I crossed my arms and jerked my chin up._

_"Katie?" Michael's eyes widened._

_"So, I suppose you played Spin the Bottle?" I snarled._

_"Katie, I -" I cut him off angrily._

_"Shut_ up, _Michael. I can't believe you've been doing this. How long has it been going on?" I asked, glaring. Brianna looked at me. Michael looked lost._

_"How long, Michael?"_

_"Before we started dating…" He murmured. My jaw dropped. Michael and I had been dating for, what, 6 months? Maybe more? I give him a vicious glare and swiped my hand through the mist. Almost immediately, I broke down into tears. A small part of my mind heard the door opening.  
_

_"What happened, Katie?" A soft voice asked. I looked up to see Francesca, looking pretty and mischievous._

_"Why would you care? Honestly, why are you even here, bitch? Get out, already," I snarled angrily._

_"You think you're the only girl that has gotten cheated on, Katie?" she asked me, looking me straight in the eye. I sniffled. Francesca Outlaw, cheated on? I don't think so._

_"No, but I don't think you have. You don't know what it feels like, I'm sure," I muttered. Francesca rolled her eyes._

_"You thought wrong, Katie. I gave everything to a boy that gave me nothing. Now, come on, I know loads of boys that love you and would never hurt you intentionally."_

_"Give me one," I demanded. Francesca raised her eyebrow._

_"Travis." My jaw dropped as she said this. OK, I might of had a small crush on Travis… OK, it wasn't exactly small, but… Francesca interrupted my thoughts.  
_

_"So, I suggest getting over the jerk that played you, and wake up. Travis isn't a cheater, and he's been saving his first kiss for you."_

_"I'll think about it."_

_"'Kay. But when finally go out, I get to pick out your outfit," Francesca told me. I nodded. She walked out._

_OK, so Francesca wasn't that bad… and Travis wasn't either. I decided I'd play with the idea for a day or two… after all, one date couldn't hurt… and my relationship with Michael hadn't been perfect… well, I suppose I'll see._

_End of Flashback_

-Third Person Again-

"Wow, Katie. I'm so sorry," Amya said. Katie shook her head.

"Don't be."

"So, lemme get this straight. Francesca, Francesca-Outlaw-Who-Can't-Go-A-Day-Without-Her-Te mper-Flaring-Up, helped you? Funny… she's always bitching about you… haha. I'll hold this over her head forever… even better, she told you about Jack - the guy," Amya stopped talking abruptly. Katie looked curious.

"Oh, yeah. So, she had a boyfriend?" Amya nodded.

"Gods, she loved that guy… he played her though. Francesca doesn't like talking about it."

"Is her old boyfriend the one who was covered in black and blue for 2 weeks?" Katie asked. Amya nodded. The Hermes Cabin had done quite a number on him… the thought made Amya smile.

"That was Travis and Conner. The whole Hermes cabin played pranks on him for months…" Amya trailed off, grinning widely.

"Wait, so Jackson from the Apollo cabin screwed Francesca over?" Katie asked, to clarify. Amya nodded again.

"Brookie and I didn't trust him, but Francesca loved him. It's quite sad… she got over him though. Don't tell 'Cesca I told you, 'kay?" Amya said, smile faltering. Katie nodded, and felt sympathetic for the Hermes girl. She hadn't deserved what that guy did.

* * *

"Omigod! You're going on a date with Travis!" Amya, Brooklynn, and Francesca were in Katie's room, getting her ready. Katie was pale and wringing her hands. Francesca was doing a small happy dance, but then stopped and began to look through Katie's clothes. Brooklynn was getting some makeup, nail polish, and lotions. Amya was trying to calm Katie down.

"Ugh. I love your sense of style, Kate, but you have absolutely _nothing,_" Francesca complained as she sifted through her closet. Suddenly, she grinned and pulled out spiked heels.

"You never told me you had these," she teased. Katie rolled her eyes. She had bought those on a whim, but had never worn them. Francesca went back to her outfit searching. Meanwhile, Brooklynn was holding up eyeshadows to Katie, looking them over.

"Navy or cobalt?" she asked. Katie looked bewildered. Brooklynn sighed. Amya laughed to herself. Her sister was such a good source of entertainment.

"Brookie Cookie, I don't you understand. Katie is a bit of an… idiot when it comes to makeup," Amya explained to her friend. 'Brookie Cookie' sighed again, but smiled.

"Francesca, navy or cobalt?" she called. Francesca thought about that, then made her decision.

"Navy!" Francesca called back. Brooklynn nodded. Then, they heard a squeal.

"KATIE! I FOUND THE TOP!" Francesca exclaimed, pulling out a zara-patterned tank. Blue, pink, orange, white, and purple went across it in an interesting pattern. Katie loved it. Brooklynn examined it, then nodded.

"What pants?" Brooklynn asked, already deep in thought. Francesca pulled out some white jeans. Brooklynn nodded and asked another question.

"Shoes?"

"How 'bout tan boots?" Francesca asked, pulling out a pair.

"Perfect!" Brooklynn replied happily. Katie blanched, extremely nervous.

"You'll be fine, Katie. Relax," Amya advised. Katie wrung her hands again. Brooklynn took some lotion and applied to Katie's hands and face. Katie relaxed under the smooth hands and nice smell.

"Ooh! Found a bag! A cross-over one, also tan!" Francesca exclaimed suddenly. Brooklynn nodded approvingly. Amya looked through Katie's jewelry, then pulled out a lopsided blue flower on a silver chain. Brooklynn eyed it critically, then nodded. Then, Amya pulled out ice cream cone earrings, one had blue ice cream, the other green ice cream. Again Brooklynn nodded (it felt like the 50th time).

"Go change, Katie," she ordered. Katie did as she was told. A couple minutes later, she returned.

"Katie, you look beautiful!" Brooklynn squealed happily. Francesca grinned. Amya laughed and gave Katie a thumbs up. Brooklynn gestured for Katie to come over.

"Ok, lemme put some navy eyeshadow on you… it'll make your brown eyes pop. Francesca, Amya, paint her toenails green. Like, lime green," Brooklynn instructed, handing each girl a bottle. The girls began to work. Brooklynn applied the eyeshadow carefully, then added some mascara. Katie had a bit of purple under her eyes, so Brooklynn gave her some concealer. Then, she dusted some peach blush on her cheeks. Brooklynn took a step back, then grinned.

"Makeup's done!" she said. Amya nodded, then set to painting one of Katie's toenails. Francesca did the same, just having finished one of the hands.

"Straight or curly?" Brooklynn asked her friends, holding a curler in one hand, and a straightener in the other.

"Straight," they said simultaneously. Brooklynn nodded, then took out her straightener and set to work. Finally, they were done.

"Go knock him dead, Kate," Francesca told her, a grin stretching across her face. Amya smiled at Katie.

"Good luck!" she said, flashing her a thumbs-up sign. Color returned to Katie's cheeks.

"You'll be fine," Brooklynn assured her. Katie nodded and hugged each girl.

"Thank you so much!" she said. The trio smiled, and Katie set out to find Travis.

* * *

**Hisies! It moi, Artemis (Athena doesn't do author notes). Anyways, I was thinking of making a sequel/spin-off of the Demigod Competition. It'll be Nico/OC (take a quess on the person I'm planning on using) and it'll be centered in a war. I need some ideas though. Who will be starting the war? Neoptolemus and his army (which hasn't really been written yet-we might not do that in this story) or something else? I will refuse to have Kronos come back to life. The Giant War can't just be repeated, so that's a no. Maybe-OOH! The Primordials! Not Gaia, obviously, but Tartarus, Erebus, and Nyx! Or maybe not Nyx, 'cause I like her. And maybe a made-up Primordial, one that was hidden away, 'cause of him/her powers! Chaos won't be there, 'cause that is strictly reserved for Pertemis (that could just be my opinion, though). Please, I need inspiration! Maybe… maybe it'll be a HP/PJO crossover! Honestly, there aren't many good ones other then 'Demigods and Wizards, Journey Through Story One'. And fem!Harry is just stupid. Why do that when you can make a twin? Again, just my opinion. But tell me what you think I should do. Adios, chicos y chicas!**

**-Artemis**

**P.S. Athena says hi and bye! (well, she would. she isn't a rude person.)**


	8. Just a Boy and a Girl, in a Little Canoe

Just a Boy and a Girl, in a Little Canoe

Annabeth sat down a couch, along with the other demigods (other then Conner and Brooklynn - they were off snogging somwhere). Mackenzie, Beck, and Colton had left long ago. Percy sat down next to her and intertwined his hand with hers.

"So," Annabeth started awkwardly. Francesca snorted, looking bored.

"Uh, Owl Head?" Thalia said. "We all know you and Kelp-for-Brains are off to get some pizza. Shoo." Annabeth blushed and glared at her best friend.

"Fine, Pinecone Face," Percy grumbled. "We'll be back at, say, 9?" The demigods nodded, bored. Annabeth and Percy waved, then left the room. They all heard a door close. Francesca looked around.

"Well, anyone up for Truth or Dare?" she asked. Amya looked at her friend oddly, but nodded. The rest did the same.

"'Kay, who's first?" Amya asked. Thalia looked around, wondering who she wanted to know about.

"How about Rey?" she asked. Reyna shrugged, and nodded.

"Okay. So, truth or dare?" Thalia asked the dark-haired girl. Reyna thought about it, then murmured a small, "Truth." Thalia thought about what to ask her, then decided.

"So, what's your full name?" Thalia asked. Leo snorted, along with Jason and Piper snorted. Nico smirked. Reyna blushed and glared at Thalia.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano*," Reyna muttered. Francesca grinned.

"It's pretty… but your initials are RA-RA?" Francesca asked Reyna, biting her lip. Reyna turned even more red and nodded. Francesca and Leo collasped, tears of mirth rolling down their faces. Reyna glared at them and tossed her head haughtily.

"Well, what's your full name, Francesca?" Reyna asked, glaring. The blonde laughed.

"Francesca Sierra Outlaw," Francesca told her, still giggling. Reyna sighed, and shook her head.

"Ok. Now, Amya, truth or dare?" Reyna asked the pretty girl. Amya looked deep in thought.

"Dare," she finally said. Reyna grinned. She wasn't normally this… devilish, but she thought this would be fun.

"I dare you to go to the house next door, to the window, and do a bunch of jumping jacks, while screaming 'I'm a star, I'm a star'." Reyna knew this might not seem like the best dare, but she had gotten a glimpse of the house. "And do it until someone comes and tells you to stop," Reyna added. The demigods walked outside. Amya walked to the house and to the window that had a light on.

"I'm a star!" Amya shrieked repeatedly. It went on for about five minutes, then someone opened the windows. It was a bare-chested man, and behind him was a woman. (She wasn't fully dressed either. She only had her, er, undergarments on, and they were extremely revealing.) The guy started to shout.

"Get out of here, punk! My girlfriend and I -" The demigods didn't hear anything else, because they were all rolling in laughter. Amya was blushing, obviously, and Reyna was grinning widely. The demigods walked back inside. Amya looked around, then, her gaze landed on… Jason. Amya grinned.

"Truth or dare, Jason?" Amya asked the teen. Jason's eyes widened, and he hastily chose one.

"Dare!" Amya couldn't help but smirk. This would be fun. Amya thought about it. She wouldn't do anything that would sabotage his relationship with Piper, obviously. Jason was too nice for that. She turned back to him.

"Go outside, and run around for five minutes screaming 'I lost my voice, help me find it'." The statement was followed by many snorts, and some laughs. Jason scowled, but walked outside with the other demigods. Jason walked to the sidewalk, and the night air was pierced by yells and laughter.

"I lost my voice!" Jason shouted. "Help me find it!" The demigods cracked up. "I lost my voice, help me find it!" Jason shouted for 10 minutes. The demigods laughed and laughed. Strangers walking around looked at Jason like he belonged in a mental ward. Finally, the dare was finished. The group walked back inside once again, all still laughing. They sat back down on some beanbags. Jason looked around, then his gaze stopped at Francesca.

"Truth or dare, Francesca?" Francesca seemed to think about it, and decided she'd play it safe for now.

"Er, truth." Jason pondered on what to ask Francesca. She was pretty much an open book, most of the time. He turned back towards the blonde-haired girl.

"Tell us about your first boyfriend," he decided. It was the one thing Francesca never talked about. Nico's eyes narrowed. Francesca's cheeks lost about a pint of blood, along with Amya's. Francesca sighed, and began to talk.

"Um, you know Jackson Marcotte?" she asked. Jason thought about that. Nico spoke up.

"The Apollo guy?" he asked her. Francesca nodded quickly. Amya watched, feeling bad for her friend. The others looked interested.

"Well, um, we were," Francesca stuttered. She drew in a breath, and seemed to smooth her features. "I bumped into him one day, 'cause in the mornings, I run around the camp. He had gotten up early for some reason, and I tripped over an arrow, 'cause I was listening to music and all. So, he took a liking to me. I thought he was perfect. Soon enough, we were dating," she began. "After one year, he began to become distant. I didn't see him as often, though he kept telling me loved me, and I still loved him. His temper was becoming really bad, and he'd snap at me a lot, but, well, he always apologized." Francesca spoke quickly, as if merely assessing the situation. She continued.

"One day, when I was jogging, I found him outside. I was behind him of course, and he hadn't noticed me. But, you know how I said he had taken a liking to me?" The others nodded. "Well, I found him acting the same way he acted around me with another girl. She had been walking around herself, and he had gotten up early again. I told myself it was just a fluke, a coincidence. But then, 6 months later, I found him, once again, with that girl. They were in a," Francesca's lips thinned at this part, "in a compromising position.

"I walked up to him, and gave him a good kick where it counted. The girl was one of those Aphrodite strippers, the ones with the funny names, like Honey and Sugar. This girl's name was Lolly. They called her Lollipop. Of course, we broke up, and that was that. Trav and Con gave him a good beating up, and the Hermes Cabin played pranks on him for weeks. The end," Francesca finished. "Oh, and I punched Lollipop. Anyways, after we broke up, he was a right dick. So, basically, he was only nice when we were dating. After, he was mean. Can't say I've talked to him since."

Francesca looked around, seemingly bored. The others were in various states of shock (well, most of them. Nico was just angry). Francesca's gaze landed on Leo. "Valdez," she said. "Truth or dare?"

* * *

Katie laid back on the grass contentedly. The moonlight dappled the wide, open field. She could hear Travis' footsteps going off to who knows where but right now, she just didn't care. She sighed and closed her eyes. The date had gone pretty well so far. No pranks for one thing, or maybe even the best thing. They'd come to the field with a big lake and had a little moonlit picnic. She's eaten a bit hesitantly at first, not wanting a repeat of an incident at Camp Half-Blood last summer. Katie smiled as she thought about it.

_Flashback_

_Katie sat down at the Demeter table, mouth watering from the delicious smell of barbecue. She'd been planting in the garden all morning and was seriously hungry. She could see her siblings felt the same way. Amya, sitting beside Katie, took a big bite of food. At first nothing happened. Then as she kept eating, she noticed that Amya's skin was turning the faintest bit blue, now even more blue, and more blue, and more blue! Katie looked around the room. She saw various people with different shades of blue skin. By this time, other people had noticed something very wrong. People were starting to scream._

_The Aphrodite cabin especially looked horrified like they were going to faint which was actually quite possible. Amya was now very nearly in hysterics. Katie looked over to the Hermes table, sure they were the cause of all this mischief, but they looked just as confused. Quickly, she jumped up from the table and ran out of the pavilion. As she was running, she shadows behind the Aphrodite cabin. She peeked around the side and saw them. Travis and Conner. The pranksters. They had what looked like a small vial full of rainbow powder and were giggling uncontrollably. Soon, she saw them disappear inside through an open window. Very quietly, she tiptoed to the window and peeked inside._

_Travis was putting the powder on all of the Aphrodite's kids clothes while Conner kept a close eye on the pavilion. Katie nearly broke out laughing. Those Aphrodite kids wouldn't know what hit them and she decided, just this once, she wasn't going to rat them out. And sure enough, the next day, the Aphrodite children were walking around, rainbow-skinned._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Kit-Kat, get over here!" Travis' shout broke Katie out of her reverie. She turned around. Travis stood on a dock with a rope in his hands that was tied to a beautiful wooden gondola. Katie slowly walked over and climbed in, Travis right behind. They pushed away from the shore and floated peacefully in the middle of the lake.

"Hey, you remember that time you pranked the food in the pavilion so everyone turned blue-skinned?" Katie asked.

"Yup," Travis answered, popping the "p".

"Well, I also saw you prank the Aphrodite kids' clothes," Katie told him.

"Oh, I knew that," Travis said. Katie looked real surprised. Travis quickly explained. "Conner saw you but he didn't tell me because he was afraid I would mess up. I had a thing for you even then." Katie looked even more shocked. Hesitantly, and not quite sure why (honest - she really had no idea - really!), she leaned forward and kissed him. Travis wrapped his arms around Katie's waist, and her arms slid up and around Travis's neck. It was electrifying and made Katie feel safe and secure. Little did she know, Travis felt the exact same way. They broke apart a bit reluctantly. Katie smiled at Travis, and put her forehead against his. Under the moonlight and stars, the two kissed once again.

* * *

"I positively hate you Francesca!" Leo exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, you picked dare," she answered. So he had and now he was truly regretting it. He had to kiss Reyna, who was totally unaware. They hadn't told her of course. Heck they hadn't told anyone! Francesca had whispered the assignment into his ear. Leo put his hands on his face and groaned. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, heck he wanted that more than anything, but he was just the tiniest bit scared. Okay maybe a lot scared. And Francesca knew it. Someone put a hand on his arm.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." Leo looked up. Reyna stared back at him. He just groaned. Reyna opened her mouth to say more, but before he could stop himself, he leaned up and kissed her. Leo shot back as if shocked and hurriedly left the room. Everyone was gaping except Francesca who was smiling. Reyna looked very confused but not angry. Slowly, a grin spread across Reyna's face and Francesca nodded to herself. _So they finally admit they like each other. All thanks to me. Leo better remember to thank me or else… after all, there _is_ a reason I'm the daughter of Hermes._

* * *

***This is Reyna's actual name. It was revealed in the House of Hades.**

**Author's Note:**

**So, whaddya think? Hope you liked it. Also, beware, just 'cause Leo and Reyna kissed, it won't be instant relationship. Hope you liked this! Here are some questions:**

**1. Was the whole Travis/Katie scene good? Tell us what ya think!**

**2. Leo/Reyna scene. Was that good?**

**R&R, peeps!**

**-Nyx and Athena**

**P.S. So, there's this song. It goes like this:**

**Just a boy**

**And a girl**

**In a little canoe**

**With the moon shining all around**

**And they talked**

**and they talked**

**'till the moon grew dim**

**And he said**

**"You gotta kiss me**

**Or get out and swim"**

**So whattya gonna**

**Do in the little canoe**

**Oh, getttt outtt anddd swim**

**Oh what the heck**

**go an' neck!**

**mwah, mwah!**


	9. Dominique S Lacroix… and Possession

Dominique S Lacroix... and Possesion

_I hate this stupid place! _Drew walked through the halls fuming. Dante had messed up, again and Team Star was ahead in the competition. She had racked her brains hard but couldn't come up with any better plans. She was so angry she almost bumped into someone. It was a girl worthy of being Aphrodite's child. She had a lean figure and long red hair. Her eyes sparked with playfulness and were a beautiful blue-green. Her outfit was tasteful but casual. Drew's mind instantly began racing. This girl could be another demigod and Drew had literally stumbled upon her.

"Sorry," Drew apologized.

"No prob."

"What's your name?" Drew asked.

"Emileigh, but call me Em." Emileigh looked curiously at Drew.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know Evelyn would you?" Drew was surprised. How had this girl known that?

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Evelyn told me about you telling her she was a demigod. I think I'm a demigod as well." Drew was furious. How dare that girl tell someone about Camp Half-Blood!

"She told you about demigods? She can't that traitorous, lying bitch!" Drew was practically yelling by now and her face had turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh don't get mad with her. I pleaded and threatened her to tell me. She had to give in after I threatened to expose one of her biggest secrets," Em confessed. Drew calmed down.

"So I learned everything from Evelyn and I think I might just have a plan to beat Team Star. Meet me outside the school at 8 tonight." With that Emileigh hurried off, leaving a very confused but devious Drew behind.

* * *

Emileigh stood hidden behind a marble column. She took out a sleek and shiny cell phone. She opened it and called someone. After a few ringtones, someone answered.

"Neo, do you hear me?" Emileigh asked Neoptolemus.

"Crystal clear Addie," Neo replied.

"I got that stinking bitch on my side. She is so gullible," "Em" said, and rolled her eyes. A mile away, Neo grinned, but it faltered.

"That's great, but be very careful Adelaide. If anyone suspects a thing, you're done for and your father will most certainly not be happy," Neo cautioned. Addie nodded along, looking pretty bored.

"Yeah, yeah I know Neo but I don't give a shit what Father thinks. I'm doing this for me, not him. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a boy to seduce." And with that, Adelaide cut the connection.

* * *

Travis and Katie had become nearly inseperable since their kiss. It had the opposite effect on Leo and Reyna. They were avoiding each other at all costs. Leo was currently hiding in a classroom when he heard the voice.

"Hello."

Leo jumped about 2 feet. He turned around. Standing behind him was a beautiful girl. For a second he forgot how to speak. All thoughts of Reyna flew out of his head.

"How did you get in here?" Leo finally stuttered out.

"Window," she said, and shrugged. She was so pretty that Leo just wanted to stare at her forevermore.

She had a thin figure and very tan skin. Her hair was a beautiful blonde and glimmered and shimmered like sunlight woven in with gold. Her eyes, oh her eyes were green, the most luscious green you could ever think of and so, so, _so_ beautiful. Her clothes were what you would normally consider slutty, but on her it just looked right even though it probably showed way too much skin.

"Look, let me get right to the point. I know about gods, goddesses, demigods, and your competition. If you want answers meet me outside 189 Sycamore Street tonight at 9." She turned around to leave.

"Wait! Can I at least know your name?" The girl paused, and turned back to him, a secretive smile on her face.

"Cassandra. Cassandra Aviator." And with that Cassandra disappeared through the window.

* * *

Brooklynn brushed her tight curls, and pinned her hair up. She walked out of the bathroom, and accidentally ran into someone.

"Omigods! I'm sorry!" Brooklynn exclaimed. She extended a hand, and the girl grabbed onto it and pulled herself up. Brooklynn felt herself take a sharp intake of breath. The girl looked… stunning. Not beautiful. She literally stunned Brooklynn.

The girl was tall, about 6 feet. Brooklynn thought she looked as if she was merely a tall 15 year old, though. The girl was stick-thin, as if she had starved herself. She had a heart-shaped face and piercing onyx eyes. The girl's hair was raven-black, with dark blue, purple, and green stripes through it. It was up in a sock bun. She wore a U.S. flag top and bright red daisy dukes. The girl had slipped on a black leather jacket and pulled on some tan combat boots. She stared Brooklynn down.

"No blood, no foul," she finally said, never taking her eyes off of Brooklynn. She made to brush past Brooklynn, but Brooklynn reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! What's your name?" Brooklynn asked the girl. The girl pulled her arm away, fast. She glared at Brooklynn, then tossed her head.

"Dominique Savannah Lacroix," she growled, then disappeared. Brooklynn followed her. Brooklynn had left the class to go to the bathroom, but what was this girl doing? Dominique walked out the doors, and walked towards a motorcycle. Brooklynn was pretty sure it was a Harley Davidson. The girl mounted it, and kicked. She zoomed out of the parking lot, not looking back once. Brooklynn's eyes widened. She looked around, hoping Francesca or Nico would be out, as they skipped a lot. Both of them were sitting on the sidewalk, Francesca smoking a cigarette and Nico just sitting there and talking to her.

"Francesca! Nico!" Brooklynn yelled, running towards them. Francesca jumped and reached for her knives, but relaxed when she realized it was Brooklynn.

"You know that girl that just left? Dominique? Follow that girl, 'kay?" Francesca's brow furrowed at Brooklynn's request.

"The girl on the motorcycle?" Francesca asked. Brooklynn nodded. Francesca looked to Nico, shrugged, and sprung into action. She ran after the girl with inhuman speed. Nico took the normal way - a car. Brooklynn smiled at the pair. If they didn't get together soon, she'd have to organize a game of Spin the Bottle...

* * *

Francesca followed the motorcycle quickly, then slowed when she noticed the girl was slowing down. What had Brooke said her name was? Oh, yeah. Dominique. The girl stopped in front of a bar. Francesca winced. She knew the stage - drink away all your problems. The girl hopped off, and walked on the street. She didn't go into the bar, though. Francesca walked around, tailing her easily. Francesca thought that the girl could've been a daughter of Hades. People veered away from her, and she seemed sort of… death-y. She didn't reek of it, but it was there.

Francesca lighted another cigarette, then inhaled. She grinned. Gotta love that nicotine. Hehe, Nico-tine. Francesca chuckled to herself, then noticed a black car. Nico, Nico, Nico-time. Francesca giggled. Dominique turned around, then relaxed. She cocked her head at Francesca, who cocked an eyebrow in return. She rolled the cigarette between her fingers, and nodded at Dominique.

"Who are you?" Francesca asked her, leaning against a wall. Dominique eyed her.

"Dominique Savannah Lacroix. Who are you?" Francesca laughed.

"Francesca Sierra Outlaw," she responded. Dominique raised her eyebrows.

"Is your last name really Outlaw?" she asked Francesca.

"Is your last name really Lacroix?" Francesca shot back. Dominique raised her hands.

"Touché." Francesca nodded at her. Then, Dominique's eyes narrowed.

"Wait, Francesca Who-Called-Evelyn-A-Bitch Outlaw?" Francesca snorted, then took another drag of the cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke, it'll kill you," Francesca heard someone say. She snorted again.

"Yes, I'm Francesca Who-Called-Evelyn-A-Bitch Outlaw," Francesca told Dominique. Francesca turned to Nico. "Funny how you should talk about dying, di Angelo." Nico chuckled.

"Now that was a Francesca-esque reply."

"Well, that makes sense, doesn't it Nico? Francesca making a Francesca-esque reply," Francesca said, whacking Nico on the back of his head. Dominique followed the conversation, amused.

"You two know each other?" she asked. Nico eyed her, then turned back to Francesca. He slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Yup. Francesca and me are buddies," he told Dominique. Dominique grinned.

"Say, wanna change that to Francesca, Nico, and Dominique are buddies?"

* * *

Drew waited eagerly outside of the school. It was 7:59 and she was excited to finally have a game plan. The bushes rustled and out stepped Emileigh. She smiled her pretty, gorgeous smile. She had changed and was now dressed all in black. She blended in perfectly with the nighttime.

"Glad you came. I have the most perfect plan." Even as she was speaking, her hand was making little magical gestures that Drew couldn't see. By the time she finished Drew was under her complete control.

* * *

Leo waited for that girl, Cassandra Aviator. Gods, she was pretty. And his type. Like, she went through a window. He heard a rustle, and out of a bush stepped Cassandra. She smiled at him, and began to speak.

"So, I have loads of info for you, Leo." She began to make gestures that reminded Leo of possession movements. Too late, he realized what she was doing. A wicked grin spread over "Cassandra's" face. Leo opened his mouth, and was about to run, but "Cassandra" muttered a single word.

"Utor!" Leo fought to run, but Adelaide (of course, Leo didn't know it was Adelaide, daughter of Tartarus) gained control. She grinned evilly, channeling her mother, Apate, who was the personification of deceit.

"Now, you miss dear, sweet Reyna, don't you? You should've done what she wanted - which was for you to wake up and smell the roses. Of course, Cassandra seemed like a much more better idea, didn't she? Of course, I can order you around now, I suppose," Adelaide mused. "So, go off to the condo. Await future orders… I'll have to talk to Neo. Now, leave. And don't fight for control, or else."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You guys are lucky ducklings! 2 chappies in one day! Anyways, whaddya think? A daughter of Hades! R&R, people!**

**-Nyx and Athena**


	10. Plan 15C

Plan 15C

Reyna sat on her bed, taking out her laptop. She had debated slipping into a depression phase. And, as soon as the thought came, it had had vanished. Instead, Reyna retreated to her laptop, and books that were extremely modern, but had been painstakingly translated into Latin. Reyna quickly checked her email. She had one from her friend, Kaitlynn. She opened it up.

_Reyna, darling! It's been so long, beautiful!_

Reyna snorted at Kaitlynn's antics.

_Anyway, Rey, Camp Jupiter flipped when they realized you had to leave on that quest with the Greeks. You should've seen Octavian - the big oaf was about to start World War III. No joke. But, on a happier note, he was chained! And on an extremely happier joke, I found a new guy!_

Reyna resisted the urge to laugh. Kaitlynn was a natural beauty. Straight, light brown hair, fair skin, dark green eyes, tall, and curvy. She could've passed as a daughter of Venus, but in reality, she was the daughter of Victoria. Kaitlynn, however, could get and drop a guy as fast as the Venus girls (sometimes even faster).

_His name is Mason. You know, the son of Fortuna? Hehe. Fortune and victory… a perfect pair. I'm thinking of breaking up with him, though. There's this guy, his name is Riley, he's the son of Invidia… I can't get him out of my head. So, what about you, Rey? Any guys? Talk to me soon, girlie! NY is soooo far away. Love ya and miss ya, Rey!_

_-Kaitlynn_

Reyna smiled, and clicked reply. She began to type.

_Kaitlynn! Gods, it's been so long! I've got lots to tell you. Anyways, let's start with the quest._

_So, you know the centaur, Chiron? Well, he said we could make it into a competition. We did. Now, I might as well tell you the people with me._

_1. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon_

_2. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena  
_

_3. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus (she's a Huntress)_

_4. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades_

_5. Brooklynn York, daughter of Aphrodite_

_4. Amya Vine, daughter of Demeter_

_5. Francesca Outlaw, daughter of Hermes_

_7. Travis Stoll, son of Hermes_

_8. Conner Stoll, son of Hermes_

_9. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus_

_10. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite_

_11. Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter_

_The only Romans on our team are Jason and me. It's been interesting, to say the least. So, Camp Jupiter flipped? That must've been a sight to see… along with Octavian in shackles. I hope everything works out with the whole Mason/Riley thingy. And no, I haven't found myself any guys… anyways, we've found 3 demigods so far. Francesca and Nico think they've found a daughter of Pluto… I'll talk to you soon, Lynn. Later!_

_-Reyna_

Reyna hit send. Kaitlynn would read it soon.

* * *

Dominique Savannah Lacroix wasn't meant to play second fiddle. Ask Jessica Fox. Or Chloe Ashford. They each had held the crown, and she had taken it from each of them. Dominique had placed it on her head, and in the end, it looked much better on her. Then, her mother had decided to move. Her mother had ruined everything, hadn't she? Her mother married a scumbag who didn't even give Dominique food. He was… disgusting. Dominique had packed her bags, and left. Simple as that. She worked part-time at Starbucks, and had made a living. Dominique had been able to stay at her friend's house. Then, not one month after she had moved in, Skylar Miller had been killed in a car crash.

Dominique had gone to the funeral. Skylar and her parents had left Dominique enough money to last for a year. She had been able to rent an apartment, buy some clothes, get food. Everything. School had been her own personal hell, of course. Dominique had put up a mask, and no one had cracked it. The new kids showed up. None noticed Dominique. She was fine with that. Some of them looked like they didn't belong in the group. Like Nico di Angelo. He was sorta darkish, like her. Dominique was no idiot of course. She noticed how he stared at Francesca Outlaw. Dominique wandered the halls, thinking about it all. She heard someone call her name.

"Dominique!" Dominique turned around, to see a blonde figure hurtling towards her. Dominique smiled, and sidestepped Francesca, who unceremoniously smashed into a different person. Dominique looked down to see that girl, Brooklynn. Francesca grinned.

"Hey, Brookie Cookie!" Dominique couldn't help but be surprised. She couldn't really see a girl like Francesca being friends with Brooklynn. Francesca extended an hand. Brooklynn grabbed it, and Francesca pulled.

"Sorry, Brooklynn," Francesca said once Brooklynn was standing. Brooklynn laughed.

"No problemo, 'Cesca." Francesca smiled at her friend.

"So, are you still snogging Conner, or have you moved on to shagging?" Brooklynn blushed at Francesca's comment and swatted the back of her head. Dominique watched, amused.

"So, are you still talking to Nico, or have you moved on to snogging?" Brooklynn mimicked. Francesca rolled her eyes.

"I'll notify you when we're snogging."

* * *

Neo paced the expensive marble floors inside the very expensive marble mansion. Addie lay on the velvet couch, looking very bored.

"Neo, stop pacing. It's driving me nuts," Addie whined. Neo stopped but still fidgeted here and there.

"I still think those demigods need to be tested. We've left them alone long enough. If we leave them any longer, your father will be very angry. It's a wonder he managed to keep your mother out of this. She would've gone ballistic." Addie sighed.

"Neo, we've been over this enough times. I don't give a damn what Father and Mother think. But I agree that we've left them alone too long." Addie looked thoughtful. Then she grinned an evil, demonic grin.

"Neo, initiate plan 15C. If those demigods want to fight, we'll give them something to fight."

* * *

Leo was angry. Furious. But it wasn't at anyone on the outside. Oh, Leo was mad at himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _he chastised himself. He never should've trusted Cassandra in the first place, or as he had dubbed her, Cass the Ass. He had tried to fight her, but she was just too strong. Even now he could feel her power in his mind, like a wide restraining band, only letting go when Sandy let it. He had tried multiple times to fight it and was _still _fighting it but it was no use. They were like Chinese Handcuffs. The harder he pushed, the tighter it gripped, only there was no escape.

All of a sudden, a whisper came through his mind. It was soft, gentle and erased all his hard-felt thoughts. He was filled with serenity and calmness. Then a voice spoke, clearly recognizable as Cass the Ass. Now, the reasonable thing to do was attempt to buck her out or not listen to her. But Cassandra's control was so strong, Leo felt a love toward her. She whispered directions to him which he gladly followed, all the while ignoring the small voice of suspicion inside him. By the time he finished executing his directions, he'd almost certainly set his friends up for doom. For Leo had asked them to meet him in a clear, grassy field where, as you all know, everything went wrong.

* * *

Drew was a total wimp. She was so soft, Addie had no problem in mind control over her. Now as it happens, Addie had also given Drew instructions to her "friends" to meet her in a clear, grassy field. And it just so happened that it was the same exact field as the one Addie had directed Leo to. And of course, when you combine Team Star and Nebula and a doomsday field you get a recipe for disaster. And Addie knew it.

* * *

"Oh look, the trashcan filth decided to join us for a happy "_reunion"_," Drew said mockingly. The two teams had met in the middle of the grassy field plus Mackenzie, Colton, Beck, Evelyn, and Dominique. Before Francesca could throw back a stinging retort, they heard it. They heard the roar. It was loud, at mega-volume, and was horrible. It was like a shriek from a torturer's victim, and a dying animal's wail, and a duck with a fishing line down it's throat all combined to create one horrible, horrible sound. Mackenzie quickly made a dome of pure, blue magic around them to conceal them from mortals. The Mist can only do so much. Dominique was looking on in awe. They hadn't told her about demigods yet, afraid she would shrug it off. Then the monster emerged.

The earth suddenly had a huge chasm in it's middle that contained a large, hairy beast. It was a combination of serpent and anything that has really ugly nose hair. It had green coils that shimmered dangerously and large brown tufts of hair in it's smelling hole that were vile and gave off a deadly scent. Not the kill-everybody-within-reach kind of deadly, but still pretty bad. It was a combination of skunk, rotten eggs, garbage, and spoiled food. The demigods nearly passed out from the scent alone. Then it fully came out of the hole. It. Was. Huge. The dome couldn't fit it stretched all the way out if it was 20 times it's current size. It had to coil around so many times, then when it was done, they were as high as mountains. The end of it's tail was spiky and coated in a poisonous purple color. It let loose another monstrous roar and charged.

"Scram, Brooklynn!" Francesca yelled but it was too late. Brooklynn tried to move out of the way but was hit in the back with a spike. She fell on the ground, feebly breathing, eyes lolling. Conner looked murderous and without consulting his common sense (that wasn't that surprising, but honestly Conner!), he ran straight up to the thing and stabbed between two of it's scales. It screamed in agony before trying to fling the knife out. Connor had been holding on very tightly to the knife and was sent flying. He landed with a sickening crunch. Travis rushed to his side, but before he could get into a fighter's stance, the monster had whooped him in the back with it's spit. That may seem odd but that was no ordinary spit. It was, in fact, poisonous. The others quickly flew into battle mode but everyone could see it was a lost cause. Every 5 seconds, someone would get picked off. Soon, only Reyna and Francesca were left.

"Reyna, duck!" Francesca screeched. Reyna ducked the nose hair attack but was then quickly impaled with a spike. Francesca was the last one standing. She was just about ready to give up. She was tired and 2 hunting knives wouldn't do anything against this thing.

_I never knew I had born a quitter. I'd always thought you were the most prevailing baby I ever met, 'Cesca. _A voice appeared in her head.

_Sweet mother of frick I knew I was going insane what is this omigod die you stupid serpent die die die - oh, wait. Hermes? _Francesca mentally asked. Someone chuckled.

_Yep, it's me. It's kinda creepy to be in your head, mind you. How's it feel to hear your old pa again, hmm? Look you don't have much time and your knives won't help. But I can give you a weapon to use. Use it wisely. _Titanium chains suddenly appeared in Francesca's hands. She smiled.

_Thanks Dad. Thanks for the instan training._ The moment the chains appeared, she knew just how to use them. Her dad was the best. _No prob_. _Wouldn't want to lose my favorite girl. Now go kill'em! Oh, and I_ suppose_ I approve of di Angelo._Francesca blushed slightly, and said a mental goodbye. Turning back towards the monster, Francesca smiled a wicked, evil smile and flew into action. Chains flashing, heart racing, Francesca fought and fought and fought.

Her chains wrapped around various parts of the serpent and held tight till it popped. Other times, she would attach her knives and tangle it in such a way that the knives would cut that part off. Finally, she had reduced it to a yard in length. It looked at her murderously. She grinned wickedly and threw both chains at it's throat. It caught them with it's nose hairs. Surprised, Francesca nearly let go of the chains and would've fallen to her death. The monster shook it's head and threw Francesca round and round. Even though the dome was magic, it was still solid and hurt like hell. After 5 minutes, Francesca had acquired bruises on every part of her body, no joke. As the monster prepared to swing her again, she got an idea. Springing from the dome, she landed on the beast's head. It tried to shook her but she held firm, like a cowboy commanding a green horse. Slowly, very carefully, Francesca took out a knife and pulled on the chains. The beast opened it's mouth to scream and that's when Francesca sent the knife whizzing down it's gullet. It cried in pain, and then started to crumble to dust. By the time it had fully decomposed, Francesca was dead tired and as soon as she hit the ground, she was out like a light.


	11. Barriers and the Food Court

Barriers and the Food Court

"They what?!" Adelaide screeched. She was in a rage. Her cheeks were boiling red and her feet stomped so hard they left dents in the floor.

"Yes, I know it's hard to think about, but they somehow beat the Mactabilis. But this also shows you need to be more careful, Addie," Neo cautioned.

"I do not need to! I can plan fine by myself, _Neoptomlemus_! And how the damn hell was I supposed to know that low-laying asshole of a messenger god was going to help his daughter bitch!" Addie screeched. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant ruby. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Blue sparks flew from Adelaide's hands.

"But Addie -," Neo started. He was interrupted by Adelaide.

"No, no, no, those lowlife creatures need to be tested once more. After this fight, I can finally formulate a game plan for them. Then it'll be all over. Say good-bye to life, demigods."

* * *

The demigods lay sprawled in different places on the field. The magic dome Mackenzie had made had long ago withered away. It'd been late afternoon when the monster died and now Eos, the goddess of dawn, was peeking over the horizon. All at once, a blur of black came speeding down from the sky, dark as a moonless night. It touched down on the field and dissapated to reveal a young woman. Everything about her was dark. She had a nighttime feel about her. Her eyes were darker then the blackest onyx. Her hair was ebony and very still, only the occasional flicking strands here and there. She didn't have black skin but it was still fairly dark. She wore a black dress with droopy, long sleeves. Her feet were bare and moved softly through the grass. She reached Francesca first. As she was about to put her hand on her, a voice sounded. It was harsh, like nails on a chalkboard.

"Get away from her! You have no business here!" She turned around and saw 2 kids, one Aphrodite child, the other a Hephaestus child.

"Glad to see you too, Neo," the woman replied, addressing the boy. "And hello again, Adelaide." Drew/Adelaide let out a humorless laugh.

"Hello too, _Auntie Nyx_."

"Enough with the formalities," Leo/Neo suddenly said. "Don't you dare try to help any of them, Nyx."

"No one is going to stop me," Nyx replied. "My _dear_ brother Tartarus is to ignorant to realize nothing can stop me. So, are you going to get out of my way, or do we do it the hard way?" Not a soul moved. Nyx sighed in exasperation. "You guys never learn." With that, Nyx let loose a cloud of darkness. It covered the entire field. By the time it evaporated, Nyx and the demigods were gone and Addie was one furious niece.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Percy asked, sitting up groggily in his bed. His bed? How in the world had he gotten here. He got up and went to the kitchen. Everyone else was looking just as tired and puzzled.

"Hey, can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" Thalia finally asked. Francesca spoke up.

"I was the last one standing. I had a mental convo with Dad. Sorry, Trav, Con, I know you really miss him." Travis and Conner in understanding, but were still hurt. "Anyway, Dad gave me some awesome chains and I killed that freak monster. The last thing I remember is hitting the ground before I blacked out," Francesca finished. Annabeth thought about that.

"Hmm… well, I believe that hideous beast was a Mactabilis Serpent. I read about it once, and apparently, it absorbs a bit of demigod magic each time one attacks it," Annabeth told them. Brooklynn piped up.

"It absorbs our magic? Hmm… how much of it?" Brooklynn asked. Annabeth looked perplexed.

"I truly don't know. The Mactabilis isn't well known. Only a handful of people know much about it." They heard a small growl. It had come from Amya.

"I don't know about you, but I had a small dream about some freak named Adelaide," Amya told them. "Apparently, she's the daughter of Tartarus and Apate. And she's working with some guy named Neoptolemus. He's the son of Moros and Oizys." The demigods paled.

"So, basically, he's the son of doom and misery, and Adelaide's the daughter of hell and deceit?" Conner asked. Francesca snorted.

"How eloquent," she laughed. Dominique spoke up.

"Uh, yo no comprendo," she said, scowling. Amya chuckled.

"You're the new girl, right? Daughter of Hades, I bet. The scowl looks a lot like Nico's. You don't dress like your extremely depressed, though. Maybe Pluto. Rey?" Dominique looked extremely confused as the girl with the red-gold hair turned to a girl with dark hair and obsidian eyes. The girl cocked her eyes - Rey? - and stared at Dominique.

"Nah," she finally said. "I say it's Hades. Her eyes have a bit of insanity. Anyways, someone give her the initiation. Jupiter knows she won't survive 2 seconds without it." A girl with black, curly hair and green eyes stood up.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie. Come with me, Dominique." Dominique stood up and followed Mackenzie. The others turned back to their conversation. Nico spoke up.

"I think I might've heard about an Adelaide from Hades. Neoptolemus means 'new war'," he told them.

"Well, I don't suppose it was going to mean unicorns and rainbows," Francesca barked, looking pissed at the world. "Now, forget about Neo and Asselaide. We need to have a pizza night. And popcorn. And movies. Oh!" Francesca brightened. "We can play Halo and Assassin's Creed III!" Every single person at the table face-palmed.

* * *

"We finally have it! We finally their magic patterns!" Adelaide yelled in excitement.

"Remind me again what good that does?" Neo asked. Adelaide rolled her eyes.

"We've been over this a million times. A person's magic pattern tells you what their weaknesses, strengths, loves, and dislikes." Neo fidgeted.

"That's all very well, Addie, but we still have to be careful with your aunt."

"Oh, stop calling Nyxie _my _aunt. We all know she's your Grandmama," Adelaide proclaimed. She raised an eyebrow at him. Neo just stood there. Then he suddenly straightened up. Addie knew that position way too well.

"Adelaide, are you in here?" a man's voice called.

"In here Father!" Adelaide called. Tartarus appeared in the doorway. He was impressive to say the least. He wore black robes woven out of pure darkness. For some reason, he was wearing fancy ebony dress shoes. His hair was cropped short and darker than even Nyx. His eyes were swirling orbs of infinite imprisonment.

"What's your report so far Adelaide?" he asked.

"I got their magic patterns!" Adelaide bragged, waving a sheaf of papers. Tartarus' eyes popped.

"That's all?" he asked in a dead serious voice. Adelaide quaked a little. When he got no further answer, he flew into a rage. Roaring with anger, his hand shot back and coated it with a black fire substance. Adelaide flinched as the hand came rushing back. It hit her skin with such force, it made a cut. Golden ichor leaked out while the fire burned Adelaide even more and kept the wound from heaaling. She shrieked in pain.

"I want results by tomorrow, you hear!?" Tartarus yelled. Adelaide nodded numbly. Tartarus turned heel and vanished. Adelaide fell back on the coach and turned to Neo.

"What am I supposed to do Neo?"

* * *

_Talk to them Leo, talk!_ Leo thought urgently. He'd been trying to tell his friends about Cassandra all day, but every time he tried, the Chinese Handcuffs pulled tighter until there was unbearable pain. He was just going to give it another go when a woman walked up to him. She was elderly and surprisingly familiar. This "elderly" lady was in fact Nyx. She'd been trying to reach him all day but had to resort to using a corporal form.

"Hello, m'dear," she said in a croaky voice. "I'm afraid I'm quite lost. Would you be so kind as to show me the way to the post office?" Leo replied rather hesitantly.

"Sure?" They headed out through the double doors and onto the streets. The elderly lady seemed to be in deep thought.

Nyx had tried to remove the spell from Leo, but every time she tried, she had always been blocked. There was now only one way to remove it and it was very risky. If it worked, he'd be cured. If it didn't... They stopped outside a small, squat building. Leo turned to look at the elderly lady but was then frozen there. Nyx delved into his mind. She saw the first obstacle. A sickly violet colored liquid wall that was hard as hell no matter how liquid it looked. She took down that barrier and retreated out of his mind.

"Thank you, m'dear," she thanked and headed inside, stomach twisting and turning. Nyx had to take down one obstacle a day or else Leo would never ever get better. The good part? He would gain more control every day. The worst part? They had to be taken down at the exact same time every single day. The good part? He would gain more control every day.

* * *

Conner and Brooklynn walked around the mall, heading towards the food court. The moment they arrived, they saw a brawl going down. The two ran towards the fight. There was an athletic girl, with curly black hair and hazel eyes, then a muscular guy with brown hair and eyes tinted with red, but mostly just brown. They didn't seem like they wre more then 13. Conner and Brooklynn figured it out fast. The guy was probably the son of Ares. The girl seemed to be the daughter of Nemesis. She kicked the guy in the groin, glaring at him fiercely.

"Don't you speak about my father that way!" she yelled at him. The boy balled his fists.

"Well, it's the truth!" he shouted back. The girl was about to throw back a punch, but Brooklynn reached out and caught her fist, then spoke.

"Enough," Brooklynn ordered, lacing her voice with charmspeak. The girl slowly put her fist down, and the guy calmed down. Brooklynn looked between both of them, and Conner spoke.

"Enough fighting, you two." The Ares child growled.

"Just who are you?" he asked rudely. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Conner Stoll. That's my girlfriend, Brooklynn. Who are you?" he asked the boy. Brooklynn smiled, and turned to the girl.

"I'm Brooklynn, though some people call me Brooke, or sometimes, my friend might call me Lynn. Or NY girl, but that's an inside joke. Now, what's your name?" Brooklynn asked the girl kindly. The girl glared at the boy, but looked at Brooklynn.

"My name's Lizbeth," the girl muttered. Brooklynn grinned.

"I believe you know that guy's name. What is it?" she asked Lizbeth. Lizbeth hissed angrily, sounding like an angry cat.

"That's Erik, the -"

"Bane of your existence?" Brooklynn guessed. Something like a grin flitted across Lizbeth's face, and she nodded. Brooklynn smiled at the girl once again.

"Say, would you like to grab a pizza, Lizbeth?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hola! Yet another chappie! Be thankful, peeps! Anyways, R&R! We'll post another one as soon as we can!**

**-Nyx and Athena**


	12. Ichor Plus Hot Sauce Equals BOOM!

Ichor Plus Hot Sauce Equals BOOM!

Jason latched on to Lizbeth and Erik, then flew over Long Island Sound and landed in Camp Half-Blood. The others would arrive soon. Lizbeth and Erik looked around, eyes widening. Jason heard a small thump, then turned to see Nico and Dominique falling to the ground. They got up, and Nico winced.

"She's never shadow-traveled," he said by way of explanation. Jason grimaced.

"First time's always the worst," Jason told Dominique, who nodded, looking annoyed. She looked around, eyes widening like Lizbeth's and Erik's. Jason smiled at the newbies.

"Come on, let's go to the Armory. These 3 will need weapons." Nico nodded at Jason's words, and started to walk. Dominique, Lizbeth, and Erik followed, looking around in awe. The group walked past the volleyball court, the Big House, and the cabins. Jason told them about each cabin.

"Those 3 cabins? Those are for Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades' cabin. Hera's Cabin is a tribute to the goddess, as she never, er, cheats on Zeus. That's the Athena Cabin, and that's the Ares cabin. Right over there is the Nemesis Cabin, and that's Nike's…"

Soon, the group had arrived at the Armory. Jason called to Brian Smith, a child of Hephaestus.

"Hey, Brian, have any Stygian Iron swords? We need a thin and sharp one, for a child of Hades," Jason called. Brian nodded, and tossed a long sword. Dominique's hand reflexively darted out and caught it by the hilt. She eyed it carefully, then gave it an experimental thrust. Nico's mouth quirked in a smile. Dominique looked satisfied. Jason grinned.

"Like brother, like sister," he joked. Nico scowled, and Jason felt bad immediately, knowing the well-meaning joke had probably reminded him of Bianca. Nico turned to Erik.

"Spear, sword, or dagger, Erik?" he asked. Erik thought about that.

"Spear," he finally decided. Nico nodded, and turned to Brian again.

"Spear, Brian, for a child of Ares," he called.

"Electric or normal?" Brian called back. Erik answered immediately.

"Electric!" he yelled. Brian nodded, not looking surprised, and grabbed a spear. He tossed it towards Erik, who reached out and caught it, grinning. Lizbeth turned to Nico.

"Can I have some hunting knives?" she asked him. Nico grinned suddenly, and Jason had the feeling it reminded him of Francesca the Firecracker.

"Brian, two silver hunting knives?" Nico yelled.

"Got it," Brain called back, and threw two silver knives. Lizbeth caught them instinctively, then turned them around in her hands. She smiled. Jason spoke again.

"Now, I believe the others should be arriving right about -"

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, FRANCESCA SIERRA OUTLAW!" someone screeched. Jason winced. He was pretty sure that was Amya. Or maybe Piper. He heard a mad cackle, and then some thumps, and the mere rustles of grass. A blur raced past him, and then an angry Amya, who was waving her arms around in gestures. Vines rose out of ground, but did nothing to stop the blur of feathers and blonde hair.

"Hah! You can't catch me!" Suddenly the blur smashed into some camper. They heard a groan from the tangle of blonde hair and feathers. Francesca rolled of the Apollo camper, and got up, wincing. Amya grinned, looking triumphant. The camper swore and ran off.

"Stupid Hermes children," he muttered, then squeaked when thunder rumbled.

* * *

"Ugh. Being back at Camp Half-Blood is like a vacation compared to the madhouse back in NY," Leo groaned dejectedly. Francesca raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have anything better to do? Like snogging Reyna?" Leo blushed a fiery red.

"I'll go out with Reyna if you go out with Nico," he countered. Francesca thought about that and made a list of the pros and cons in her head:

_Pros: Leo goes out with Reyna, I go out with Nico._

_Cons: None._

Francesca smiled.

"If I go out with Nico first, then you ask Reyna on a date, 'kay?" she told Leo. Leo nodded.

"Deal."

They shook on it and that was when Francesca noticed the pure amount of energy radiating off him. It wasn't light either. It was dark, dark magic. Surprised, Francesca bolted up like she'd received an electric shock and ran the hell out of the Big House, leaving a confused Leo and a pissed Adelaide behind.

It wasn't new.

* * *

"Chiron, I need to talk to you!" Francesca yelled all through camp. She finally found him talking to a woman shrouded in darkness. Literally. There were black strands surrounding her form.

"Chiron?" she asked, confused. Chiron looked at her.

"Ah, you wanted to talk?" Francesca nodded but the next words out of her mouth were completely irrelevant to Leo.

"Who's she?" Chiron gave her a take-a-guess look.

"Nyx?" she asked. Nyx nodded.

"I understand your concern for the poor boy, but let me assure you, he is completely safe." Francesca looked surprised so Nyx continued. "I've been working every day on him and he's almost done. I just need one more day." Nyx suddenly looked nervous. "I have to go! It's almost time!" Nyx hurried off, leaving a very confused but glad Francesca.

Phew. Francesca wondered if she should wipe her brow, then decided that would be overdoing it.

* * *

Nyx once again delved into Leo's mind. The last obstacle was always the hardest. By this point in time, Nyx had gained Leo's complete trust. She should've started to suspect the instant he started fidgeting. She found the last barricade. It was a locked door. Behind that door was Leo's freedom. Nyx examined the padlock. It required 1 Greek letter to complete, but you only get one chance per day. There was also a riddle to complete to solve it, in case Adelaide ever forgot it. But the riddle only made sense to Adelaide. It was written in Greek. It read:

Το όνομά μου είναι πολύτιμη  
Όπως υπέροχο, όπως Pegasi  
Όταν οι άνθρωποι το ακούσουν, που τραγουδούν  
Πηγαίνουν, «Τι όμορφο όνομα, κυρία μου."  
Λέω, "Ναι, πιο όμορφη από τη βασίλισσα ομορφιάς, Alla."

Which translated to:

My name is precious  
As gorgeous as pegasi  
When people hear it, they sing  
They go, "What a beautiful name, ma'am."  
I say, "Yes, more beautiful than the beauty queen, Alla."

Nyx thought long and hard, but it was a puzzler. I mean, what do beautiful names have to do with a code? Then she had it. It came in a burst of an idea. Nyx became excited. She finally had it! She was about to enter it in when something slammed into her. She retreated out of Leo's brain, shocked, only to find herself staring into Leo's fist.

"Why hello, Grandmama."

* * *

Conner grinned at Brooklynn and Amya, then took out one of his knives. He made a swift slash through the air, creating a portal. Amya, Brooklynn, and Conner jumped through it, and reappeared in the condo. Amya collapsed on a couch, and more thumps were heard. The other demigods had arrived, with the exception of Leo. Annabeth looked around, and asked them a question.

"What should we do?" Francesca grinned, and pulled out a Wii U game.

"Let's play Assassin's Creed… Black Flag!" She walked over to the TV, and slid the game into the game slot. The demigods looked at each other, and shrugged. Amya sat down on a beanbag as her friend began to play. Conner, Nico, Brooklynn, and Dominique did the same, as the others left. Francesca began to play as the others talked. Nico talked to Francesca.

"Er, Francesca?" he asked. Her eyes didn't move from the screen.

"Die! Die! Yes?" Nico chuckled at the response, then winced. Francesca seemed to be a cold-hearted killer.

"Do you know what's up with Leo? He seemed sort of… different."

"Well, I say it's Rey-Rey, but, I mean, he's alway extremely weird, and honestly, you, Percy, and Leo all have more mood swings then a 13 year-old girl going through puberty. No joke," Francesca stated bluntly as she shot down some guy. Nico scowled, and Francesca grinned.

"Look who's talking!" Nico shot back. Conner and Brooklynn walked out, hand-in-hand. Dominique said she had to go.

"Bye, DSL!" Francesca said as Nico waved goodbye. Dominique smiled, then left. Francesca turned back to the game (and her conversation with Nico).

"Well, I admit I have a temper problem, but it least I don't have random mood swings! Everyone knows when I'm going to get angry," Francesca snapped.

"Really? I say you take it from one extreme to the other - one second you're just angry, but the next you're punching the person!" Nico jeered. Francesca growled.

"I understand I have flaws, no need to point them out so you can seem better!" she sneered. "Of course, I understand why'd you do that - you're an arrogant asshole!" With that, she threw down the remote, and stormed out of the room, fists clenched tightly. Nico stared after her, lost in thought.

Girls. But he really liked this one, so he'd stick around.

* * *

Nyx looked at him with an expert icy glare of pure rage. It was enough to make Hercules run to his mama. Neo/Leo involuntarily flinched. Nyx struggled against her chains. They roped her to a marble pillar and the chains were magic-proof, extra resilient to any kind of night magic. Nyx could feel her magic slowly draining and her time was running out.

"Leo, listen to me," she hissed. Leo/Neo stopped to glare at her. "You can fight him. Your stronger than him. You can feel your willpower growing. Use it!" Leo/Neo's eyes flickered blue for a second before changing back to a glassy gold.

"'Fraid that won't work, Auntie." Adelaide suddenly appeared in front of her. Nyx growled. Addie laughed. Unbeknowst to the aunt/niece "reunion," a mad fight was going on in Leo's brain. Neo and Leo were fighting for control, their eyes changing so quickly, the colors blurred together. Basically, they were sparring in an arena inside Leo's brain. And Leo was getting squashed. Several cuts crisscrossed his arms and one long, bloody gash ran from his left eye to the right side of his bottom lip. Neo hardly had any scratches.

"You really think you can fight me?" Neo laughed. "Not a chance!" He laughed again, except this time it was a cruel laugh. It reminded you of a battle cry and gunshots and wounded soldiers' shrieks.

"Well than why can I hit you then?" Leo asked. With sudden agility, Leo reached into his toolbelt, grabbed a hammer, and threw it at Neo. He set it on fire at the last second. The hammer part hit him square in the jaw. Neo's skin split and golden ichor leaked out. Neo's jaw was now bent at an awkward angle, no doubt broken. Neo screamed a bloodcurdling scream. It rose the hairs on the back of Leo's neck. Using his momentary distraction, Leo threw a saw at Neo, hoping to cut him in half. It seemed to have work until -

"You stupid, fucking demigod!" Neo shouted. He grabbed the saw and hurled it back at Leo. He ducked but the hilt smacked him in the solar plexus. He fell down, wheezing for each breath. Neo stepped up to him with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"We end this now." In his hand, a curved sickle appeared. He was about to plunge it into Leo's chest when an idea came to him. Nothing like near death to generate crazy ideas. _Whoosh! _Leo reached into his belt, pulled out some rainbow paint (bless Travis and Conner) and threw it into Neo's eyes.

"Gah!" Now for the second part. He pulled out hot sauce and sprayed it into Neo's mouth. It gagged him pretty well and turned his face a lovely jalapeno red. Leo then sprayed hot sauce on Neo's sickle, his torso, his face, anything within reach. You might think this a little crazy, but Leo knew what he was doing. First of all, when hot sauce mixes with ichor, it creates acid. When acid mixes with more hot sauce, it makes a deadly gas. When gas meets fire, well lets just say it'll make any wildfire look like a mosquito on the wall. So now, as you can probably see, when Leo sprayed Neo's jaw, it created acid. Then one thing led to another and _BOOM! _A massive explosion rocked Leo's brain. Fire and gas flew everywhere. Leo encased himself in a giant hamster ball made of fire. He was ecstatic. He was free.

* * *

Adelaide smiled at Nyx, laughing inwardly at her feeble attempts at breaking her chains. Nyx opened her mouth but closed it in shock. Adelaide only ever got as far as whirling around before she was blasted full in the face. Everyone could see her shocked face before a presence transported her elsewhere. Leo blew out his fists.

"What do you say to pizza after all this? I'm starving." Nyx laughed and hugged him after he unchained her. Then she looked serious.

"We have to hurry. There's not much time." Without waiting for Leo's response, she delved into his mind. She ran as fast as she could and soon arrived at the door. She only had 2 minutes. She entered the Greek letter sigma. Locks started clicking and clacking. Bolts unbolted and padlocks sprang open. _1 minute, 45 seconds, 30 seconds, 15 seconds, 10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, - Caching! _The door finished unlocking and lay still. She opened the door and...

* * *

**Author Note:  
**

**Athena-**

**Hey everyone! It's me, Athena. Regardless to what Nyx says, I do actually do ANs. I just love cliffies, don't you? Yeah, I know I'm mean but I promise you'll find out next chapter. So how'd you like the sparring fight? Nyx and I need reviews. As Nyx would say, R&R people! **

**-Athena**

**P.S.**

**If you want to know how Nyx (the story Nyx, not the co-author. Nyx, the co-author, doesn't even know the answer) solved the problem, read on!**

**Focus on the English version. The Greek one is just there to confuse you. **

My name is preciou**s**  
As gorgeous as pegas**i**  
When people hear it, they sin**g**  
They go, "What a beautiful name, ma'a**m**."  
I say, "Yes, more beautiful than the beauty queen, All**a**."

**The ends of each line spell out "_sigma_." Well, I'm done now. I think Nyx is coming on soon. See you in the next chap!**

**Nyx-**

**So, sort of a cliffy. Make what you will of it. I know, I know, Reyna and Leo aren't together yet, you want to kill us. Anyways, S.S. Leyna hasn't even left the dock yet! As for S.S. Nicoesca… HEHE! I'M NOT TELLING YOU! Anyways, I'M OFFICIALLY THE OWNER OF….**

**ALLEGIANT!**

**So far, it's awesomesauce. But, as much as I would like to talk about it, Athena would kill me for ruining YOUR fun. So, back to TDC. Whaddya think? Athena wrote most of this chappie. Hope you liked it though. I hope the Nico/Francesca fight scene wasn't too farfetched. If it was, blame it on Francesca's temper problems. Adios!**

**-Nyx**


	13. Whities and Prince Charming

Whities and Prince Charming

Nyx gasped. She couldn't help herself. She'd opened Leo's locked door and come face-to-face with -

"Why, why, why, you never could stay away from helpless little demigods, could you, sis," Tartarus sneered. He was dressed for a business meeting, Nyx thought. A black meeting. He was wearing a black jacket, black shirt, black tie, black pants, and shiny black dress shoes. He was also carrying, to some amusement, a black briefcase. Nyx glanced around nervously. They were one second away from the hour ending. If she didn't release his will soon, Leo would come to an untimely demise. Just as Nyx was about to try something, Tartarus spoke up.

"There is another way to get his will. You know that, Nyx." At Tartarus' words, Nyx paled. The second passed and they were in overtime. Tartarus continued, "The hour's over. There's only one way left to do it. You know you have to if you want to help him and if you want to get this." With a sudden jerk, Tartarus opened his briefcase and pulled out… a blob. It didn't have any shape. It was a fire-colored, with all the hues of yellow and orange and red and even blue and white. Leo's willpower. Nyx sighed. Tartarus was right. There was another way to do it. But it was horrid. Someone had to give up their own willpower in Leo's steed. Not only would they be will-less, they would live forever as cold, empty shells. Just as she was about to try to do it, she remembered some of her father's earliest words.

"I grant you, Nyx, my favorite daughter, the power of night and darkness over anyone else, even Tartarus. You can now overpower him. Don't you ever forget it." Her father had smiled knowingly at her, like he knew this day would come. And it had. She looked over at Tartarus. He was looking pale. Apparently, he'd intruded into her mind. He backed away slowly.

"No, no, no," he mumbled while shaking his head, dark eyes wide. Nyx smiled a maniacal smile.

"I love Father, don't you?" Before Tartarus had a chance to even blink, Nyx spread her hands wide. Black clouds came out from them and engulfed the room. Nyx, even though she was practically blind in the dark, could still sense where everything was. Tartarus on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He kept whimpering pitifully. Breathing deeply, Nyx put her hands together and aimed a blast of darkness at Tartarus' left hand. He yelped as dark, golden ichor seeped out. In his distress, he accidentally let Leo's will fly. Nyx smiled. She carefully kept hold of it and led it to the door. It flew out gratefully.

"My work here is done. Father won't let me do anymore. It's all up to you now. Good-bye, demigods." With a sigh, Nyx closed and locked the door before flashing out. The mist slowly evaporated after her and when it disappeared, Tartarus flashed out as well. Oh, he knew Nyx was stronger. But revenge tends to give you a better advantage, no matter how powerful your adversary is. Tartarus smiled evilly. Oh this was going to be fun indeed.

* * *

"I'm all better now," Leo concluded. He'd just finished explaining everything about mind control to Team Star, plus Mackenzie, Dominique, Colton, Beck, Lizbeth, and Erik. Percy wolf-whistled.

"Whoa, you met Nyx?" Annabeth hit him on the arm, rolling her eyes.

"We're being chased by an evil person and that's all you have to say?" Percy shrugged.

"I guess." Annabeth sighed. Francesca scowled (no one was surprised).

"I don't suppose you're going to say thank you? I ran all the way to Chiron!" she complained. Leo grinned.

"Ah, well, number one, you got there in, like, two seconds, and number two, Nyx already told Chiron about Neo," he replied smoothly. Francesca's scowl grew deeper, and she flipped Leo off.

"Last time I ever help you out," Francesca snapped. Suddenly, she smirked.

"On the other hand… you have the amazing thing called control now. So, you can go make out with Rey-Rey in a closet or something," Francesca teased. Both Reyna and Leo blushed. Francesca rolled her eyes.

"Get up," she commanded. When they didn't, she marched over to them, and tugged them up. Leo and Reyna paled. Francesca merely looked triumphant. She put one hand on Reyna's skull, and the other on Leo's. Quickly, she tilted each head, and smashed them (and in turn, their lips) together. They didn't pull apart. Quite the opposite, actually. They stumbled backwards onto the wall. Francesca let out a whistle, then clapped. The other demigods did the same, hooting. Reyna and Leo didn't part.

Francesca had, unfortunately, forgotten about the deal she and Leo had made. Considering where she stood with Nico at this moment… well, it wouldn't really be instant happiness.

Oh well. Forgive and forget… sort of.

* * *

Adelaide paced the room. Nyx had… defeated her father. Adelaide didn't understand how, but she understood that Nyx had. Of course, Adelaide _did_ have the patterns… she knew each and every demigods' fear. Adelaide would be unleashing yet another monster against Team Star and Team Nebula. And she knew when she would do it.

* * *

Team Star walked out of the condo, grinning as they ran towards the woods. The team had wanted to go on a hiking trip to stay in shape. Francesca, Travis, and Conner were racing towards a tree, wanting to see who could get there first. Conner did. Brooklynn and Katie smiled at their antics. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were chatting (well, Nico wasn't… but that isn't the point) as they walked on the trail. Amya and Piper were discussing about the pros and cons of Katoptris vs. Rachel, with Hazel giving her opinion every now and then. Jason and Frank were debating on whether the gods were stronger in their Roman form or their Greek form. Reyna and Leo were merely holding hands, looking content and happy. Suddenly, they heard a small crack. Each demigod stopped immediately, looking around warily. Another crack was heard. A bush rustled nearby. Everyone tensed up. The greenery parted and out stepped -

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Team S_tar_," Drew said, stressing the word "star". Behind her, the rest of Team Nebula followed. Francesca snarled while Frank transformed into a large grizzly bear. All of Team Nebula took out weapons, either swords, spears, daggers, knives, or bows & arrows.. Drew waved an elegant blade around. It glimmered in the sun and reflected sunlight tenfold. The rest of Team Star followed suit.

"We end this now," Drew said, but even as she spoke, she began to change.

Her voice become harsher and had 3 layers, like 3 different people were speaking together. Her skin changed from tan to a sickly white. Her eyes narrowed to mere slits of dark, dark blue. Her mouth and nose were melting together to form one very long and ugly, white beak. Skin shriveled, and hair ratted up. Legs grew and heads pushed up taller. Clothes shed away to reveal armor. Not the kind you can take off, but the kind that's permanent, like a rhino's plating. The armor was form-fitting and clung tight to the bodies. It was skin colored-white-and covered everything from the neck down. Goggles were flipped down over the eyes and flexible coverings over the beaks. Any other uncovered skin was coated in a white substance which soon hardened. Everyone else on "Team Nebula" had also transformed. Each was as ugly as the next but all had different weapons.

"Drew" had 2 very sharp, very long swords decorated with jewels that Percy was sure would hurt. She appeared to be the leader as she was the ugliest and the most battle-ridden. Scars crisscrossed her face and disappeared under her armor. So basically the same Drew in the ugliness factor but hit a zero at battle-ridden. With a hair-raising yell, the monsters charged forward. As you probably guessed, our dear friend Addie sent these hooligans, but she set this plan up very carefully. The whities (it seemed an appropriate name) seemed to be aiming randomly, but they were actually really specific. Their goal was to get Francesca trapped into the middle of a flurry of arrows. At first, Francesca sliced all the arrows to bits. But after a while she soon found herself caught up in a wave. Francesca turned to slice and didn't see the arrow coming her way. It was coated in poison, clearly seen by the green liquid.

"Francesca!" Nico yelled. She didn't hear. Nico ran into a shadow and reappeared a few feet away from Francesca. Running fast, he pushed her away at the last second. Francesca fell down and the arrow sped above her. Unfortunately, the arrow hit Nico square in the back. A look of shock appeared on his face before he fell down, unconscious. Francesca looked up, surprised. When she saw Nico, she nearly cried. That caused her to completely miss the arrow riding on a beeline toward her spine. She fell next to Nico. Adelaide had actually planned all that out very carefully. She knew what Nico's biggest weakness was: Francesca. So she just made a plan around that. And so on it went.

Weaknesses exposed, people screaming and falling. Soon, it was just Amya and Brooklynn. They nodded grimly at each other before attacking. Brooklynn went down first. Leader Whitie's blade cut a gash on her temple and knocked her unconscious. Then it was just Amya. She and the leader engaged in a one-on-one. Right. About 10 seconds into the match, Amya was knocked out with an arrow. The whities churred in delight. They picked their way among the bodies before coming to Nico and Francesca. Their mistress had some questions, and the demigods were going to give her answers.

* * *

A grinning Adelaide walked to the now awake Francesca and a almost-awake Nico. Francesca was looking around, taking in the room.

Nico and her were bound in Celestial Bronze shackles. They had been stripped of their weapons (Francesca's knives had to be… specially handled). The room was rather simple, and would look inviting. But people would know it was simply a remodeled dungeon-like room.

The walls were a light, dusty gray. Francesca and Nico were sitting on some dark brown wood. A couple of feet from them was a lion-skin rug. There was two dark red spin chairs. The dark red reminded Francesca of blood. There were no windows. There were other shackles along the walls, but none were occupied. Francesca was jerked out of her thoughts by Adelaide.

"So, Sleeping Beauty finally awakes. What a shame there's no Prince Charming," Adelaide sneered, sitting down on a chair. Francesca was a firecracker. But not many people knew that she could play the part of Machiavelli quite well. She only hoped Nico would do it as well.

"Yes, quite a shame, isn't it? I mean, trapped in shackles… I wish some handsome, strapping young lad would come whisk me away," Francesca replied loftily. OK, maybe she wasn't a Machiavellian. Machiavelli had been calm and collected. Francesca was merely a different type of Machiavelli. Yeah...

"Well, we can discuss Prince Charming later. I want some answers, and I want them now," Adelaide told them. She snapped her fingers. Francesca's jaw dropped.

"Adam?" she whispered. Adam scowled.

"No, I'm Carson. You and your group killed my brother," the Eraspirit growled. "Now, Adelaide says I can have fun with you…" Carson trailed off, eyeing Francesca like she was some piece of meat. He turned to Nico, who seemed to be the appetizer. Carson grinned maliciously at Nico, then turned to Adelaide.

"I get you when they're ready to talk." Adelaide nodded.

"Do whatever you like, and whatever it takes."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HUGE CLIFFY! I know, I know, 'Thena and I are the worst people ever. Sorry! But honestly… you'll enjoy the wait! I can't wait until the next chap…. sorry, lads and lasses, I won't be sharing details. But, I hope you enjoyed reading this. See you in the next chap!  
**

**-Nyx**

**p.s. Athena says hi. R&R, people!**


	14. Red

Red

Conner opened his eyes and looked around carefully. Team Star was lying around the woods, scattered. He heard a small groan. 7 feet away from him, Brooklynn was stirring. Her eyes opened to reveal light brown orbs flecked with gold. Conner got up slowly, wincing, and walked over to his girlfriend. He sat down next to Brooklynn, grabbing her hand.

"Hey, 'Lynn. You okay?" he asked Brooklynn concernedly, brow furrowing. Brooklynn smiled at him, the dried blood on her cheekbones cracking. She wiped it off.

"A bit of ambrosia and I'll be good to go, Con," she said lightly. "Now, shouldn't you be looking for Francesca? Bros before hoes and all." Conner frowned.

"You're not a hoe, 'Lynn." Then, he chuckled. "Yup, Francesca's certainly a "bro". But yeah, let's go look for Francesca. Oh, and here's some nectar. I don't have any ambrosia," he said apologetically. Brooklynn smiled once more, and drank some nectar. She immediately started feeling better. Brooklynn got up, and the two walked around the battle area.

Soon, everyone else was up and awake. But no one could find Francesca or Nico. Reyna turned to the group, frowning and looking deeply troubled.

"Guys," she began tentatively, "I don't think they're here." Conner and Travis paled, along with Percy.

"No, they have to be here," Conner insisted, looking around wildly. Travis nodded.

"If we look some more -" This time, it was Annabeth who spoke.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but…they aren't here. We've looked everywhere -"

"No! We'll find Nico and Francesca! We just have to look!" Amya said. Annabeth shook her head.

"Amya…they're gone."

* * *

Carson punched Nico in the jaw, looking annoyed. Once again, Carson grabbed his dagger and made another slash on Nico's stomach. Nico let out a groan as Francesca fought against her shackles, looking as if she had been run over by a truck.

"Let…" she gasped. "Him…go…" Carson grinned evilly.

"Only if he talks," he declared. Francesca growled as Nico rapidly paled, hand on stomach. Carson frowned suddenly.

"Oh. Well, he isn't talking." He turned to Francesca, who had gone paper-white. "Your turn, sweetie," Carson said smiling evilly. Francesca paled even more. She was now whiter than snow. Carson, wearing a sadistic grin, slowly unhooked Nico from a pair of chains. He then chained Nico to a pair of shackles against the pale, marble wall. Francesca and Nico had been moved to another room specifically for torturing purposes. Even in the dungeon, Adelaide still made it marble. That girl was a piece of work.

The dungeon was huge. The ends of the dungeon didn't exceed the limits of the upstairs mansion, so it fit snug as a bug. Francesca and Nico were being kept in a spacious hold. The walls, floor and ceiling were pale cream and marble. Torches in iron brackets cast the only light, here in this surprisingly clean underground place. Shackles hung along the walls every 2 feet. A bigger pair of shackles hung from the middle of the room and it loomed imposingly, casting a huge shadow, which Adelaide's minions were careful to keep out of Nico's reach. The only way in and out was a plain, almost camouflaged, marble door. It didn't have a handle or a window. All manner of shackles and bolts and padlocks and chains kept the door in place. Carson was one of the most evil of Adelaide's minions, which was saying something. He loved torture which made him excellent for interrogation and such. Currently, his victims were Francesca and Nico. By this time, Carson had dragged Francesca to the center shackles and was hanging her none too delicately.

Her arms were chained so that she was hanging. Her hands quickly got tired holding them in that position. Nico, grunting over at the wall, was watching with obvious alarm. That reminds me - Nico was in bad shape.

His jaw was bruised pretty bad. Blood flowed freely from 3 long, deep gashes across his chest. Nico was extremely weak and his leg was broken. Even so, he knew it would pale in comparison to Francesca after Carson was done with her. And that made Nico scared. He fought against the chains but to no avail. Seeing this, he reluctantly went limp and anxiously watched Francesca.

Her face was oh-so-white. She seemed frozen in fear and glued her eyes to Carson's every movement. He took out a dagger. It was thin, hooked, and definitely painful should it touch your flesh. Carson smiled again, this time in anticipation. That was all the warning Francesca ever got.

With surprising speed, Carson thrust the blade into Francesca's side. Blood seeped out fast and furious. Francesca screamed, in extreme pain and agony. Nico's eyes watered and his body shook. After that, it was just one slash after another and endless screaming. Blood spattered the walls. You could almost smell the fear. Fear for the next blow. Carson had taken out another blade and was whirling like a maniac. Daggers flying, afterimages everywhere. Gashes appeared on Francesca's face, her torso, her legs, her back, anything and everything that was flesh. The blood, oh, you couldn't even imagine it. It was _everywhere._ In the floor, on the walls, in Nico's face. All of it fresh and metallic. Disgusting. It pooled around Nico's feet and below Francesca. When Carson finally stopped, Nico breathed a sigh of relief. But then Carson stepped back and that breath caught in his throat. He didn't recognize Francesca anymore.

Red, red, red covered every available surface. Her head hung limp to one side, exposing a long gash around her neck. Thankfully, it was shallow. Gashes crisscrossed her face. On her cheeks, on her chin, on her forehead. Everywhere. Short, deep cuts adorned her chest. They were impossible to count. Her legs had fared no better. Maybe legs wasn't the best definition. Mutilated strips of flesh would've been a better description. That's all they were. Nico couldn't find any shapes. But the worst part came when Carson spun Francesca around. That's when he saw on the message carved on her back.

_Mongrel_ was in huge, bloodied letters. Nico knew it wouldn't fade. In smaller slashes (those would thankfully fade), it read:

_Tell us everything or else she dies._

In other words, Nico had to choose between Francesca or his friends. He flinched and stared at Francesca, then Carson. Gods, why did the Fates have to be so cruel?

* * *

Thalia woke up, drenched in sweat after the demigod dream. She rolled out of bed and ran to the kitchen.

"TEAM STAR! DOWN HERE, ASAP!" she hollered at the top of her lungs, shaking slightly. Thalia quickly made herself a cup of coffee, hoping it would calm her down. The inhabitants of the condo walked down stairs groggily.

"I HAD A DREAM!" That woke them up. Footsteps thundered down the stairs. Soon enough, everyone on Team Star was sitting around the kitchen table. Thalia looked around, eyes falling on Travis, Conner, Amya, and Brooklynn. This would hit them hard. Thalia couldn't help but feel pity for them.

"About my dream," she began carefully. "I saw Nico and Francesca." Travis, Conner, Amya, and Brooklynn leaned forward, eyes wide open. Percy and Annabeth looked extremely worried, along with everyone else. Thalia continued. "At first, I just saw Adelaide sending some guy named Carson off to..." Thalia winced, "torture them." Everyone in the room paled. They had learned enough about Adelaide and Neo to know that the rest wouldn't be pretty. "So, Carson moved them to some torture room. The dream sort of turned off after that, then turned back on. So, I saw Carson deliver one more slash to Nico, and then he started on Francesca," Thalia told them, looking down at her coffee. "Francesca... isn't okay. I won't get into the details, but she wasn't really... recognizable. Carson spun her around, and some stuff was carved into her back. It said 'Mongrel' in huge letters, and then 'Tell us everything or she dies' in smaller ones."

"Nico will make the right choice," Jason assured everyone. Conner growled.

"What _is_ the right choice, Jason?" Conner snarled. "I understand you want him to toss Francesca and protect the rest of Team Star, but tell me, if it were you and Piper in the same situation, what would you do?" Jason frowned.*

"Well, Conner, you can't really expect me to -"

"Oh, I can, and I will. Nico's in a really bad situation, and you're not making it any better, pretty boy."

It was quite obvious that the argument that followed didn't lift anyone's spirits.**

* * *

Nico fought against his chains, wishing for all the world that someone would come and save him and Francesca. He was downright terrified when a young girl, looking to be around 10 years old, walked in.

She had tanned skin and brown hair, with light brown eyes. Purple glasses sat on her nose. The girl was tall for her age, and skinny. She was biting her bottom lip and carrying a small tray, with water and a loaf of bread. She also had a First Aid kit in her hand. Her eyes fell on Nico, and she looked sympathetic.

"Hi," she began slowly, "I'm Alice." Nico didn't respond. Alice rolled her eyes and walked over to Francesca, wincing. She took out some nectar and a spoon. Carefully, she took the nectar and poured it into the spoon, then opened Francesca's mouth and force-fed her. Nico gaped, then recovered.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. Alice didn't look up as she applied band-aids and gauze, along with some more nectar.

"I'm not here to bust you out, sorry," she told him. "But I suppose I might as well tell you now. Adelaide wanted me to heal her. Then, she wants me to torture you. And of course, dangle the whole 'If you don't tell she dies' thing." Nico glared. He didn't like this girl... but she sort of reminded him of a subdued (seriously subdued, mind you) Francesca. He was jerked out of his thoughts by Alice again.

"So, care to tell me about Red?" she asked him. Nico's brows furrowed.

"Red?"

"Well, you're girlfriend here is covered in blood. Therefore, Red." Alice finally looked up from Francesca, leaning against the bloody wall. Nico shook his head.

"I'm not giving anyone information." Suddenly, Alice snapped.

"Do you think I want to be here? I got caught up in this, and I'm forced to torture people for information! I don't like Adelaide, or Neoptolemus, or Carson, or anyone! Just tell me about the damn girl!" Nico sighed, then raised his eyebrows.

"What kind of 10 year old swears?" Alice shrugged.

"The kind that's been forced to grow up too fast?"

"Fine." And Nico began to talk. "I only just met her. When she's not... bleeding, her hair is blonde with feathers in it. She has dark blue eyes - really pretty. She's slim, but loves to eat. And she likes Assassin's Creed. Also, she rides horses and pegasi really well. Apparently, she's been riding for a while, along with two of her friends. She has 3 piercings on her ear, and two on her belly button." Nico continued to talk, never giving explicit information or saying Francesca's name. Then, they heard a small croak coming from the body covered in red.

"Nico?"

* * *

***I actually really hate Jason. A lot. You guys are lucky I didn't end of bashing him in this story.**

****While I really hate Jason, Conner doesn't. He's only being mean cause Francesca and Nico are in trouble.**

**Author's Note:**

**I know! We're evil! CLIFFY! So, I hope you liked this chap. Lots of stuff... torture, demigod dreams, and some Nicoesca. I told you it hadn't left the harbor! It's only sailed 1/4, actually. I hope y'all liked it.**

**R&R**

**-Nyx**

**P.S. Athena says hi, and that she's sorry for the cliffy. Adios!**


	15. The Shadow Twins

The Shadow Twins

Nico's eyes widened as he heard Francesca speak.

"Francesca! Are you okay?" he asked. Francesca tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. Everything hurt, but she was momentarily distracted by the girl healing her.

"Who are you?" she asked, voice hoarse. The girl smiled.

"I'm Alice, an immortal." Nico's eyes bugged out.

"How come you didn't tell me that?" he asked. Alice shrugged.

"I wanted to tell you at the end, when I planned on busting you guys out of here. Francesca, I need you to stay still. You haven't healed completely." Alice ran a hand over the shackles. They unlocked immediately. Francesca fell forward, but was saved by Alice.

"Lean against the wall, and slowly slide down, ok? Stay like that while I help Nico." Alice ran over to Nico then, and repeated the same. She gave him a bit of ambrosia.

"Who are you really?" Francesca asked. Alice smiled.

"Alice is the name I go by, you see." Francesca nodded slowly. She trusted this girl enough right now. After all, Alice_ was_ helping her out.

"Why, though?" she asked. Alice giggled.

"I scare people."

"You scare people?" Alice simply nodded.

"People don't like the things they're scared of. I side with the minor gods, and I'm as old as Primordials. I'm a warrior, and right now I'm busting you guys out of here. Francesca, eat some more ambrosia," Alice ordered, handing Francesca another bite of it. Once Francesca finished, Alice held out her hand. 2 small raspberries appeared in them.

"Healing berries," Alice explained. "One should be enough." She handed one to both Francesca and Nico. The two popped them into their mouth and swallowed. Alice clapped her hands together as they started to heal.

"Wonderful!" she declared. "Francesca, try to stand up." Francesca slowly got up. When her knees didn't buckle, she straightened and moved them around experimentally.

"Thanks, Al. Those healing berries are cool stuff." Alice merely waved her off. Suddenly, Alice began to change.

She slowly grew taller. Her hair turned red, grew longer, and braided itself tightly. Her eyes became green as her skin became paler and freckles appeared. Instead of looking 10, she looked 18. Jet black armor appeared, and molded itself against her clothes. 2 short blades were crisscrossed on her back. Throwing knives went diagonally across her chest. A long, thin sword hung from a belt. Alice also had a bow and some arrows. Nunchaku appeared in Alice's hands. She now had a haughty, more immortal-like aura. Alice produced Francesca's hunting knives and chains, along with Nico's sword. She handed the weapons over to their owners.

"Why are you helping us?" Nico asked, genuinely curious.

"Nyx, obviously. I'm her spy, her ears. By extension, I suppose I'm also Chaos' spy. But Chaos is only a helper to Nyx. Nyx sides with the minor gods and goddesses, sticking to Eris, Enyo, Hecate, Nemesis, etc., etc. She sides with me as well. Now, come on. I need to bust you guys out of here.

"Oh," Alice added, "and I'm an Irish immortal. Methinks I trust you, so...don't tell anyone - I'm Aoife of the Shadows, the Warrior Maid, the Shadow, etc., etc. Scathach - my sister - and I created most of the martial arts. Last time I fought, there were no survivors. Ask Mars."

* * *

"If only we could stay here forever," Annabeth sighed, leaning against Percy.

"Yeah, it would be nice." _But nearly impossible for demigods. _The thought was left unspoken but it hung in the air between them. Percy and Annabeth were on a date. A much needed one at that. With all these things going on, they just needed a break from the others. They were still extremely worried, but wanted to relax a least a little. So, they went to Percy's home turf - the beach. They'd stayed there the entire day.

Now the glowing moon rose above the horizon and cast a silvery glow on the white sand. Stars twinkled above, comforting Annabeth's worries. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Really bad mistake.

With a little smile on his face, Percy extracted a bottle of rainbow paint from his jacket. Opening it carefully, he tipped the bottle. It worked like magic.

Annabeth sprang up with a scream while Percy rolled on the sand in a fit of laughter. The bottle lay at Annabeth's feet, empty. Smirking vividly, she picked it up. Percy was still to hysterical to notice anything. Which would definitely explain why he didn't see the plastic bottle being hurled at him. It struck him with great force in his windpipe. Percy gasped momentarily but that was all Annabeth needed. She jumped on him and pinned him to the ground.

"Who's laughing now?" Annabeth taunted. Surprisingly enough, Percy smiled.

"I thought you would've planned more carefully Annabeth. Guess I was wrong." He started laughing again. Annabeth understood a minute before it happened. And even then you could see her eyes widen as the great wall of water catapulted her off Percy. Yeah, the ocean is a great weapon if your a son of Poseidon. And so it went on.

Annabeth attacking, Percy retaliating. Percy attacking, Annabeth retaliating. Pretty soon, Annabeth was drenched in saltwater and seaweed was draped across her hair and body. Percy had bruises and cuts from all the things Annabeth had thrown at him. That reminds me - Annabeth had just thrown a particularly sharp shell and the cut stung. Percy was getting ready for a big spectacle and you could literally see the concentration in his eyes. But Annabeth had one more trick up her sleeve. Smiling slightly she took out a Yankees cap, put it on, and promptly disappeared. Percy groaned.

"Should've known you'd bring your invisibility cap to the beach." Annabeth smirked even though Percy couldn't see her. She began to move toward Percy. Percy however, noticed the slight shifts and indents in the sand where Annabeth stood. When she was about a foot away, water instantly started moving. It gathered from the ocean and turned a shimmering blue. It encased Percy and Annabeth and lifted them up. Annabeth screamed in surprise and took of her cap. Percy was smiling. Their ball headed toward the ocean. It fell to the bottom of a coral reef garden. Annabeth gasped. It. Was. Beautiful.

Brilliant hues of pink, orange, green, red, every color you can imagine, were in the garden. Everything glowed. There were millions of coral formations, all extraordinary colors.

"It's beautiful, right?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded. "I wanted to bring you here. I thought you'd like it. It's so serene and calm. A nice break from demigod life right? I -" Percy never got to finish his sentence. Annabeth pressed her lips against Percy and the two kissed. Everything was communicated in that one kiss. It was sweet, and loving. Yet, a bit bitter, as they wouldn't have Nico rolling his eyes, or Francesca catcalling. The couple did their best to push those thoughts to the back of their minds. Then Percy broke away and whispered in Annabeth's ear.

"I have something to show you. Close your eyes and relax." Annabeth closed her lids, but just to make sure, Percy sealed them with water. He made the water ball rise to the ocean surface. "Open your eyes," Percy murmured. Annabeth did. Her jaw nearly dropped. They'd spent a lot of time at the beach and the sunrise was coming. The first rays of purple and blue peeked out. Next came the reds and oranges and then the pinks and yellows. The sun slowly came out. It was a magnificent great fiery ball of heat. Everything else dimmed in comparison. For another minute, they just stared. Then Percy moved to hug Annabeth.

"Love you, Wise Girl."

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth then leaned up for a kiss. This kiss was different - it had more passion behind it. But all the same there was one common emotion behind it. Love.

* * *

Aoife, Francesca, and Nico crept along the dungeon halls, slipping into the shadows, Aoife most of all. Francesca found that funny - Aoife of the Shadows blending into the shadows the most. She wielded her nunchaku with practice. Turning back to Francesca and Nico, she held up one hand.

_Stop._ Aoife then turned to the wall, and made a soft beat on it. Nico distantly heard some noise behind him, and turned instantly. To his surprise, a girl was standing there. She was a carbon copy of Aoife - red hair, green eyes, freckled skin, and lots of weapons, including nunchaku. Unlike Aoife, she was holding the blades, though, not the nunchaku. The girl made some signs with her hands, and Nico guessed it was sign language. Aoife nodded.

"This is Scathach, my sister. She's the Warrior Maid that's mentioned more often, as she's more obvious. You can call her Scatty," Aoife whispered to Francesca and Nico in hurried Greek. The two nodded, and smiled at Scathach. Scathach bared her teeth, showing sharp teeth.

"Oh, and we're vegetarian vampires," Aoife said absentmindedly. "Legend got that part right, at least. Now, come on." Francesca was about to speak, then decided to put the vampire thing aside for now. She followed Aoife and Scathach down the halls. Aoife stopped in front of a door. But instead of opening it, she turned to the hall. Aoife put her palm flat against one of the bricks, and a tile on the floor dropped down. Aoife turned to Scatty, making some intricate motions with her hands. Scathach nodded, and gestured for Aoife to go. She did. Scatty turned to Nico and Francesca.

"Well?" she said, looking as if she wanted to tap her foot but knew it would create some noise. "Move." Nico went first, dropping down into it. Francesca went soon after, leaving Scathach, who went down and put the tile back in place. She let herself fall, ready for the cushioning. After 27 seconds, she landed on a blue cushion. Scatty got up and sat down at the couch, looking around the room.

It was a headquarters. There were some electronics, seeing as Aoife and Scatty weren't demigods. Couches were around, along with bookshelves, ambrosia, nectar, and some more. In the corner were some bags filled with drachmas and some fountains that were for IMs. There was a long table and 2 desks with papers. One was orderly (Aoife) and the other had papers strewn around everywhere (Scatty). Francesca and Nico looked around, both seeming surprised. Scathach bared her teeth once more.

"No need to act so surprised. We needed a headquarters," Scathach said. "Anyways, feel free to look us up on Wikipedia. It's all in Greek. And the monsters won't be alerted." Francesca and Nico jumped at the chance. Each took a computer and began to hurriedly type, entering Scathach and Aoife in the search box.

_5 minutes later..._

"Wow," Nico said quietly, finishing reading it up. "But shouldn't you guys be extremely angry at each other?" Scathach let out an angry hiss, and Aoife crossed her arms and glared at the floor.

"Cuchulain..." Aoife trailed off. Scatty took over for her. "Cuchulain was like a brother," she said. "When he died, we did blame each other for our death. But it was merely anger clouding our judgment. We loved him, yes, but in the way you love your brother or sister. People twisted it up, obviously. They were under the impression that we loved Cuchulain in a romantic way. Idiots," Scatty muttered. "Anyways, we're still Warrior Maidens, no more, no less. Our rift was a problem, yes, but it was solved eventually. We're twins. You're empty without your twin." Francesca and Nico nodded.

"Now," Aoife said, "we're lucky the alarms haven't gone -"

"THE DEMIGODS HAVE ESCAPED! I REPEAT, THE DEMIGODS HAVE ESCAPED!"

* * *

**Pronunciation Guide:**

**Aoife: Ee-fa**

**Scathach: Scatt-tock**

**Cuchulain: Coo-hoo-lain**

**Author's Note:**

**A TWIST! AND YET ANOTHER CLIFFY! Tee hee. Sorry, y'all. But really, with their luck, you couldn't have expected it to have gone fine, right? Aoife and Scathach - if anyone can guess where they're from, you get a character! Admittedly a minor character, but if you're special enough, we might give you a death! Or a twist - do you wanna betray Team Star and go help Adelaide? Oh well. So...question of the week:**

**What books did I get Aoife and Scathach from?**

**-Nyx**


	16. Despair

Despair

"THE DEMIGODS HAVE ESCAPED! I REPEAT, THE DEMIGODS HAVE ESCAPED!" a girl screamed, her shrill voice pierced the air. Scathach swore.

"I _hate _Jacqueline. Let's go," Scatty said, running towards a door, short blades in front of her. Aoife, Francesca, and Nico followed her.

"Who's Jacqueline?" Nico asked. Scathach ignored them, kicking down a door, moving quickly.

"Jackie is Adelaide's right hand. She's the daughter of -" Aoife spun her nunchaku, taking down a guard, "- of Menoetius, god of violence and rash actions."

"Didn't Zeus kill him?" Francesca inquired, choking someone with a chain, not looking particularly bothered that she had probably murdered someone.

"Well, he reformed in the last millennium," Scathach called, rolling her eyes as she cut someone's head off. Nico looked at it in disgust, narrowly dodging an arrow. Scathach kicked down one more door, and they ran outside, where about 50 people were waiting for them.

"Aw, all this?" Scatty cooed, gesturing to all the soldiers. "For us? You shouldn't have, Jackie. Where's Adelaide and Neo?" A girl with black hair and brown eyes scowled.

"It's none of your business where they are, traitors. Who are you?" Jacqueline questioned, notching an arrow. Scatty smiled, and her hair turned brown, along with her eyes. The freckles disappeared, and she became smaller.

"I'm Saige, Jackie. Don't you remember?" She morphed back. "Or Scathach. Whichever you prefer, really." Jackie screamed angrily, and let the bow fly. Scathach flew into battle. In one swift movement, she cut the bow in midair, and she threw a knife, effectively killing Jacqueline. The soldiers charged, and Aoife ran next to her sister, showing every single bit of her prowess. Francesca and Nico did the same, going back-to-back.

While they weren't almost dying, Francesca and Nico were marveling at the lethal grace that was Scathach and Aoife, crashing down on their enemies with the force of a hurricane, tornado, tsunami, and earthquake combined.

Aoife was refined, but the most dangerous of combinations: beautiful and deadly. She was strategic, but defenseless. Her moves were complex, tricky, beautiful, really. But those moves were undeniably fatal. She was, in essence, a tidal wave.

Scathach used brute force, shoving, kicking, showing that she really _did_ create most martial arts, along with Aoife. Scatty was less strategic, it seemed, but even though she lacked Aoife's refined style, she made up for it with sheer power. If Aoife was a tidal wave, Scathach was a tornado.

Neither sister had a particular style. One minute, they'd be doing tae kwon do, and the next they'd be switching to eskrima, a martial art that focused on weapons. They seemed rather invincible.

Meanwhile, Francesca and Nico were holding their own. Nico dug his sword into the ground, grinning maliciously as a crack appeared. Skeletons crawled out of it, attacking the soldiers. Francesca whipped people with her chains, throwing knives as well. As she killed off the last person, she blinked.

"Are we done?" she asked, turning around to check. Yup. They were. Scatty and Aoife walked over to them. Scathach nodded in approval.

"Nice... maybe I'll teach you one of these days. Anyways, let's go. I believe we're in Florida."

* * *

"Who wants first watch?" Aoife asked, looking around. The four had set up a base in the forest. Aoife and Scathach had created a small treehouse. The two had made sure it was high and that the leaves would hide it. Scathach raised her hand.

"I'll go first," she offered. Aoife nodded.

"Francesca, Nico, go to bed. You guys are probably tired. We'll keep watch until tomorrow morning. Don't worry, Scatty and I don't need to sleep," Aoife assured the two, seeing their faces. "Go get some rest." The two demigods nodded, and went to their sleeping bags. Scathach climbed onto a branch, eyes wide open and blades in her hands. It was only the afternoon, but who knows what might happen? Her eyes scanned the horizon. Meanwhile, Aoife was in the middle of an IM.

"Iris, can you show me Nyx?" The mist wove into an image, and Nyx appeared.

"Aoife," she greeted the legendary redhead. "Report?" she asked. Aoife nodded.

"Francesca and Nico are okay, I busted them out of the hellhole. Jacqueline and some others are dead. We're in the treehouse, evacuation point 5L. Scatty's on the watch right now. Up on some branch or something," Aoife told Nyx. Nyx nodded.

"Good, good. Any problems?"

"Well, there's transportation. Can you send Shade and Shadow?" Aoife requested. Nyx looked thoughtful, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not. They'll be there at 11, tomorrow. Is that okay?" Aoife nodded.

"Thanks, Nyx. Do you want Scatty and I to stay with the demigods once they get back?"

"Sure. I have to go now, Aoife. Good job."

"Thank you. Bye!" With that, Aoife swiped her hand through the mist.

* * *

"Remind me again what we're doing here?" Evelyn asked, pulling her hair off a branch for the hundredth time. Team Nebula was trekking through the woods, no one happy about it. Drew answered.

"Chiron sent an IM and told us to meet him in the Cataral Meadows in the forest. And Team Star will be there too," she snarled the last part. Drew was really pissed. Trekking through woods was not her forte at all. Team Nebula reached Cataral.

It was a beautiful place. The grass was lush and a dazzling emerald. Great big oak trees provided shade everywhere except for the very middle of the clearing. There, one single circle of sunlight danced in the meadow's embrace. Team Star was already there, as expected. But what was not expected was the thing they stared at.

It was a big oak tree at the edge of the clearing, wider than Hercule's hug. And at the foot of the oak tree was Chiron. Chiron wearing a sadistic smile. At the sight of their faces, he threw back his head and laughed. His laughter was wild and harsh, but then he began to change.

Chiron's horse body slowly smushed together to make way for a pair of real human legs. Heavy armor appeared on him. His hair grew wilder till it looked like a rat's nest with twigs poking out everywhere. Chiron's beard disappeared and revealed his jaw. And what an ugly jaw it was. It was a little bent and was literally drenched with scars. The rest of his body had fared a little better. At least nothing was broken. Leo suddenly growled.

"Neo." Neo laughed again.

"Yes, it's me. So easy to fool demigods once you have magic on your side." At this, Neo waved his fingers. An image appeared. Hecate, bound and chained to a great marble pillar, wavered slightly in the image but everyone could see her nonetheless. Then the image disappeared.

"No worries everyone. I'm just here to take one life. Who's will it be? Who knows. But someone will die today." Neo laughed one more time before he took it out. Before he took out the boomerang. It wasn't just any boomerang mind you.

The edges were sharp blades and packed a lot of force. And they were coated in a poisonous green fire. Leo cursed loudly. Before anyone could so much as blink, the boomerang was flung. Everyone immediately scrambled. Everyone except Drew. She was watching with an expression of sick amusement.

"What are you doing, Drew?!" Evelyn screamed. Drew said nothing. Well, maybe I should've said Adelaide. Leo cursed again.

"What are you doing there Adelaide? And where is Drew?" Evelyn screeched. Adelaide smiled sweetly.

"Oh don't worry, Drew is not harmed. I just merely changed her outward appearance and locked her soul in a temporary prison. Once I leave, Drew will be back to normal bitchiness. Except of course for the fact that I have Drew's will." All of Team Star gasped. They were so immersed in the discussion they almost forgot about the boomerang. Almost if it weren't for Brooklynn.

"Look out!" The boomerang whizzed an inch from Connor's ear. Everyone scrambled again. The boomerang changed direction. Then it just disappeared. Everyone looked surprised. Neo smiled.

"It's a little invisibility feature I added. Nothing special." Leo cursed for the third time in the meadows. The Catarals must be a pretty influencing place. Now everyone just scurried blindly around, not sure where to jump or when to duck. 10 minutes passed this way. Everyone was tense, all muscles bunched up. So the scream that pierced the air caused everyone to jump. They turned around.

Dominique lay on the ground, panting hard. Her face was pale white. Everyone could clearly see the boomerang embedded in her chest. The cut was really bad. Blood gushed out every second. The fire hurried up the process. Everyone crowded around. With every second passed, Dominique's breathing grew more ragged and in between. Her skin became even paler and she grew colder. Soon, Dominique was laying in a puddle of blood. They couldn't do anything. Mackenzie had tried but her magic didn't seem to be strong enough.

"Don't waste your magic, 'Kenzie," Dominique gasped.

"Don't waste your breath, 'Nique," Mackenzie replied, her hands sending small orbs of magic onto Dominique. They weren't working. Huge shiny tears ran down Mackenzie's face as she continued to send magic to Dominique.

"Mackenzie..." Dominique sucked in another breath. "Thank you." She was about to die and everyone knew it. Team Star and Team Nebula knew it. Adelaide and Neo knew it. Gaea and Uranus knew it.

Dominique's muscles started to falter. 30 seconds later, she was spread-eagle in her blood. 20 seconds after that, her heart stopped. Dominique's eyes were piercing still but distant and cloudy, glassed over in death. Her lips and skin were stone white. Her body was limp. The blood soaked into her skin and turned her hair red. Despair was written on everyone's face - except Adelaide and Neo. They were ecstatic. Because the message everyone's eyes conveyed was such a despairing message that no demigod wanted to believe it. Eventually they did and sadness deepened for one reason and one reason only.

Dominique Savannah Lacroix was dead.

* * *

Adelaide approached the headquarters with Neo, laughing rather hysterically.

"One demigod down!" she said, giggling madly. Neo grinned as well, still rather happy about it. Adelaide walked onto the lawn. Her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

All around was monster dust, and people were spread all over the lawn. Blood was everywhere, along with fallen weapons. Window shards were scattered, blown by the wind. The door had fell off of its hinges. The previously green grass was stained with red, and all but one person was dead. Jacqueline lay on the ground, a throwing knife embedded in her chest. It was then that Adelaide realized her chest was still moving up and down. Addie ran over to her second-in-command, eyes widening.

"What happened?" she asked, bending down. Jacqueline sucked in a breath.

"Saige," she gasped, "and Alice. They helped," another intake, "the prisoners." Adelaide let out a hiss. This was not good.

"Alice and Saige can't inflict this much damage, though. Neither can the demigods..." Adelaide stopped as Jacqueline shook her head, more blood gushing out of her chest.

"Alice and Saige" - Jacqueline's chest began to rise slower - "aren't..." Her chest stopped rising. Adelaide let out a scream of rage, angry. This was not good. How could they escape? And Jacqueline was dead, taking all of the answers with her.

Adelaide let out another angry growl, and stalked off. Alice and Saige would pay.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm actually really, really sorry. Like, don't get me wrong, I didn't cry when I killed off Dom, but, well, yeah. Sorry. I hope you get over it...Nico and Francesca still. Aren't. Together! Tee hee. Aoife and Scathach are the best people ever. In all the books I've read, they have always been my favorite characters, along with Niccolo Machiavelli, Billy the Kid, Severus Snape, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, and Leo Valdez. But if I had to choose one, I'd choose Aoife, then Scathach. Or maybe Scathach, then Aoife...oh well. A**

**Adios!**

**-Nyx**

**P.S. We need to change the title...any suggestions? R&R!**


	17. A Savage Monster

A Savage Monster

"Tell me, you insufferable little thing!" Adelaide screamed and threw the ancient tome across the room. Neo flinched at the impact.

"Adelaide, that book is an antique. Perhaps you shouldn't be throwing it around like that."

"I don't care!" Adelaide was in full-on rage mode. Ever since Francesca and Nico had escaped, she'd been trying furiously to find out who Alice and Saige were. _Trying _being the keyword. She'd worked and worked, and had not progressed whatsoever.

"Do you think they're goddesses?" Adelaide asked, grasping at straws. Neo looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps...I don't really think so. It didn't seem to be their style - then again, we know nothing about them. Maybe they're immortals?" Neo offered. Adelaide took out another book, flipping to goddesses/immortals with names that start with A.

"I can only find Ariadne, Artemis, Athena, etc. There's some girl named Aoife...nothing! Not one Alice!" she complained, rage subsiding.

"Alice might be short for something," Neo suggested. Adelaide shook her head.

"Doubtful. Saige got the same results. A bunch of goddesses, a bunch of immortals, but no Saige." Neo shrugged.

"Maybe they're off the radar, just like us." Adelaide nodded there.

"For sure. Stupid Alice and Saige. They annoy me."

* * *

Two pitch-black pegasi flew through the blue, streaking across the sky. The horses flew down to a forest, then began to gallop. Everything around them seemed to become engulfed in shadows. The horses suddenly stopped in front of a tree, looking up. The Daemon Slayer leapt down, landing like a cat: without a sound and perfectly on balance. One of the horses nodded, head bobbing up and down.

"Shade," Scathach greeted the horse. She turned to the other one. "Shadow." The horse - Shadow - whinnied in return. Scathach turned to the treetops, and quickly climbed up. After some whispers, 4 people came back down: Aoife, Scathach, Nico, and Francesca. Francesca and Nico eyed the horses curiously.

"Shade and Shadow, Nyx's horses. She sent them here to get us back to New York." Nico and Francesca nodded. Francesca approached Shade from the left, and clucked, extending a hand. Shade let out a whinny, and sniffed Francesca's hand. He then pushed with his muzzle. Francesca giggled and took a step closer. Shade breathed into Francesca's face, who laughed once again. Scatty smiled, along with Aoife.

"Shade doesn't do that to just anyone. He likes you. So, anyways, I'll be riding Shadow with Nico. Francesca, you can ride Shade with Aoife behind you. Aoife isn't really good at riding," Scathach explained, seeing Francesca's surprised expression. "Now, you guys ready? Hop on." Scathach slung a leg over Shadow's back, pulling Nico up as well. Francesca did the same, along with Aoife. Shade and Shadow took a couple of steps back, then raced at a full gallop. With a leap, they were up in air. Francesca threaded her fingers through Shade's mane, grinning widely. Nico looked like he was about to puke.

Shade and Shadow's wings went up and down, flying at full speed. The beautiful horses seemed to be as fast as Arion, if not faster. Francesca marveled at their speed. Shade neighed, pushing himself in front of Shadow, who whinnied in reply. The two pegasi began to race, leaving their riders laughing. They never seemed to tire. After some time, Shade and Shadow were flying over New York's familiar buildings. Soon after that, they landed on the ground, galloping across a field. The field turned into a stretch of grass, and suddenly, Francesca and Nico were in front of a condo.

"Omigods! We're here!" Francesca exclaimed. She got off of Shade, and hugged him. "You're the best," she murmured. Francesca then turned to the condo, and ran to it. Flinging open the door, she raced inside to the kitchen.

"WE'RE BACK!" she screamed loudly. The effect was instantaneous. Footsteps thundered down the stairs as Nico entered the kitchen, along with Aoife and Scathach. Travis, Conner, Brooklynn, and Amya arrived first. Francesca toppled over with the force of their hugs. Pulling back, she was surprised to they all had tears in their eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked quietly. Brooklynn shook her head.

_Later._

"No! Tell me what happened!" Francesca demanded. Amya squared her shoulders and her jaw clenched, a look so fierce. It looked out-of-place with the tears that were threatening to leak. Amya blinked them away.

"Dominique's dead." Amya's face stayed impassive, never losing its fierce look. Francesca took a step back, shaking her head. Nico's eyes widened, then decided he misunderstood.

"Wait, what?" he asked Amya, walking over. Amya swallowed.

"Dominique's dead," Amya repeated. Tears once again gathered, and started to drip down. But they weren't Amya's. They were Nico's. He, like Francesca, shook his head, trying to get rid of the tears. They wouldn't leave. They kept coming. Dominique couldn't be dead. Not his sister...Nico distantly felt someone hug him, and he succumbed to the black abyss.

It was always easier to run.

* * *

Francesca put a hand on Nico's head. They had put him on a bed, and Nico's head was resting in Francesca's lap. Francesca's eyes were rimmed with red, and she had bags under her eyes. Her face was somewhat pale and gaunt as well. Tear tracks were obviously there. Across from her, Aoife and Scathach were eyeing Francesca.

"Are you okay?" Aoife asked. Francesca sniffled.

"No..." A dry sob pushed its way out of Francesca's throat. "I'm not. I don't think Nico is either."

"His body shut down. It doesn't like what's going on," Scathach informed Francesca. "He'll be up soon." Francesca shrugged, tears forming up in her red-rimmed eyes. She blinked them away.

"Yeah," Francesca said absently, twirling a lock of Nico's dark hair between her fingers. Aoife looked sympathetic.

"Want some more hot chocolate?" she asked. Francesca shrugged, an up-and-down movement of her shoulders.

"With some sugar cookies?" She sounded hopeful. Aoife nodded.

"With some sugar cookies. How many?" Francesca laughed, the sound hoarse.

"3. I'm hungry." Aoife nodded once more, and hopped off the bed. She made her way downstairs. Scatty didn't say anything, merely looking at Francesca and Nico.

"He loves you, you know. Aoife knows it, I know it, everyone else knows it. Well, they know he feels strongly about you. He's going to need an anchor when he wakes back up. He's going to need you, Francesca," Scathach said, her face serious and solemn. "You have to be there for him."

* * *

"- okay?"

_Silence reigns over the land of desperation_

_No one's okay here_

"- knows it."

_"Knows"? No one knows...no one knows why she's gone_

_Or why he seems to be the only one _

_shrouded in darkness and the black shadows_

"Wake up soon."

_Waking up...no_

_He doesn't want to face the others_

_Moments of weakness aren't something_

_you want others to see or know about_

"- love you."

_Love isn't something nice_

_Love is the most savage monster_

_Of them all_

_It hurts, it kills, it's a _demon

"I hope so."

_The first full sentence_

_He doesn't understand_

_What are they hoping for? _

_For him to die?_

_For him to live?_

_He doesn't know_

A sob, a cry

_What is the girl crying about?_

_He hears two others comfort her_

_Saying that Dom is in a better place_

_That Nico will wake up_

_He wonders if he wants to_

"Nico will."

_Will he?_

_The words _"Nico will" _thunder in his mind_

_Nico will, Nico will, Nico will._

_This girl wants him to wake up_

_He will._

* * *

Nico's eyes blinked open. He was in a room. The room had light blue walls. One wall was a deep blue, the color of Francesca's eyes. It then hit him. Where was he? Nico lifted his head, then pulled himself into a sitting position. He was on Francesca's bed, and his head was just in her lap. The bed looked large...very large. Scathach and Aoife were also on the bed. Everyone on Team Star was scattered across the room, either in mattresses or sleeping bags. The bed shifted. It was Francesca. She had opened her eyes and looked confused. Her eyes landed on Nico.

Francesca's eyes widened and she got up quickly. Her arms wrapped around Nico's neck, hugging him tightly. Nico felt something wet on his shoulder.

Francesca was crying. Nico hugged her back, arms slipping around her small waist. He inhaled the scent of citrus, then exhaled. He pulled back from the hug to see Francesca's face. It shocked him to the core.

Her dirty blonde hair had an immeasurable number of tangles in it. It was greasy and hung limp. Francesca's dark blue eyes were rimmed with red and had huge purple bags under them. Tear tracks lined her, which looked sallow and gaunt. The transformation was an impact to Nico.

Everything came back to him - Carson's torture, their escape, Dominique's death.

At first, he felt bitter, cheated. Bianca had tried for rebirth. Hazel was always in the Underworld, practically the undead. Dominique had been killed by Neo.

Next came the anger. How dare Neo touch his little sister, the girl who had gone through so much? He would _die._

Then came the grief. Dominique was gone, never to be seen again. His family was gone.

He was resentful, spiteful. He was furious, livid. Most of all, he was drowning in the misery and anguish. Nico was lost, broken. He felt a sob rising in his throat.

"She's gone, Francesca," he said, a hysterical laugh bubbling up as tears began to stream down his cheeks. Francesca nodded, jaw clenched tightly. She was blinking rapidly. "She's gone," Nico repeated.

"You were asleep for 1 week," Francesca told him, looking as if she wanted to ignore it all. Nico went along with it, already building up his castle of cards.

"Okay. Is there anything to eat?" he asked. Francesca nodded, placing her hand in Nico's. She pulled him out of the door, supporting him throughout it all. The two walked down the stairs, entering the kitchen. He sat down at the table as Francesca walked over to a cabinet. She picked up a plate, then turned to a tray. She then picked up a knife and deftly sliced something. Turning back towards Nico, Francesca handed him a plate with a brownie on it. She grabbed one for herself, and sat down beside Nico. The two ate in silence.

"How are people coping with her...leaving?" Nico asked, finding that he could not bring himself to say "dying". Francesca shrugged.

"The most radical change was Mackenzie. Mackenzie turned into a war-mongering virago overnight. She and Dom had become good friends. As for the others...well, not many were close to Dominique. So it was mostly that someone _died_ that bothered them." Nico scowled as Francesca continued. "The ones that are doing best are Jason and Piper." Francesca frowned here. "Leo and Reyna are pretty upset. Apparently, Leo had talked to Dom a couple of times and liked her. Same with Reyna. Travis and Conner are just sort of...quiet. Brooklynn and Amya - well, they did the same as Mackenzie, except to a lesser extent. Percy and Annabeth are just really touchy and sensitive about it all. They get set off at the slightest thing." Nico nodded.

"Okay." The two resumed eating in silence. After a bit, they cleared their plates and left them in the dishwasher. The two walked into the living room, sitting down on a couch. Nico met Francesca's eyes. She stared back, then intertwined her hand with Nico's.

"It'll be alright. I promise," she swore. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Francesca."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I feel soooo bad now. Really. I just murdered every one of you, somewhere down there in the pits you call your hearts. Mostly a Nico/Francesca chap...Athena and I can't really add much romance, 'cause everyone's still too depressed. Sorry about that too! It's a result to killing off a character. Oh well. I can safely say another character won't die until like, chapter 30 or something.**

**R&R!**

**-Nyx**

**P.S. Athena says hi and sorry!**


	18. Arrogance Will Be Their Downfall

Arrogance Will Be Their Downfall

Dominique watched the enormous lines leading into the Underworld. The one to the Fields of Asphodel moved fast but the others were like snails. She'd been waiting forever to get to the other side of the River Styx. Her demigod friends couldn't give her money to pay Charon because they didn't have any and Charon had made her wait in that weird waiting room full of other ghosts. Finally, Charon had let her across. but Dominique was sure it was because of someone else. Right before he had taken her to the gates of the Underworld, he'd gotten a phone call and he'd looked pretty disgruntled when it ended. Dominique moved into the slower lines, wanting a chance at Elysium. It took forever but Dominique finally made it to the judging area. It was a spacious tent embroidered with elaborate designs. The inside was lit with candlelight. The three judges sat in chairs behind a polished mahogany table.

"Welcome to judgement," one of the judges said. He had a golden mask engraved with spirals.

"We will be looking at all of your memories from your life," the second judge said. He had a plain silver mask.

"Please come lay down on the table," the third judge ordered. This judge was the only woman. She had a reddish-gold mask with an outline of gray and silver flowers. Dominique came and lay down on the slippery table. It felt cool under Dominique's touch. All three judges crowded around Dominique. They lifted their pointer fingers while chanting softly and indistinctly. They touched their fingers to Dominique's forehead and all at once, she was sucked into a whirlwind of memories. Her childhood, Skylar's car crash, meeting the demigods, her death. The judges released their fingers. They consulted each other for a few minutes while Dominique sat on the table. The woman judge turned to speak to her.

"We have reached a decision." Dominique's ears perked up.

"Dominique Savannah Lacroix, we hereby put you in the Fields of Asphodel." Dominique's eyes widened in shock.

"Dominique is not going to the Fields. She is coming with me," a voice suddenly boomed. Everyone turned around to see a man walk in. He had sickly white skin and unkempt black hair. His eyes were unforgiving and hard as steel as they searched the room with their onyx glare. He was wearing old-fashioned black robes with scenes of death embroidered on.

"Lord Hades?" Gold Mask asked, astonished. "Dad?" Dominique whispered. Hades nodded.

"Yes, I'm your dad. Now come with me. I'm certain you want to see your friends again and I know how you can." Without waiting, Hades swung around, Dominique on his heels.

* * *

"That is _sweet,_" Dominique whistled in awe. Hades had just shown her a device that allowed her to view her friends. It even split into more of the devices if her friends were in different places. _Now all I need is a couch and some popcorn and this would be perfect._ No sooner had the thought crossed her mind then she was laying on a velvet couch, an overflowing bowl of buttery popcorn in front of her. _Thanks Dad_. And Dominique sat back and watched her friend's life in the Underworld.

And promptly felt downright _terrible._

Dominique hadn't known they would miss her so much. Everyone was so depressed. Then, a thought struck her. Skylar! Sky would probably be in the Fields of Ashpodel. Dominique closed the device and "thoughted away" the couch and popcorn. She floated down Hades' castle and out the door.

The Fields were rather easy to find. Skylar wasn't. But after an hour (or at least, what seemed like an hour) Dominique found a brunette with hazel eyes. Skylar. Sky's eyes widened when she saw Dominique.

"'Nique! You died?" she asked, floating over to her best friend. Dominique nodded somberly.

"Yup. Oh, by the way, my dad's Hades. That's the only reason I'm not in the Fields. Anyways, come with me. We can talk in my...my personal Room of Requirement," Dominique said. Skylar had loved the Harry Potter series. Just as Dom predicted, Skylar's eyes widened and she nodded rapidly. Dominique laughed and turned. Skylar followed her up to the castle. Once they arrived, Dominique thought up two massage chairs. She couldn't help but wonder about the laws of ghosts. She had no problem eating the popcorn, but she didn't really feel full or anything. Although the taste was great. And while she could sit down on a couch, it didn't make much difference. Oh well. Dominique handed Skylar some mac & cheese, which she knew Skylar loved. Dominique settled for some pizza. Brownies and cupcakes appeared on a coffee table. Skylar grinned.

"Nice, 'Nique. I'm lovin' it." Dominique giggled, then began to tell Skylar about everything that had happened.

* * *

Adelaide sat down on a couch, opening up a tome. She was sure this tome would help. Adelaide had gathered up her stealthiest demigods and sent them out to steal from Athena's library. They had, and brought her back the book she had been looking for. This particular tome could show Adelaide anything, as long as she told the book what she wanted.

"Show me Alice and Saige," she commanded. The tome didn't open. Letting loose an angry scream, Adelaide began to shout.

"Just show me someone who could fool me, you useless book!" Adelaide screeched. To her surprise, the book flipped to a page. The headline read, "Aoife and Scathach". Adelaide began to read.

_Aoife and Scathach are fierce Irish warriors. The two are twin sisters. They both have green eyes, red hair, and freckled skin. They're actually short, which causes people to underestimate them. That is a grave mistake. Throughout the years, they trained the best warriors of all time. Their power is amazing. The two tend to side with minor gods and goddesses, and sometimes Nyx. They aren't goddesses, just immortals. Their powers, however, rival even Nyx herself. _

The book went on to explain some of the two's past. Adelaide skipped down to the modern part.

_Now, Aoife and Scathach work for Nyx. The two created all of the martial arts, and have a fierce dislike for ninjas. Their is actually not a lot to find about them, as they are under the radar, yet always there. Zeus himself is afraid of Aoife and Scathach._

_As they are hard to distinguish from one another, the myths often blend. Both are known as either Aoife or Scathach of the Shadows, the Shadow, the Warrior Maid (or Warrior Maidens), the Daemon Slayer, the King-Maker..._

The list went on and on. Adelaide knew immediately that she'd been conned. The two spies had slipped right under her nose. But now, Aoife and Scathach would regret the day they even thought of the aliases Alice and Saige.

* * *

Aoife and Scathach walked onto the beach. The surf hit the sand and created a fine, sparkling mist.

"O, Iris, goddess of the rainbows, show me Nyx!" Aoife said and threw a golden drachma into the sea spray. Nyx's image appeared almost immediately.

"Report?" she asked.

"The demigods are still in mourning." Scathach answered. "They need to get over it quickly, if they are to survive Adelaide's next attack." Nyx looked worried, but before Aoife could reassure her, the beach started to shake.

"Something dark is coming. Prepare yourselves!" Nyx ordered and disappeared. The sand rolled and tumbled, the waves rose to great heights then fell back. The spray was in Aoife and Scathach's faces all the time. Visibility was poor and balance required concentration. Then a particularly violent jolt threw the Shadow Twins down. Lighting suddenly flashed from the sky as the wind whipped to an all-time high, smacking the twins' hair in their eyes. The lightning touched the sandy beach and everything was blinded for a few seconds. Then it stopped. Everything stopped. The rumbling, the lightning, the wind, everything. Aoife and Scathach scanned the beach and gasped.

Adelaide was a few yards in front of them. She was wearing a black hooded cloak that made her pretty conspicuous. Adelaide raised her eyes and stared long and hard at the twins. They stared back. Then, with a sudden agility that surprised the twins, Adelaide threw her hands out wide. The twins never knew what hit them. First they were standing alone with Adelaide on a sandy beach, the next they were in a dungeon with twenty other people. Back on the beach, Adelaide was smirking evilly. "Magic rules, doesn't it Dellilah?" Adelaide asked to seemingly no one. Then the sand opened up to reveal a girl.

She was quite slim and had copper hair in a French braid down her back. Her skin was a beautiful tan. Her eyes were cyan. She was dressed for exercise. Flexible shorts, sports top, sneakers, and a light jacket.

"Yes it does," Delilah answered. With identical motions, they performed some kind of spell with a lot of waving and chanting. There was a short burst of light and where Delilah and Adelaide had stood, there were two different people who looked exactly like Aoife and Scathach. "Come on. Lets get back to the condo. We wouldn't want to _worry_ the demigods," "Aoife" said, emphasizing the word worry. And they walked away, never once realizing that the IM had not been cut and that Nyx had watched the whole thing. And of course Dominique had been watching on the device as well. Oh, yes, revenge was sweet.

* * *

"Um, Drew, you should come look at this," Evelyn said. Drew walked over to the window. What she saw froze her in her steps.

They were storm clouds but that wasn't the amazing part. The storm clouds were only ringed around their condo. The other parts of the sky were a clear blue. As she watched, lightning flashed and the clouds darkened. Suddenly, there was a burst of light and something fell from the sky. Everyone raced outside. It was a girl. She had a golden ponytail and dark skin. Her eyes were an unnerving green, like a machine's eyes. Her clothes were mismatched but still stylish.

"Where am I?" the girl suddenly whispered. "You're at my condo. We'll get you fixed up in no time. Don't worry," Drew answered. The girl relaxed but whispered one more thing before falling into unconsciousness.

"My name is Jennifer. Thank you." Drew nodded.

"Bring her inside. And step on it!" she barked while smirking slightly. Another demigod found.

* * *

As soon as they dropped her off, Jennifer leaped off the bed. Her features changed.

Her hair turned auburn and became a pixie bob. Her skin turned very pale. Only her clothes and eyes stayed the same. She really did love making people fidget under her creepy stare. Smirking, Jennifer took out a cell phone concealed in her shirt and called someone. They answered on the second ring.

"You got into their condo?" Adelaide asked.

"Yep. Easy as pie," Jennifer answered.

"Good job. I want weekly reports on your status, Kira. Out," Adelaide said and ended the call. Kira skipped to the mirror and reluctantly changed her features back to that of Jennifer's. _You guys are gonna wish you never heard the name Jennifer in your entire life._

* * *

Aoife and Scathach couldn't help but roll their eyes at Adelaide's stupidity. Had she learned nothing? The two had single-handedly taken down armies. _And_ their powers rivaled Nyx's.

_Aoife, can you make the shackles disappear? I've never been really good at the actual magic,_ Scathach signed to her sister. Aoife nodded. Closing her eyes, her features scrunched up. Scathach felt the shackles drop, but when she looked down, they were still there.

_Might as well let them get cocky, _Aoife said, shrugging. Scathach nodded, then grinned.

_Arrogance will be their downfall._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ok! So, basically just a lot of chess moves between Nyx and Adelaide. Maybe a bit from Scatty and Aoife. Hope you liked this chap, it took us a while. Don't worry, next chap will have some Leo/Reyna and maybe some Nico/Francesca. I'll asked Athena if we could drop in some Brooklynn/Conner and maybe some Katie/Travis. Actually, I think we're going to do some Jason/Piper. They deserve some. So, basically, most of the pairs that haven't made much of an appearance. **

**Bye!**

**-Nyx**


	19. Causing a Disruption

Causing a Disruption

When Dominique died, an air of gloominess hung around Team Star's condo. Now, the air was full of anticipation and a little happiness. It was fortunate they'd recovered because Adelaide and Delilah were still operating a spy mission. But today, none of that mattered. Team Star had decided to take a much needed break from everything and nothing was going to go wrong. They hoped. You can never be sure when your a demigod. Inside the condo, Leo had dreamed up a perfect plan for Francesca. And it was time to put it in action. They were all gathered in the living room when Leo began.

"Hey Francesca, remember the deal we made?" he asked. Francesca nodded, not liking where this was going. It's not that she didn't like Nico, it was that she didn't want to go that fast.

"Well, today you have to keep your promise," Leo said, smirking slightly. Francesca balked.

"But then you have to..." Her words died off when she noticed Leo was holding hands with Reyna. "I hate you, Leo!" Francesca exclaimed. Leo smiled but everyone else looked confused. He explained.

"We made a deal. If I go out with Reyna, Francesca goes out with Nico and vice versa." Everyone nodded their heads and started smirking at Francesca who had her hands crossed over her chest.

"A deal is a deal 'Cesca," Leo said. "Well, Reyna and I are off. You guys make sure she goes on that date, you hear? I don't care if it takes Thalia playing "Jam" and "Friday" full blast into 'Cesca's ears. Adios people!" Leo took off, half-dragging a smiling Reyna behind him. Can you believe that? Reyna actually smiled! Everyone turned to Francesca. She sighed.

"Fine, fine, I'll go." Everyone whooped and before Francesca knew what was happening, the others had pushed her and Nico out the door and locked it. She turned to Nico.

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey Leo, where are we going?" Reyna asked. They were speeding along the highway in a convertible from who knows where. Reyna guessed that Leo made the convertible himself. Leo didn't answer. Reyna sighed. Finally, Leo pulled off the highway into a little suburban town. He drove to the edge of the forest. He walked into the forest, Reyna right behind. Leo stopped beside a big maple tree.

"Perfect," he muttered to himself. Reyna gave him a questioning look. He finally gave in.

"I'm going to build us a tree house. You know, as a place to go to." Reyna's eyes widened. "Lets get started." Leo looked suddenly excited. He began to climb the tree. The maple had plenty of ridges and crannies but no branches. Those were higher up. Leo stopped about eighty feet up.

"Excellent!" Reyna heard Leo exclaim. Then he poked his head out of the branches. "I left my tools down there. Your going to have to hand me the correct ones when I need them and find way to get them up here." Leo pulled his head back in.

"I need a hammer!" Leo called. Reyna found the toolbox and grabbed the hammer. Now for getting up into the tree. Reyna's eyes suddenly lit up. She whistled. A blur shot through the sky and landed beside Reyna.

"Good to see you, Scorpio." Reyna patted her (new) pegasus before mounting with the entire toolbox. Flying up into the air, Scorpio stopped at about Leo's height. Leo wolf-whistled.

"Nice ride there." Reyna smiled before flinging the hammer into the tree. Leo yelped.

"Reyna! That hit my foot!" Reyna was laughing to hard. A shot of fire nearly singed her hair off. She turned and saw Leo smirking.

"Oh, finish the tree house already." Leo started to work.

The house started to assemble. First the walls, then the floor, then the domed roof, a balcony, even a door. The inside was magnificent. There were three chairs, a table, shelves, and one cupboard. There was a counter top and dishes and plates. Reyna looked around in awe. Leo caught her looking.

"Yeah, I can build some pretty amazing stuff. Come look at this." Leo led Reyna over to a corner of the house. Leo stepped onto a circle engraved there. It shuddered. Then, it flew downward. Reyna looked over the edge and saw Leo smiling up. Then he went through something and disappeared from view.

"Reyna!" someone called Reyna looked over the balcony. Leo stood beneath her. "Your turn!" Reyna went to the circle. The drop was sudden and made her stomach feel funny. She looked around she was in some sort of a chamber. There was a squiggly crack running from about four feet above Reyna to the ground. She tried pushing it. It opened up and Reyna hurried out to Leo.

"How did you make that?"

"You know, I might've come here beforehand to carve out that entrance. Just might've." Leo looked sheepish as he spoke.

"How do we get back up?" Reyna asked. Leo walked back to the tree. He pushed on the crack and stepped inside, followed by Reyna. He stepped on another engraved circle, then pulled a rope that hung in the shadows. He zoomed up.

"Your turn!" Reyna stepped onto the circle and pulled the rope. She zoomed up and got that funny feeling in her stomach.

"You like?" Leo asked. "I love," Reyna answered.

"It's very nice."

"Is this nice too?" Leo asked, a mischievous look on his face. He suddenly swooped down to press his lips against Reyna's. It was like getting shocked by Thalia except it was pleasant. Leo pulled away. Reyna had a small grin on her face.

"Yes. It was very nice."

* * *

"Er...where are we going?" Francesca asked. Nico shrugged, turning onto Candole Lane.

"I don't really know. Starbucks?" he offered. Francesca nodded.

"Why not?"

Soon after, they arrived at the local Starbucks. Nico and Francesca walked inside. Nico got into the line and turned to Francesca.

"What would you like?" he asked, feeling rather awkward. Francesca smiled, amused.

"Peppermint mocha. And a coffee cake. I'll go grab a table." Nico nodded, and moved a space up the line as Francesca walked away.

Francesca sat down at a table looking out the window.

_Boom!_

Francesca jumped in her seat as it thundered outside. Rain started pouring in huge droplets. Francesca shivered. She hated thunder. Nico returned and sat down, handing Francesca her peppermint mocha and coffee cake.

"So...a bet?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. Francesca blushed.

"Well, Leyna's cute," was her sheepish answer. Nico snorted.

"You're insane."

"No, I'm insane _and _a Leyna supporter! A person should never limit themselves to being just one thing," Francesca replied, taking a bite out of her coffee cake. "Gods, I love Starbucks. And donuts," she added thoughtfully. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, have you noticed anything weird about Aoife and Scatty? They've been acting pretty different," Francesca pointed out. Nico nodded.

"Yeah. Then again, it might be PMS. Women are so weird like that," he muttered. Francesca kicked him. Hard.

"Ow!" Nico complained. Francesca just grinned and drank some more of her coffee.

_Boom! _

Outside, the skies thundered once more. Francesca jumped, shivering.

"I hate, hate, hate thunder," she murmured. Nico looked outside.

"Maybe they realized Aoife and Scatty could easily overthrow them and a bunch of Primordials single-handedly, therefore rule the world," he suggested. Francesca cracked up as thunder rumbled.

"Who's this pretty lady?" a surly voice asked. A chair appeared in Francesca's line of view, along with a muscular guy. He had brown hair and green eyes. Francesca rolled her eyes.

"I'm none-of-your-business," Francesca replied, eating some more of her coffee cake. The boy laughed.

"Oh, come on, pretty girl. What's your name?" he tried. Francesca's fist clenched.

"I believe she doesn't want you knowing," Nico said, arms crossed. The boy smiled charmingly.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he asked. Nico shook his head. "Then I'm sure you don't have any problem with me taking her out to -"

_Slap!_

The boy's cheek turned, revealing a bright red handprint. He swore as a worker came over.

"Miss, I must ask you to leave. You are disrupting the shop," he told Francesca politely. Francesca snarled, and grabbed her jacket, along with her peppermint mocha. She stormed out of Starbucks angrily. Nico got up, glaring daggers at the worker, who involuntarily flinched.

"It's pouring outside!" he exclaimed angrily. The worker shook his head.

"She was a distraction to others." Nico growled, and ran out after Francesca. He found her sitting on a chair. The table in front of the chair had a large umbrella, so Francesca was dry.

"Wanna go?" he asked. Francesca nodded. The two ran to the car, quickly getting in and closing the door.

"Thanks for defending me," Francesca said quietly. Nico turned to her, about to put the key into the ignition.

"What?"

"Thanks for defending me," Francesca repeated. Nico shrugged, blushing slightly.

"He deserved it." Francesca smiled, and reached over. She grabbed Nico's jacket and pulled Nico towards her. Leaning upwards, Francesca pressed her lips against Nico's. Her hands slipped into his shaggy black hair as Nico's hands slipped around her waist and pulled Francesca onto his lap. Francesca pulled back when the need for air became rather troublesome. She grinned at Nico.

"I think you can qualify as my boyfriend now."

* * *

"Come on, it's not that bad," Travis pleaded. Brooklynn sighed.

"Since I know you'll just keep begging, I agree." Travis whooped with joy. They'd finally convinced Brooklynn to play Spin the Bottle. Brooklynn had blatantly refused at first. What was so fun about spinning a bottle and then kissing them? Then again, she wouldn't mind that much kissing Conner...

Mackenzie took the green, glass bottle. It seemed her virago attitude had been put on hold for right that day. And a good thing too. Everyone was getting tired of hearing Mackenzie rant on and on about killing Adelaide and Neo.

"I'm going to enchant the bottle so that if a girl spins it, it will always land on a boy and vice versa." Mackenzie laid the bottle on the ground and put her hands over it. Her eyes turned dark blue for just a second. Strong waves of magical energy vibrated off Mackenzie's hands' and near invisible sparks surrounded the bottle. Suddenly, Mackenzie relaxed.

"Ok, Brooklynn, you can go first. If you don't like who you land on, you can spin twice more," Mackenzie instructed but she was smirking internally. Travis had also instructed her to place another spell on the bottle. Brooklynn would always land Conner no matter what. This was going to be good. Brooklynn spun. The bottle pointed at Conner. Brooklynn spun again, blushing. She liked Conner but she wasn't ready to kiss him in public, just yet. She was pretty sure Francesca traumatized Brooklynn when she caught Brooklynn and Conner making out. Conner, knowing this, wasn't offended when Brooklynn spun the bottle once again. Funnily enough, the bottle landed on Conner again. Brooklynn spun one more time. It landed on Conner. She began spinning frantically but it was always the same.

"Mackenzie Wiccan!" Brooklynn shouted, putting two and two together. By this time, Mackenzie and Travis were rolling on the ground in fits of hysteria. Amya smiled.

"You still have to kiss him, Brookie Cookie." Brooklynn shook her head vigorously but it was too late. A chant had already begun.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Brooklynn threw her hands up in resignation and everyone cheered. Quickly, Brooklynn walked over to Conner and pressed her lips to his. Her hands were suddenly in his hair and his on her waist. Wolf-whistling suddenly shattered the air and broke them apart.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we got a game here. If you really want to make out, get your own room!" Jason smiled crookedly but whistled when Brooklynn and Conner left the room. "Well, I guess we won't be seeing much of them, then. So, who's next?" Suddenly, the door burst open. Francesca stood there, looking at the bottle with raised eyebrows.

"Well, as long as there isn't any sex, I'm all for it," she declared, sitting down. Nico sat down next to Leo, shaking his head.

"Shouldn't you guys not be playing this, seeing as you all have boyfriends or girlfriends?" Francesca asked as she spun the bottle. The others merely shrugged. "Oh well," Francesca said as the bottle landed on Leo. Leaning over, Francesca pressed her lips onto Leo's, then pulled back. She saluted Leo, then gave a slightly apologetic look to Reyna.

"Your dude's a good kisser, Rey-Rey. Leo, spin the bottle," Francesca ordered. Leo did. It landed on Piper. Looking extremely awkward, the two shared a short lip-lock before pulling apart. Piper spun the bottle next. It landed on Nico. Piper pressed her lips to the dark-haired boy's, then pulled back.

So the game continued.

* * *

Aoife looked around carefully, then jumped upwards. Pulling back her fist, it shot forward to the man in front of her. He crumpled to the ground as Scathach multitasked: she choked one man and kicked the other in the balls. Aoife kneed someone in the gut, then tripped the woman who was approaching her. With a snap of her fingers, weapons flew into the room, effectively knocking some people out. Aoife grabbed her nunchaku out of the air as Scathach seized her blades. The other weapons fell in accordingly. Some flew around the room, dropping down when either of the girls needed them.

"Aoife!" Scatty called, flipping a man over and bashing a woman's skull against the wall as her foot struck out and hit someone in the groin. She threw a knife - it went through someone's eye. Aoife grimaced.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?" Scatty asked, throwing another knife as her blade slashed someone in half.

"Not too far from the condo, I think. Adelaide would want to check on us easily," Aoife replied, taking someone down with her nunchaku as she tripped two people who had their swords out. They fell into each other and both got a sword stuck in their stomachs. Scatty grinned as she dodged an arrow and took the last person down.

"Thanks. Now, let's go." The two girls ran out of the dungeons, sprinting out of the prison. Scatty looked around as she passed the doors.

"Aoife? I don't think we're in New York."

Just then, Aoife and Scathach exited the prison. And emerged in Alcatraz.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Interesting, no? A twist! My plot raccoon - Grey - and Athena's plot owl - Gylfie - were debating whether to have Aoife and Scatty be in Russia (Gylfie) or Alcatraz (Grey). Hope you liked it!**

**-Nyx**


End file.
